


Телепат

by troll_under_the_bridge



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Police, Comedy, Detectives, Enemies to Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Pre-Slash, Sibling Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_under_the_bridge/pseuds/troll_under_the_bridge
Summary: "Чарльз, наверное, должен был остановить Рейвен когда увидел то самое выражение ее лица. У Рейвен рождалась идея. Пугающий результат не заставил себя ждать."





	Телепат

 

****

**Интерлюдия**  
  
  


Все началось с просмотра телешоу.

Рейвен сидела, поджав под себя ноги, на видавшем виды диване и яростно разгрызала засохшее миндальное печенье. Перед ней стоял маленький журнальный столик с обертками от шоколадок и с тарелкой от печенья, на которой теперь остались только мелкие крошки. На экране троица жизнерадостных и белозубых актеров уверяла зрителей, что этот порошок – лучший порошок для всей семьи, и с минуты на минуту должно было начаться шоу.

‒ Чарльз! – громко прокричала она, не оборачиваясь.

Все равно слышимость в этом картонном доме на высоте. Если она слышала, как скандалят супруги со странной немецкой фамилией из квартиры напротив, при включенном телевизоре, то Чарльзу грех ее не услышать из соседней комнаты.

‒ Чарльз! Ну же, солнце уже зашло и тебя не испепелит на месте, если ты соизволишь выйти. Чарльз, ты слышишь меня?!

Дверь открылась, когда она уже начала волноваться, а Рейвен ненавидела себя за это, но волноваться ей теперь приходилось в пять раз чаще, чем обычно. Она не обернулась, услышав мягкие шаги за спиной. Когда старый диван скрипнул под весом еще одного человека, Рейвен победно улыбнулась про себя и весело пропела:

‒ Мог бы оставаться там еще подольше, я пришла с работы такая голодная, что съела все, что принесла для двоих! Так что, сам виноват.

Она украдкой посмотрела в сторону Чарльза. Скажи же хоть что-нибудь – сделай выговор за беспорядок на столе, к примеру. Голубоватый свет падал на его скулы и резко вычерчивал тени, которых там быть не должно. Наконец, Чарльз обернулся к ней с заготовленной улыбкой на лице и, наклонив голову немного в сторону, спросил:

‒ Как прошел твой день, дорогая? И, ты не волнуйся, я не голоден.

‒ Да, совершенно не голоден. По лицу вижу! – Рейвен втянула щеки и сделала круглые глаза.

В его глазах мелькнул знакомый блик, и он слегка поджал губы, и, хотя ответной улыбки она не получила, Рейвен была довольна. Она почти рассмешила Чарльза, на следующий раз она постарается лучше. Рейвен всегда смешила его в детстве и не без оснований считала себя экспертом в этой области.

‒ День как день, но сейчас мы помолчим, и будем смотреть. Это мой любимый момент.

На экране началось шоу, и ведущая со стильной короткой стрижкой уже брала интервью у директора сети супермаркетов электроники. Упитанный, потеющий мужчина, чье лицо показывали слишком крупным планом, рассказывал на камеру, что у него со склада бесследно исчез товар на сумму около трехсот тысяч долларов и преступники не оставили никаких следов. Снова появилась ведущая. В этот раз, она пыталась на ходу вести диалог с мужчиной, постоянно отворачивавшимся от камеры.  Детектив Платт, как сообщила девушка, ведет это дело и уже приближается к поимке преступника. Детектив Платт захлопнул дверь ей в лицо. Ведущая обернулась, улыбнулася и произнесла несколько дежурных фраз о вознаграждении и о помощи следствию.

‒ Ну, как тебе? – Рейвен толкнула его локтем. – Только представь, я могла бы быть сейчас на его месте! Правда, этот сюжет скучноват, вот бы убийство или похищение…

‒ Как это на его месте? Красть собственный товар, ты хочешь сказать?! Рейвен, это же ужасно! – Чарльз строго посмотрел на нее, и Рейвен прыснула в кулак.

‒ Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, Чарльз. Ты не следишь за мыслью, я имела в виду детектива – всегда хотела быть тем, кто ловит, а не тем, кого ловят.

Тут до нее дошло.

‒ Так, минуточку. Ты что-то там говорил, про кражу собственного товара, если мне не послышалось.

‒ Да, ‒ кивнул он, ‒ это же очевидно, что он лгал, когда говорил, что товар исчез бесследно. Так же, на лицо волнение и тревога, ‒ и не простое волнение, а чувство вины. Кроме того, ты прошлый раз заставила меня смотреть вечерние новости: там упоминалось, что в Санта-Барбаре открылась сеть супермаркетов корпорации Шоу Индастриз, следовательно, конкуренция ужесточилась. Конечно, для того чтобы утверждать наверняка, нужно больше фактов, но мое предположение такое – директор сам устроил мнимое похищение с целью получения страховки и списания… Рейвен, что ты делаешь?

Рейвен еще в середине монолога принялась искать под столом ручку. Она точно закатилась туда в прошлый раз. Ага, вот и ручка. Рейвен поспешила записать на руке номер полицейской службы. Она поленилась зарядить телефон, а цифры точно вылетят у нее из головы спустя минуту.

‒ Рейвен?

Наверное, неловко наблюдать, когда человек, с которым ты разговариваешь, лезет под стол без объяснения причин.

‒ Ты продолжай, я слушаю, ‒ махнула она Чарльзу, направляясь на кухню за зарядкой для телефона, ‒ благодаря мне у нас сейчас появятся деньги чтобы заплатить еще за месяц шика в этих хоромах.

Она обернулась и подмигнула ему:

‒ Чарльз, можешь начинать нами гордиться – мы поможем правосудию!

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Все началось с телефонного звонка, вспомнил потом Чарльз.  
  
После обеда он собирался с мыслями и задумчиво разглядывал загадочное содержимое их холодильника. Естественно, ни он, ни Рейвен особо не умели готовить и перебивались едой с ресторана, что приносила Рейвен после смены. Вчера Чарльз заметил, что она начала уставать больше обычного и решил сделать ей приятное – приготовить что-нибудь. Вряд ли это было очень сложно. Если он был способен разобраться в дебрях мыслительных и душевных процессов своих бывших пациентов, то сделать, к примеру, простой омлет, ему не составит труда. К любой работе нужен методический подход, верил он.

Чарльз как раз расплачивался в магазине за овощи и молоко, когда телефон в кармане пиджака резко зазвонил. Он едва не выпустил пакеты из рук – никто не знал его номера кроме Рейвен, а Рейвен должна в это время быть на работе.

Звонивший представился сотрудником полиции Санта-Барбары и заявил, что они задержали Рейвен Даркхольм по подозрению в краже в особо крупных размерах. Поскольку задержанная очень бурно отреагировала на обвинения и попыталась напасть на детектива, то позвонить ей не дали возможности. Если Чарльз заинтересован в ее дальнейшей судьбе, ему предлагают внести залог и забрать мисс Даркхольм в отделении по адресу…

Чарльз вежливо поблагодарил голос и онемевшей рукой опустил Блэкберри в карман. Конечно, он поспешит в участок, вот только была одна проблема – у него не было денег чтобы внести залог. С его научной степенью, наградами и опытом, перед Чарльзом были закрыты двери всех более-менее достойных официальных учреждений, а две недели назад он получил уведомление, что его лицензия уже недействительна. В тот же день он пошел и заложил свои швейцарские часы. Слава богу, что Рейвен ничего не заметила. Но для залога остатка тех денег будет слишком мало. На этот раз ему даже нечего продать. Хотя, зачем ему теперь Блэкберри, если имя Рейвен единственное в его списке контактов. И этот контакт задержан полицией.

Спустя час, он стоял перед зданием участка все с теми же пакетами с едой в руках, но уже без телефона. В приемной ему сказали пройти налево, а потом в четвертый кабинет. Чарльз прошел налево, но двери не были пронумерованы, и он обратился к дежурному рыжеволосому парню в стандартной чёрной форме, рассудив, что ему подскажут, куда нужно пройти.

‒ Прошу прощения, офицер Кэссиди.

Офицер Кэссиди оторвал взгляд от монитора, на плоскости которого разворачивались активные боевые действия по борьбе с инопланетными захватчиками, судя по синей жидкости, заливавшей поверхность означенного монитора после каждого выстрела. Он окинул Чарльза одним беглым взглядом и внезапно его глаза затопил ужас. Он поспешил подняться так быстро, что от усердия едва не перевернул стол.

‒ Капитан, сэр! Прошу прощения, что не узнал вас! – отчеканил молодой человек.

Он едва слышно пробурчал в сторону:

‒ Чертов Алекс! Новый капитан - горячая штучка, а как же, подлец, опять он подставил меня…

Чарльз очень внимательно его слушал, и это бросилось в глаза. Кэссиди покраснел и немного заикаясь, начал оправдываться:

‒ Не то чтобы Вы плохо выглядите. Вы очень привлекательны, капитан, сэр! О боже, что я несу, – Кэссиди сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. - Прошу вас, забудьте все, что я вам наговорил и давайте сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Пожалуйста! Я люблю свою работу и только два месяца как получил место на этом участке.

Любопытно: у молодого человека на лицо невротичное расстройство, но Чарльзу необходимо его разуверить пока ситуация не стала непоправимой. В таких случаях нужно доверительное обращение, неплохо бы узнать его имя. Фамилию он прочитал на форменном бейдже. Ага, вот удача, офицер Кэссиди пьет кофе из кружки с надписью: «Шон – король Шотландии». Чарльз сомневался, что это совпадение.

Он постарался успокоить его голосом и жестами, мягким тоном предложив:

‒ Успокойся, Шон, все хорошо. Ты все сделал правильно, а теперь послушай меня, договорились?

Шон кивнул и посмотрел Чарльзу прямо в глаза.

‒ Послушай меня, Шон. Не стоит волноваться. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Я не ваш новый капитан. Я пришел по личному делу, касательно мисс Даркхольм и хотел попросить проводить меня к ней. Боюсь, ее задержали по ужасной ошибке – вот и все.

Шон открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег большая рыжая рыба.

‒ Мистер Кэссиди, быстрее приходите в себя и проводите этого человека куда ему нужно.

Чарльз обернулся на голос. Миловидная шатенка поднималась из кресла для посетителей. Чарльз понял, что когда он заходил, то едва заметил ее в углу. Она казалось очень внимательно листала какой-то журнал.

Она улыбнулась Чарльзу и строго посмотрела на Шона:

‒ Рада, что обо мне ходят столь лестные слухи, офицер, но лесть не освобождает вас от выполнения ваших прямых обязанностей. Мойра Мактаггерт, ваш новый капитан. Всегда очень познавательно начать знакомство со своей командой нестандартным способом.

Шон, красный как рак, выпятил тощую грудь.

‒ Будет исполнено, мэм.

‒ Вас что прислали из ВВС? – Мойра махнула ему рукой. – Не заставляйте мистера Ксавье ждать.

Офицер Кэссиди, то краснея, то бледнея, провел Чарльза через большой зал со столами заваленными бумагами, уныло снующими людьми и несколькими кофейными автоматами. Появление нового капитана произвело фурор сравнимый с неожиданной атакой террористов или не менее неожиданным наступлением Рождества. Оба события по-разному волнующие.

Они повернули в коридор, и Кэссиди вошел в комнату для допросов.

Чарльз, признаться, надеялся, что никогда не увидит это излюбленное голливудскими режиссерами место для съемки выбивания признаний воочию. В последнее время, жизнь стремится разуверить его буквально во всем.

За прозрачным стеклом сидела на стуле Рейвен в обществе детектива Платта и, очевидно, его напарницы – красивой смуглой девушки в строгом, сером костюме. Рейвен смотрела на них исподлобья и, судя по движению губ, то и дело огрызалась. Чарльз вздохнул, когда заметил, как детектив Платт время от времени прижимает салфетку к наливающемуся краснотой носу. Просто превосходно – Рейвен времени зря не теряла, а Чарльз на собственном опыте знал, что вопреки ее внешности, Рейвен обладает буквально нечеловеческой силой. Когда-то маленького Чарльза это, хм, расстраивало, но потом Чарльз вырос и понял, что каждый человек хорош в чем-то своем.

Кэссиди постучал в дверь. Девушка в сером костюме поднялась со стула и открыла им, отступив немного назад. Рейвен, увидев Чарльза, попыталась скрыть волнение за бравадой, упрямо выпятив подбородок. Чарльз знал, что даже в эту минуту она больше волнуется за него, чем за себя и в который раз подумал, что раз судьба свела его с Рейвен – жизнь свою он прожил не зря.

Он решил поприветствовать детективом первым.

‒ Добрый день, леди! – Чарльз кивнул девушке, и она мило улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Устала, напряжена, ногти на руках искусанные, автоматически пытается с ним флиртовать, бросая взгляды на Кэссиди. Тот смотрел на нее с недоумевающей, глуповатой улыбкой, но сигналов не принимал.

‒ Детектив Платт, ‒ Чарльз попытался применить свой самый дружелюбный тон.

Детектив не пожал протянутую руку. Он смерил его негодующим взглядом и скривил губы. Конечно, Чарльз, со своими пакетами из овощного выглядит отнюдь не образцом солидности, но тут что-то еще.

‒ Мисс Даркхольм утверждает, что вы ее брат. Это правда? – Платт сразу же перешел к делу.

‒ Да, это так. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье.

Девушка в сером обошла его и представилась:

‒ Детектив Сальвадоре. Мистер Ксавье, ваша сестра утверждает, что вчера при просмотре телешоу о текущей работе нашего полицейского участка, вы с ней заметили несоответствие в интервью с владельцем супермаркета, где произошла крупная кража, ‒ она улыбнулась, как будто ее позабавили собственные слова, ‒ и сегодня она пришла к нам за вознаграждением.

Рейвен бесцеремонно вклинилась в разговор:

‒ Конечно, я пришла за вознаграждением, это мои…наши честно заработанные деньги. Чарльз, не стой там, скажи, что так все и было!

‒ Да, моя сестра говорит правду…

‒ То есть вы оба, сидя перед телевизором и слушая эту идиотскую передачу, смогли за пару минут раскрыть дело, над которым я и мисс Сальвадоре работаем уже три дня безрезультатно! – перервал его Платт, яростно размахивая руками.

Не нужно было быть психотерапевтом, чтобы понять, что он расстроен чем-то помимо работы. Личная жизнь или проблемы со здоровьем? Чарльз внимательно к нему присмотрелся.

‒ Детектив Платт хотел сказать, что информация, предоставленная нам мисс Даркхольм, оказалась верной.

Рейвен громко хмыкнула.

‒ Мистер Мюррей сознался, когда на него ммм…надавили, ‒ продолжала тем временем детектив Сальваторе, ‒ но у нас теперь возникает встречный вопрос – не были ли вы его сообщниками? Согласитесь, что история о просмотре телешоу звучит… как бы, немного фантастично.

‒ Так и было, ‒ закивал Платт, ‒ они обо всем знали, а эта наглая девчонка даже посмела явиться за деньгами.

‒ Я бы попросила…‒ начала было Рейвен.

‒ Молчать! – Платт ударил кулаком по столу с такой силой, что стакан воды подпрыгнул над столом, и немного пролилось на поверхность.

Обручальное кольцо в наличии. Проблемы с женой, возможно измена или развод, определился Чарльз.

‒ Детектив, держите себя в руках! – воскликнула Сальваторе.

Чарльз, наверное, должен был остановить Рейвен когда увидел то самое выражение ее лица. У Рейвен рождалась идея. Пугающий результат не заставил себя ждать.

‒ Стойте, послушайте меня! Я каюсь, я соврала! – Рейвен умела привлекать внимание, потому что несколько пар глаз сразу же уставилось на нее.

Но она не дала никому вставить ни слова.

‒ Это не я раскрыла преступление, это он! – для пущего эффекта она протянула указательный палец в сторону Чарльза. Нужно было отучить ее показывать на людей еще в детстве, теперь было слишком поздно.

‒ Дело в том, что мой брат на самом деле телепат, ‒ закончила Рейвен серьезным и мрачным голосом, ‒ он слышит все ваши мысли и намерения. Можете сами убедиться.

Рейвен изящным жестом махнула указующей рукой, как будто освобождая ему сцену. Чарльз замер, не имея возможности пошевелиться, и ошарашено смотрел на всех четырех людей, что в свою очередь смотрели на него.

В этот исторический момент все решилось благодаря Шону.

‒ Святые угодники, так вот откуда вы узнали мое имя! – благоговейно прошептал тот.

А Чарльз, возможно, сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Он приложил пальцы к виску и, глядя на детектива Сальваторе, быстро проговорил:

‒ У вас недавно было свидание с офицером Кэссиди, но теперь вы не можете дождаться от него ответного шага и это занимает все ваши мысли.

Девушка удивленно охнула, а Шон снова покраснел и потупил глаза.

‒ Детектив Платт, у вас проблемы с вашей женой. – Чарльз не был уверен, но решил рискнуть. – Она твердо намерена подавать на развод.

‒ Ах ты мерзавец!

Платт бросился на Чарльза с кулаками и едва не заехал ему рукой по лицу. Кэссиди вовремя схватил его за плечо.

‒ Сэр, успокойтесь, это же штатский!

‒ Что тут такое твориться, объяснитесь? – в дверях стояла давнишняя капитан Мактаггерт. За ней толпились несколько человек в форме.

‒ Эти мошенники, ‒ Платт одернул костюм, ‒ они попытались надуть нас и нагло явились сюда, выдавая себя за каких-то циркачей!

‒ Я услышала достаточно, детектив Платт. К вашему несчастью, я успела до прибытия на отделение познакомиться с рапортом моего предшественника. Он настойчиво рекомендовал присмотреться к вам поближе. Это мой первый день, поэтому я предоставлю вам выбор: перевод или увольнение?

Она обернулась к Чарльзу:

‒ Вижу, вы нашли свою сестру. Извините за неподобающее поведение нашего коллеги. Мистер Кэссиди проводит вас к выходу.

Когда Мактаггерт скрылась из виду, Платт прошел мимо Чарльза, толкнув его плечом, и громко хлопнул дверью.

‒ Это было невероятно, мистер Ксавье! – тряс его руку Шон.

‒ Прошу, зовите меня Чарльз.

‒ Теперь-то ты решишься пригласить девушку выпить! – хлопнула полицейского по спине Рейвен.

‒ Я Энджел, приятно познакомиться, ‒ заулыбалась детектив. Она была ошарашена и никак не могла прийти в себя, заметил Чарльз. – Еще раз простите, что так вышло. Но я вас понимаю, я бы сама молчала о такой способности, будь она у меня.

Не может быть, что кто-то поверил в эту ерунду.

Чарльз улыбался и пожимал ей руку, а сам все время думал, когда же появится белый кролик.

По дороге Рейвен что-то шепнула Шону и убежала, подмигнув Чарльзу напоследок. Чарльз вышел на улицу и подставил лицо под теплые лучи. В Санта-Барбаре именно такое солнце, способное за считанные часы воскресить его веснушки – мимоходом подумал Чарльз. Его мысли напоминали вязкие волны, а предыдущий запал, что заставил Чарльза совершить эту детскую выходку – испарился. Почему он не просыпается?

Радостный крик вернул его в реальность.  Звонкий смех и копну светлых волос спустя, у него на шее повисла Рейвен. Она потрясла перед его глазами конвертом и запричитала:

‒ Чарльз, она подписала! Капитан как-там-ее подписала наше вознаграждение! Сегодня мы гуляем! Ура!

Чарльз притянул Рейвен к себе и поцеловал ее белокурую макушку. Как он мог отказать ей в том, что снова делало ее счастливой.

Вечером они сидели перед телевизором и смотрели очередной несмешной ситком. Никаких полицейских шоу сегодня.

На столике валялись пустые коробки из-под китайской еды.

Рейвен разомлела и положила голову ему на плечо. Как же он рад, подумал Чарльз, что она не оставила его одного. Она могла бы. Точнее сказать, ей стоило. Он тихо прошептал, зная, что Рейвен услышит:

‒ Ты мой лучший друг.

‒ Ошибаешься, Чарльз… – она зевнула, –  я – твой единственный друг…

 

  
  
◊◊◊

 

Все началось с дурацкого чая. Эрик никогда не понимал людей, пьющих эту мерзкую траву.

Он сидел в мерзком кафе с розовыми цветочками на стенах и оборками на скатертях и думал, что был бы он преступником, то ни за что не зашел бы в подобное место, даже если все другие лазейки перекрыты, но приказ есть приказ, а Эрик приказы не обсуждал. Перед ним за стойкой стояла чашка мутного, холодного, наверняка помойного кофе, а Эрик усиленно изображал обыденного посетителя и зорко смотрел на входы и выходы.

Над дверью мелодично звякнул колокольчик – это адское изобретение каждый раз заставляло его вздрагивать и тянуться рукой к скрытому оружию.

Вошел лохматый молодой человек в подозрительной одежде. Если люди надевают так много несуразных вещей, то причина может быть только одна ‒ им необходимо что-то спрятать под одеждой. Эрик начал мысленно транслировать угрожающую ауру. Новый подозрительный посетитель, окинув рассеянным взглядом зал, подошел и сел за стойкой возле Эрика, несмотря на наличие свободных мест. Может, Эрик недостаточно сильно демонстрировал свою враждебность.

Тем временем, его сосед заказал чай и с мечтательной улыбкой обернулся к нему. Таких ярких голубых глаз Эрику еще не доводилось видеть.

‒ Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье.

Ответом Эрика было молчание. А вблизи парень меньше всего походил на преступника – взгляд не тот. Слишком открытый.

‒ Можете ничего не говорить. Я просто решил вам помочь. Вы явно поджидаете тут кого-то ‒ судя по вашему виду и выбору места для наблюдения – вы полицейский или военный. Скорее всего, полицейский, но в нашем городе недавно. Может вы новый детектив, и подстерегаете тут опасного преступника? – он смешно нахмурил брови, и стал похож на недовольного ребенка.

Но его слова... Эрику стоило большого труда не схватить его за горло. Он так долго выслеживал ту банду, что в мыслях уже давно смаковал каждую деталь допроса мерзавцев. Может, кто-то из новых коллег решил подшутить или… Эрик незаметно передвинул руку ближе к пистолету.

‒ О нет, я не преступник, ‒ надоедливый незнакомец поднял вверх ладони, ‒ просто, с недавних пор так получилось, что я сам помогаю полиции. А вы, конечно, простите меня, но сидя тут в подозрительной одежде, ‒ кто бы говорил, но он посмел красноречиво посмотреть на черную водолазку и темные брюки Эрика, ‒ и со словом засада написанным на вашем лице, вам может понадобиться кто-то, чтобы отвлечь внимание от вас. Я решил помочь. Обещаю, что не буду путаться у вас под ногами.

Что-то пошло наперекосяк. Эрик одним ухом слушал этот несуразный лепет, а его ум уже привычно обрабатывал звуки снаружи – слишком резко затормозил автомобиль, громкий голос продавца соседнего магазина, звук, похожий на удар металла о металл. 

Он моментально напрягся, когда звякнул проклятый колокольчик, и повалил любителя чая на землю, попутно обжегшись тем самым чаем. Эрику пришлось прижать его собственным телом к полу, пока выстрелы разрывали столешницу в клочья. Паникуют. Значит, их заметили. Откуда у обычных дилетантов такое оружие, можно только гадать. Эрик порадовался, что его редко подводили инстинкты.

Наконец, Эрик сумел выудить из кармана пистолет и, дождавшись, когда у этих придурков кончатся патроны, выпустил две пули.

Первому он простелил ногу, а второй упал, схватившись за плечо. Эрик метнулся к раненому человеку и поспешил отшвырнуть пистолет ногой подальше. Второй упав, потерял сознание. Оставшемуся так не повезло – он катался по полу, скуля от боли. Две посетительницы сидели на полу и истошно вопили. Продавец за стойкой отделался легким ранением и прижимал собственный передник к руке. Старушка в углу, по-видимому, глухая и слепая – все происшествие просидела, помешивая чай. Это город идиотов и каждый новый человек словно стремиться подтвердить гипотезу Эрика.

Любитель горячего чая, а Эрик чувствовал новый уровень ненависти к напитку всей своей обожженной, покрасневшей кожей, медленно поднимался, не пытаясь даже оттряхнуть мусор с одежды и волос. Его большие, яркие глаза на мертвенно-бледном лице встретились с глазами Эрика. В этот момент Эрик подумал, что если и у несносного незнакомца будет истерика, то он тоже сорвётся.

Топот тяжелых сапог отвлек его и в кафе ворвался командор Вилсон собственной персоной. За ним, отставая на пару шагов, бежали три человека из спецподразделения – их имена запоминать не было смысла. Сальваторе, в бронежилете поверх очередного костюма, зашла последней.

Эрик не мог бы сдержать самодовольную улыбку, даже если бы хотел. Увидев улыбку Эрика, трое безымянных шестёрок Вилсона и Сальваторе вздрогнули в унисон. Вилсон лишь засверкал зубами в ответ – Эрик подозревал, что он не совсем нормальный еще с момента первой встречи и планирования операции.

‒ Детектив Леншерр, так держать! – Вилсон попытался дать ему пять.

Они что в детском саду, что ли? Можно подумать, что Эрик не стоит в луже крови и в метре от него не стонет раненый человек.

Вилсон совершенно не расстроился, когда Эрик его проигнорировал:

‒ Медики будут с минуты на минуту. Ну и капитан у вас, должен сказать. Смогла предусмотреть такую…интересную возможность отступления и оказалась права. Детектив, вы молодец, что поддержали.

Эрику только оставалось молча скрипеть зубами – Мактаггерт согласилась с его методами работы, но потребовала оказать ей услугу. Знал ли Эрик, что банда, успевшая засветиться в его родном городе, решила наведаться в Санта-Барбару? Он откликнулся на предложение поучаствовать в задержании с энтузиазмом, но получил нелогичный приказ сторожить дурацкое кафе, только потому, что его задняя дверь выходит к жилому району. В мозгу капитана давно зрела идея, что преступники используют многоэтажные дома, чтобы сбить полицию со следа. Что ж, на этот раз её острая интуиция не подвела, а Эрик не просидел целый час в ванильно-конфетном аду зря, медленно сходя с ума. Да ей просто повезло на этот раз!

Сальваторе, кажется, узнала давнишнего любителя чая. Она подбежала к нему и начала тихо что-то спрашивать. Эрик отвернулся. Его новая бойкая напарница интересовала его меньше всего.

Последний раз, голубоглазый незнакомец мелькнул перед его глазами, когда кивал и улыбался Кэссиди после прибытия остальной команды. Они с Кэссиди пожали друг другу руки, и Кэссиди придержал для него желтую полицейскую ленту. Эрик как раз уворачивался от дружеского хлопка Вилсона, когда они снова встретились взглядами. Незнакомец серьезно кивнул Эрику и скрылся в толпе.

Кто же знал, что отныне встречи на местах преступлений станут для них самый обыденным делом.

 

 

 

**Эпизод 1**

 

Рейвен усиленно расчищала им дорогу локтями, не стесняясь пихать людей и топтаться по ногам. Все упреки и матерные комментарии неслись в спину Чарльзу. Она ни на что не обращала внимания, а крепко держала его за руку и протаскивала сквозь толпу зевак.

‒ Надо же, как повезло! Только вышли погулять в парк, а труп уже тут как тут, ‒ пыхтела она, ‒ еще свежий. Чарльз, ты понял, это изумительная удача!

Чарльз мысленно попросил всех богов, в которых он уже не верил, чтобы они даровали его сестре чувство такта или, на худой конец, сделали его глухим.

‒ А вот и Энжел! – Рейвен поднялась на цыпочки и замахала руками, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание детектива Сальваторе.

Ее распущенные волосы хлестнули Чарльза по лицу, и он поспешил отойти в сторону. Офицер Кэссиди приветливо улыбнулся и кивнул. Нужно выбирать из двух зол меньшее, решил Чарльз и подошел к Шону.

‒ Здравствуй, Шон. Как у тебя дела?

‒ Спасибо! Все хорошо, я последовал вашему совету, хм, совету вашей сестры точнее, и, кажется, ‒ он украдкой бросил взгляд на детектива Сальваторе, ‒ все начинает налаживаться. Вы оба спасли мне жизнь!

‒ Да ладно тебе.

‒ Нет-нет, все так и было! О, чуть не забыл, вы сами то как? Я имею в виду ту перестрелку на углу Треверси.

Чарльз вздохнул и поспешил взять себя в руки. Какая ирония: в то утро они с Рейвен получили второй чек от капитана Мактаггерт за незначительную бумажную работу – что-то вроде системного анализа всех мест ограблений, совершаемой одной и той же бандой в нескольких штатах. Чарльзу даже не пришлось выходить из дому. Он просмотрел все документы и составил отчет. Наутро, капитан позвонила Рейвен и сообщила, что они могут забрать свое вознаграждение. Чарльз съездил за деньгами, по дороге домой купил себе новый, недорогой телефон и впервые за весь период пребывания в Санта-Барбаре, начал замечать красоту города.

Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, когда внезапно решил зайти в маленькое угловое кафе. Чарльз еще раз убедился в том, что жизнь не просто его испытывает – она заставляет его то и дело ходить по краю и наступит момент, когда он не выдержит. Единственное, что удерживает его на хрупком льду реальности – это Рейвен. Но было одно существенное «но» – Чарльз слишком хорошо знал подобных пациентов, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в том, что долго он так не выдержит.

Чарльз очень долго молчал, и отвечать Шону уже не было смысла. Вместо этого, он окинул внимательным взглядом место преступления. Фотограф, светловолосый юноша в майке и джинсах, носился возле трупа и с такой скоростью и рвением менял ракурсы, словно фотографировал мировую знаменитость или модель, а не безымянную, навечно застывшую женщину с синяками на шее.

\- Алекс, остынь! – детектив Сальваторе прошипела в его сторону, - если Маккой увидит, что ты снова все затоптал, то тебе не поздоровится! С минуты на минуту прибудет капитан, она как раз возвращается с мэрии, а ты знаешь, как она относиться к правильному внешнему виду и достойному поведению штатных сотрудников!

Энжел строгим жестом поправила воротник и так безупречно выглаженной блузки.

Парень не отреагировал. Он пожал плечами и начал делать снимки лица жертвы крупным планом.

Чарльз не успел опомниться, как Рейвен появилась, словно из ниоткуда, и потянула его за рукав рубашки поближе к Энжел.

Детектив Сальваторе устало улыбнулась ему и произнесла:

‒ Жаль вас расстраивать, но с этим случаем все предельно ясно. Убитая, мисс Адлер, жила неподалеку и вечером, как раз перед смертью, поссорилась со своим парнем. Тело, с явными следами удушения, обнаружил ее собственный сосед – он бегает по утрам по этой дорожке в парке…

‒ Это он?! Сосед – убил?

‒ Да нет же, Рейвен, ‒ покачала она головой, ‒ парень всегда первый в списке подозреваемых…

‒ Как быстро вам удалось собрать такое впечатляющее количество информации! – изумился Чарльз.

Энжел смутилась:

‒ Да, от вас ничего не скроешь. Сосед Адлер, мистер Миллер, близкий друг моего покойного дедушки и тоже полицейский. Точнее, бывший полицейский.

‒ Можно, мы с ним поговорим? – встряла Рейвен.

‒ Думаю, вреда от этого не будет, ‒ протянула детектив, ‒ только не задерживайте его дольше необходимого. Сегодня он читает лекцию в академии...

Но Рейвен снова взяла дело в свои руки и быстрым шагом приблизилась к статному мужчине в шортах и красной футболке. На вид ему не дашь и сорока пяти, подумал было Чарльз. Зря он упустил из виду, что ему следовало представиться, прежде чем это сделает за него Рейвен.

‒ Не обращайте внимания, мистер Миллер, он часто так уходит в себя. Все-таки нелегко справиться с грузом стольких человеческих сознаний. Вот поэтому, я – его главная помощница и ассистентка, буду объяснять вам все непонятные моменты. Ручаюсь, что мы уже давно работаем с полицией и все делаем в лучшем виде.

‒ Почему я раньше не видел вас в участке? – прищурился мужчина.

Рейвен выразительно наклонилась к нему так, чтобы майка натянулась на груди. Женские чары…Чарльз подавил желание оттащить ее от свидетеля и пообещал себе, что обязательно поговорит с Рейвен о ее поведении после возвращения домой. Правда, он заранее знал, что его речи о правильном поведении молодой девушки, результата не достигнут. Но, утешал себя Чарльз, Рейвен когда-то повзрослеет и возможно даже скажет ему спасибо.

‒ Мы раньше работали на другом побережье, ‒ улыбнулась Рейвен. – Но вы же сами опытный страж правопорядка и понимаете, что наши вопросы всего лишь формальность.

Рейвен обернулась и кивнула в сторону Энжел.

Если методы ее флирта и были излишне демонстративными и прямолинейными, то они точно действовали на мужчин подобных Миллеру, донельзя уверенных в собственной значимости и привлекательности и не особо разборчивых. О боги всемогущие, Чарльз точно поговорит с Рейвен, как только они отойдут подальше от нежелательных ушей.

Собеседник Рейвен наконец то разговорился:

‒ Да, ‒ кивнул он, ‒ мы действительно были соседями вот уже целых три года. Ирэн была такой милой девушкой. У нее были серьезные проблемы со зрением, и мне часто приходилось помогать ей по хозяйству – знаете, там кран протечет или нужно поднять что-то тяжелое.

‒ Сразу видно, что вы умеете работать руками, ‒ Рейвен использовала свой томный тон, и Чарльз едва не провалился от стыда под землю.

‒ Простите, что перерываю вас, но расскажите нам поподробнее о ссоре? – обратился Чарльз к Миллеру, стараясь вырваться из вязкого кошмара, в который превратился для него разговор этих двоих.

Миллер словно впервые его заметил и посмотрел сверху вниз взглядом должным означать: не путайся у меня под ногами, когда я охмуряю девушку.

‒ Нечего особо рассказывать. Сэм кричал так громко, что его слышало полдома, ‒ Миллер начал легонько покручивать кольцо на безымянном пальце. – Совсем распустился парень, раньше он такого себе не позволял.

‒ А раньше они тоже ссорились? – заинтересовалась Рейвен.

‒ Всякое бывало, ‒ Миллер чуть нахмурился и приподнял уголок губ в ироничной насмешке, ‒ в наше время молодые люди не ценят, то, что имеют. А молодость, между тем, так быстро проходит, что не успеваешь и оглянуться.

‒ О, вы еще так молоды. Не вам это говорить, ‒ понизила голос Рейвен и изящным жестом откинула назад копну волос.

Чарльз услышал и увидел все, что было нужно. Он стоически рассудил, что его отсутствия никто не заметит.

Пожалуй, стоит подойти поближе к телу и осмотреть его, пока есть возможность. Не то, чтобы у него был диплом врача-патологоанатома, но он провел целый год на отделении общей практики в свое время, пока не определился, что его призвание заключается…точнее заключалось в немного другой медицинской сфере.

Чарльз нагнулся над телом достаточно близко, чтобы различить синяки на белой шее. Убийца подошел сзади, решил он. Кроме того, она была так легко одета, что можно было предположить, что она сама вышла к нему. Чарльз оглянулся. Жилой дом стоял как раз на опушке парка, через дорогу. Естественно, это не самое удачное место для…

Кто-то резко схватил его за плечо и развернул.

‒ Какого черта тут делает этот... О нет, это снова ты! – прорычал голос, и Чарльз с некой долей замешательства увидел лицо того полицейского, с кем так опрометчиво решил завязать беседу почти неделю назад.

Сегодня он был одет в серый костюм с кричащим галстуком малинового цвета, но выглядел еще опаснее, чем в прошлый раз. Этому человеку подошел бы камуфляж спецподразделения, а не полицейский значок.

Тем временем детектив, не отпуская его плеча, развернул Чарльза в сторону от трупа и яростно заговорил:

‒ Ты что преследуешь меня? Признавайся, кто ты такой и кто тебя послал? – он по-волчьи оскалился Чарльзу в лицо и, пользуясь незначительной разницей в росте, притянул его поближе, нависая над ним как коршун.

‒ Леншерр, ‒ послышался голос капитана, ‒ что вы себе позволяете? Это вам не Лос-Анжелес! Успокойтесь немедленно и отпустите его!

Детектив оттолкнул Чарльза от себя намного резче, чем это позволяла общепринятая вежливость.

‒ Пусть тогда объяснит, что он делал возле трупа! Да и кто он такой вообще! Это зона преступления. У вас в городе, наверное, и принято водить туристов и зевак посмотреть на трупы, но я так работать не привык, ‒ после паузы он подумал и добавил, ‒ мэм?...

‒ Чарльз, вы в порядке? – Мактаггерт не удостоила Леншерра даже мимолетного взгляда, и Чарльз отчетливо видел, как сильно сжалась его челюсть.

‒ Да, спасибо Мойра! – кивнул ей Чарльз.

‒ Но, к сожаленью, протокол есть протокол, и я должна знать, что вы тут делаете... – капитан сделала выразительную паузу.

‒ Мы с Рейвен оказались тут совершенно случайно: гуляли по парку после ее смены, и Рейвен заметила необычное скопление людей…

Честно говоря, Рейвен думала, что на лужайке, где собралась толпа, выступает мим или показывают фокусы. Она питала странную слабость к этим развлечениям. Нужно справедливо отметить, что тот факт, что это место оказалось местом преступления, воодушевил ее ничуть не меньше.

‒ Понятно, но настолько мне известно из разговора с детективом Сальваторе, ваша помощь нам не требуется. Случай довольно прискорбный, но очевидный. Если нам понадобиться ваша помощь, мы вам позвоним.

Мойра только что выставила его прочь, только в более культурной манере.

Чарльз обратил внимание, что детектив Леншерр агрессивно жестикулирует в его сторону, переговариваясь с Шоном. Тот слушал его, нахмурив брови, но кивнул и покорно подошел к Чарльзу.

‒ Извините, мистер Ксавье, но детектив Леншерр приказал проследить, чтобы вы покинули место преступления.

Чарльз слегка улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу ободряющим жестом.

‒ Ничего страшного, Шон. Так или иначе, мы собирались уходить.

Шон добросовестно проводил его до края огражденной зоны и помахал на прощанье. Чарльз пожелал ему хорошего дня и начал протискиваться через ту же толпу, только в обратном направлении. Люди запомнили его слишком хорошо, если считать все локти, будто бы нечаянно врезавшиеся ему под ребра.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, когда он выбрался из толпы и остановился немного отдышаться.

‒ Чарльз, стой там и никуда не уходи. Я тебя вижу и буду через минуту!

Рейвен и вправду примчалась через минуту, держа в руках два рожка мороженого.

‒ Извини, мне захотелось мороженого, и я отошла на пару минут, а почему ты здесь, а не с Энжел? Она упоминала, что у них появился новый детектив в штате. Мне было бы любопытно на него взглянуть.

Чарльз, предвидя бурную реакцию, вкратце описал ей ситуацию.

‒ Вот кретин! Да как он смеет так вести себя с тобой! Знал бы он, с кем он разговаривает! – Рейвен размахнулась рожком как шпагой.

‒ Осторожно, дорогая, ты же можешь запачкаться! И, Рейвен, ‒ Чарльз серьёзно взглянул на нее, - для нас же лучше, если он ничего не узнает.

Рейвен сузила глаза, и Чарльз понял, что она это так не оставит. Она донельзя ярко реагировала на все обиды. Когда наступил тот момент, с которого она начала считать Чарльза частью собственного мира и зачищать его, не видя разницы между ними, он не помнил.

‒ Чарльз, тогда тем более мы не можем этого так оставить, разве ты не согласен! – Рейвен по очереди откусила кусок от каждого рожка и, словно впервые заметив их у себя в руках, спохватилась. ‒  Упс, а я тебе ничего не купила. Но знаешь, у них все равно не было ничего с тропическими фруктами – только ваниль и шоколад.

Чарльз отмахнулся и мягко улыбнулся:

‒ Ты же знаешь, у меня в последнее время нет аппетита.

– Поэтому вся одежда и висит на тебе как на пугале. Чарльз, ты когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало?

‒ Дорогая, внешний вид – это не то, что волнует меня сейчас в первую очередь.

– Не то, чтобы ты раньше отличался таким уж и хорошим вкусом… ‒ проглотив мороженое, продолжила она, ‒ я не могу забыть, как ты нарядился на ту вечеринку в Лондоне. Помнишь, когда мы возвращались домой, в парке к тебе подошел какой-то мужик и предложил за тридцатку сделать ему… нет, я не скажу это вслух… ой, не могу больше! ‒ Рейвен засмеялась во весь голос, а одно недоеденное мороженное таки упало на землю.

Чарльз нервно взял ее за локоть и попытался увести в сторону от толпы. Некоторые люди начали, не скрываясь, таращиться в его сторону, и он почувствовал нарастающую волну смущения. По опыту Чарльз знал, как это выглядит со стороны –  он стоит тут и радует публику весьма красноречивым пунцовым лицом, в то время как истинная виновница происшествия едва не качается по земле в пароксизме громкого смеха.

Они спустились вниз по алее, и Чарльз усадил Рейвен на деревянную скамейку. На лавочке уже сидела женщина средних лет и качала в коляске малыша, поглядывая на них с осуждением.

Рейвен немного успокоилась. Она только всхлипывала и хихикала, время от времени поднимая глаза на Чарльза и снова зажимая рот ладонью.

Наконец, женщина громко хмыкнула и, пробормотав что-то о наркоманах, укатила свою коляску прочь, наградив Чарльза презрительным взглядом.

‒ Боже мой, Чарльз, это воспоминание будет смешить меня даже когда я стану старой и сморщенной бабулей, и буду рассказывать его своим внукам!

Она вытерла уголки глаз и продолжила деловым тоном:

‒ Так вот, о чем я говорила, давай возьмемся за это дело. Моя интуиция говорит мне, что, во-первых – нам нужны деньги, а во-вторых – не бывает все так просто и гладко! – Рейвен подняла в назидании указательный палец и помахала им из стороны в сторону.

‒ А ведь Миллер нам наврал, не правда ли? – она лукаво посмотрела на Чарльза.

‒ Молодец, ты абсолютно верно подметила! – Чарльз ничем не выдал своего удивления.

‒ Я слежу и учусь! – гордо заявила Рейвен. – Хотя мне всегда казалось, что то, чему тебя учили в Оксфорде, не пригодится в реальной жизни.

‒ Странно слышать это от девушки, не закончившей даже первый семестр обучения, а отправившейся, дай-ка припомню, познавать тайны собственной души в страны третьего мира.

‒ Ладно тебе, мы стоим друг друга, хотя, готова поспорить, что я провела те два года своей жизни с гораздо большей пользой, чем ты.

‒ Рейвен, да я места себе не находил во время твоего отсутствия, как ты можешь так…

‒ Хватит, Чарльз. Мы же не говорим об этом, или ты забыл?

Чарльз замолчал и попытался собраться с мыслями.

‒ Наверное, есть смысл опросить остальных соседей мисс Адлер.

‒ Она жила в квартире под 13-тым номером. Прямо жуть какое совпадение, ‒ подала голос Рейвен, ‒ и, кстати, окна выходят на дорогу в парк. Так мне рассказывал Миллер.

Опрос соседей был провальным более чем полностью. Женщина, сидевшая на лавочке с ребенком, оказалась владелицей квартиры напротив и пригрозила вызвать полицию, если еще раз увидит их в доме. Следующая квартира пустовала без владельца. Оставался только мистер Миллер, но с ним они уже говорили.

Рейвен задумчиво стояла возле белой двери с номером тринадцать и качала головой.

‒ Ну как же так, мы не можем прийти сюда и ничего не узнать! – она в сердцах хлопнула по двери ладонью, и та приоткрылась.

‒ Повезло! – радостно потерла она руки.

‒ Рейвен, даже не думай. Мы не можем просто взять и ворваться в чужой дом. Мало того, что это незаконно, но нормы…

‒ Вы еще здесь? Я же предупреждала, что вызову полицию! – донесся рассерженный голос из-за соседней двери.

Послышался щелчок дверной цепочки и, прежде чем Чарльз успел опомниться, Рейвен схватила его за руку и втянула в распахнутую дверь. Она только-только успела прикрыть за ними дверь. Снаружи послышалось сердитое ворчание:

‒ Вот распустились! Наверное, показалось…

Потом послышался детский плач, и женщина поспешила вернуться в собственную квартиру.

Рейвен приложила ухо к двери и выдохнула с облегчением:

‒ Хух, эта истеричка наконец убралась, ‒ она подергала дверную ручку.

‒ Рейвен, нельзя раскидываться такими опрометчивыми словами. Я уже не раз говорил, что психические заболевания – это не те слова, которые можно использовать для характеристики человека. И не имея никаких оснований…

‒ Чарльз, прервись тут на минутку, ‒ Рейвен повернулась к нему с виноватым выражением лица, ‒ и можешь сделать глубокий вдох – кажется, я нас нечаянно заперла.   
  


◊◊◊

  
  


Рейвен дергала ручку и так и этак, и даже уже хотела было поковырять ее булавкой, как часто делают герои сериалов. Хорошо, что ей вовремя пришло в голову, что лучше всего будет совсем не оставлять следов. В конце концов, она сдалась и тщательно вытерла те поверхности, к которым прикасалась, висящей на крючке возле двери банданой. На всякий случай. Девушке то уже все равно – справедливо рассудила она.

Чарльз все это время красноречиво молчал. Он устало прислонился спиной к стене возле двери и закрыл глаза.

– Не переживай ты так, кто-то рано или поздно сюда зайдет, и мы выберемся. Будем действовать по ситуации, и все будет отлично! – она попыталась не переборщить с беспечностью, но немного перестаралась.

– Рейвен, как ни стараюсь, но не могу придумать рациональной отговорки, что объяснила бы наше с тобою присутствие в квартире жертвы. Что же прикажешь теперь делать? Мы заперты в чужом доме на четвертом этаже, и с минуты на минуту сюда нагрянет полиция.

– Когда они придут, мы спрячемся.

– Куда? – Чарльз многозначительным жестом обвел помещение студии. Хозяйка уважала минимализм во всем.

– Не знаю, что-нибудь придумаем! Какой смысл волноваться пока ничего не случилось?

– Я просто стараюсь обсудить превентивные меры, но, по-видимому, это пустая трата времени.

– Вот именно! Лучше займись тем, ради чего мы пришли.

Чарльз с обреченным видом отлепился о стены и, осторожно ступая, прошелся по квартире. Рейвен не стала ему мешать – в таких вещах от нее было мало толку. Наблюдать за людьми – это одно, а уметь смотреть на вещи – совсем другое.

Она задумчиво смотрела на собственное отражение в большом зеркале напротив двери – когда увидела, как за ее спиной неотвратимо медленно поворачивается дверная ручка. Чарльз, по счастливой случайности как раз посмотрел в ее сторону. Она жестом подозвала его к себе. Рискнуть – так рискнуть. Чарльз не совсем понял, что именно происходит, когда Рейвен крепко прижала их обоих к стене возле двери. Ей повезло – дверь открылась не настежь.

Она задержала дыхание, когда в комнату осторожным шагом зашел человек в синей футболке и светлых джинсах. Рейвен догадалась посмотреть в зеркало. На вид обычный парень – стриженый, среднего телосложения, не очень примечательный. Он немного поколебался на пороге, но потом прошел вглубь комнаты к небольшому столику с туалетными принадлежностями. Это их единственный шанс, поняла она в ту же минуту. Не теряя ни секунды, Рейвен шепнула Чарльзу:

– А теперь – бежим! – и первым вытолкала его из-за двери.

Парень обернулся на шум, но Рейвен только и успела заметить удивленное лицо. Она выскочила из квартиры и рывком закрыла дверь.

Чарльз ждал ее на лестничном пролете. Как обычно, он покраснел как школьник, и теперь будет долго на нее дуться, но веселье того стоило.

Она нахмурилась в его сторону.

Чарльз кивнул на лестничную клетку – теперь и Рейвен, прислушавшись, услышала шум приближающихся шагов и знакомый голос Энжел. Как же вовремя они выбрались!

Энжел появилась в пролете лестницы вместе с чертовски привлекательным высоким мужчиной в сером костюме. Он заметил взгляд Рейвен и поднял глаза. Какое красивое лицо. И телосложение – словно скульптура или гравировка, изображающая античных героев. Чарльз любил пичкать ее всякой стариной, прививал вкус к прекрасному – он добился только того, что все мужчины в жизни Рейвен получали греческие прозвища, не более.

Холодный взгляд скользнул по Рейвен и остановился на ее брате. Красивое лицо тут же исказила гримаса раздражения. Странно, обычно Чарльз нравился людям, не прилагая никаких усилий.

– Что вы оба тут делаете? – удивленно спросила Энжел, а ее напарник проигнорировал их и молча направился прямо к двери.

– Стойте, подождите! – Рейвен пыталась говорить тише, памятуя о нервной соседке. – В квартире убитой кто-то есть.

– Откуда такая информация? – насторожилась Энжел.

– Детектив Сальваторе, не стоит тратить время на бред этих умалишённых, – резко отрезал мужской голос.

Следующую реплику детектив адресовал Чарьзу:

– Капитан Мактаггерт объяснила мне цель и смысл вашего с ней сотрудничества, – на его лице появилась самодовольная ухмылка, – могу вас заверить, что с момента моего вступления в должность ваши услуги больше нам не понадобятся. Иными словами – шли бы вы отсюда да поскорее, пока мы не предъявили вам обвинение в умышленном препятствии следствию.

– Леншерр… это лишнее, – пробормотала Энжел, – И почему мне везет на высокомерных мерзавцев?

– Мы сейчас не обсуждаем вашу личную жизнь, детектив, – нахмурился Леншерр.

– Да я и не личную жизнь имела в виду… – совсем тихо проговорила она.

– Погодите, пожалуйста, там и вправду кто-то есть, – Чарльз посмотрел на детективов своим коронным умоляющим взглядом, – неужели вам так сложно поверить нам?

У Леншерра дернулся левый глаз. Потом он рывком вытащил пистолет из кобуры:

– Пускай, но если ваш экстрасенс решил выставить меня дураком, то ему придётся об этом пожалеть! 

– Расслабьтесь, мистер! – Рейвен победно улыбнулась. – Чарльз всегда прав, хотя иногда это и раздражает…

– Ну, спасибо, Рейвен.

Леншерр подошел к двери и подергал ручку – было заперто. Он жестом подозвал Энжел. Очевидно, они разжились запасными ключами у консьержа. Энжел быстро открыла замок и положила руку себе на пояс, поближе к оружию. Они с Леншерром обменялись взглядами, и девушка приоткрыла дверь в квартиру первой, стоя вполоборота на пороге.

– Это полиция Санта-Барбары! Есть тут кто?

Можно подумать, что эти слова заставят человека в страхе поднять руки и сдаться властям. Рейвен едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Леншерр прошел вперед и жестом предложил напарнице следовать за ним. Рейвен решила, что теперь вполне можно будет и самой посмотреть. Вдруг, изнутри послышался грохот и  Леншерр громко прокричал:

– Стой, мерзавец!

Из двери прожогом выскочил парень и помчался к лестнице. В его руках был зажат пистолет. Чарльз! Рейвен сразу же метнулась к брату, но тут на площадке вдруг стало слишком людно. Из квартиры напротив выбежала женщина с орущим младенцем в одной руке и бейсбольной битой в другой. Леншерр и Энджел едва не застряли в дверях, пытаясь одновременно покинуть квартиру жертвы.

– Проклятые наркоманы!

– Стой или я стреляю!

– Леншерр, разуйте глаза!

– Чарльз!

– Отойдите! Все отойдите или я выстрелю!

– Давай поспорим, кто быстрее, – оскалился Леншерр.

– Детектив, вы в своем уме?!

– Я вызвала полицию! Сейчас вас всех упекут за решетку!

– Мы из полиции, мэм, – отозвалась Энжел. Она не сводила глаз с парня, прижавшего Чарльза к стене и приставившего к его виску пистолет.

Черт, черт, черт побери! Рейвен в бессилии и бешенстве сжимала и разжимала кулаки. Она стояла в четырех шагах от безумца, угрожавшего Чарльзу, но могла лишь неподвижно замереть и смотреть.

Этот Леншерр совсем чокнутый! Она услышала, как он демонстративно снял оружие с предохранителя и намеренно сделал небольшой шаг в сторону вооруженного человека.

– Леншерр, что вы делаете? Немедленно прекратите!

– Это что, пистолет?! – истеричка начала пятиться в сторону, а ребенок заорал с новой силой.

Ну все, они ее достали. Рейвен попыталась перенестись мысленно на год назад и представить себе то специфичное чувство расслабленности и крайней сосредоточенности, что всегда делало ее реакцию неимоверно быстрой. Она некстати вспомнила как Чарльз, выслушав ее восхищенные комментарии по поводу тренировки, попытался превратить все в очередной урок морали от профессора Ксавье. Хорошо, что она его остановила, прежде чем услышала, что лежит между злостью и умиротворением.

Была или не была! Рейвен легонько покачнулась на месте и ушла в сторону. Как только она оказалась за спиной нападавшего, она сразу же схватила и с силой вывернула в сторону его руку, держащую пистолет. Раздался болезненный крик.  Пистолет, после громкого выстрела в стену, упал на несколько ступенек вниз. Рейвен резко развернула горе-стрелка к себе лицом и ее кулак впечатался в его солнечное сплетение один, второй раз. Она с силой приложила его коленом и когда раздался хруст Рейвен уже знала куда ударит снова пока она не почувствовала стальные пальцы на своих предплечьях.

– Успокойся! – прорычал Леншерр, – Держи себя в руках.

Она рванулась из его хватки, но после затихла и начала искать глазами Чарльза. Энжел уже возилась возле преступника с наручниками. Где же Чарльз? Внутри все сжалось в гадкий холодный комок, что растворился как по волшебству, когда она подняла голову и увидела Чарльза. Он наклонился к истеричке из соседней квартиры и о чем-то вещал притихшей женщине.

Леншерр проследил за ее взглядом и оттолкнул Рейвен от себя.

– За такую выходку надо было бы вас обоих…

– Леншерр, останетесь осмотреть квартиру без меня? Я доставлю задержанного в участок.

– С какой стати вы мне приказываете, детектив? По старшинству, я должен…

– А я должна отрапортовать о вашем недопустимом поведении, поэтому решать, как мы поступим, предлагаю вам, – отрезала Энджел. Она ответила на телефонный звонок, – Да, Шон, да произошел инцидент. Нет, я сама доложу капитану.

Рука легла на ее плечо и Рейвен вздрогнула.

– Извини, дорогая, я не хотел оставлять тебя одну, но миссис Грей нужна была моя помощь.

– Снова ты в своем репертуаре, – вздохнула Рейвен.

Чарльз отвел глаза в сторону и обернулся к Леншерру:

– Детектив, можно вас на несколько слов?

Леншерр неразборчиво что-то пробурчал в ответ.

– Соседка Мисс Адлер настаивает, что она состояла в тесной связи с одним из ее университетских преподавателей, а этот несчастный всего лишь друг ее парня. И, кстати, к убийству он не имеет никакого отношения.

– С меня довольно! – взбесился Леншерр, – Штатским тут вообще не место. У меня нет времени на этот бред. Конечно, как детектив я полностью слеп и не могу понять, что человек, выбежавший из квартиры жертвы с заряженным пистолетом, совершенно определенно не имеет к убийству никакого отношения. Если услышу еще одно слово, то клянусь, что найду предлог, чтобы арестовать какого-то  недо-экстрасенса и его подружку-маньячку!

– Мой брат не экстрасенс, а телепат!

Леншерр стремительно развернулся и в сердцах хлопнул дверью злополучной квартиры под номером 13.

Когда они спускались вниз по лестнице, Чарльз задумчиво произнес:

– Рейвен, кажется, ключи остались у детектива Сальваторе. Ты не думаешь, что с детективом Леншерром могла приключиться та же досадная неприятность, что и с нами.

Рейвен слегка пожала плечами –  все-таки Чарльз очень часто оказывается прав. У нее сразу же поднялось настроение.

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Эрик был близок к убийству прямо на рабочем месте как никогда до этого. Все-таки, все женщины в его жизни словно сговорились свести его с ума, и он был почти готов признать, что у них получилось. Прошел день, с того момента, когда он застрял в квартире жертвы и ему пришлось выбирать между чудесной альтернативой: выбиванием двери и просьбой к Сальваторе вернуться и выпустить его. Второе было мучительно само по себе. Первое приносило удовольствие, но обещало неприятное выяснение отношений с капитаном. Как оказалось, неприятного выяснения отношений с капитаном не удалось избежать никакими способами.

– Леншерр, как вы могли так поступить?

Эрик демонстративно приподнял левую бровь.

– В моем кабинете через три минуты, – бросила ему Мактаггерт, подойдя к его столу ранним утром. – И пригласите также Сальваторе.

Через десять минут Эрик бросал хмурые взгляды на капитана, расхаживавшую с угла в угол. Сальваторе притихла в кресле возле стола. Эрик тоже соблюдал стоическое молчание.

– Вы можете мне объяснить, как два высококвалифицированных офицера полиции могли подвергнуть гражданских такой опасности?

– Разрешите возразить.

Она на минуту прервалась и удивленно уставилась на Эрика.

– Прошу вас.

– За это происшествие я не несу никакой вины. Наоборот, я считаю, что винить нужно ваших так называемых консультантов. Я не нанимался работать нянькой.

– Эти так называемые консультанты снова оказались правы там, где вы, детектив Леншерр попали впросак. Именно поэтому я пригласила их снова. Обнаружены новые обстоятельства дела – ваша напарница вас с ними ознакомит.

С этими словами Мактаггерт выпроводила их из кабинета.

Эрик догнал Сальваторе по дороге в комнату для допросов.

– Не нужно нависать надо мной, детектив, – бросила она через плечо. – Это не я рассказала капитану о том, как вы вчера играли в Клинта Иствуда или занимательную игру «кто-же-выстрелит-первым», – Сальваторе была явно довольна собственной находчивостью. –  Мелкий воришка, друг Сэмюеля Брандта, не вовремя решил забрать свой пистолет. Оружие проходит по делу о ограблении банка, совершенном месяц назад. Парень решил проявить находчивость и припрятать улику против подельников в доме незрячей девушки своего друга. План казался ему необычайно оригинальным. Капитан вмешалась и предложила ему поблажку в суде, при условии, что он сдаст своих приятелей. От облегчения парень разговорился настолько, что покаялся даже в своем вчерашнем проступке, апеллируя к расшалившимся нервам и своему ужасу перед страшным детективом с острыми зубами.

Эрик выразительно прочистил горло.

– Да-да, так и было, – ехидно улыбнулась Энджел, – я там была и все слышала.

Каким же было негодование Эрика, когда в комнате за прозрачным стеклом обнаружился Ксавье, ведущий беседу с привлекательной женщиной в алом костюме, время от времени прижимавшей к глазам платок.

– Да что он себе позволяет?

– Леншерр, давайте постоим и понаблюдаем. – Сальваторе не дала ему открыть дверь.

– Мы не можем позволить ему запросто вмешиваться в наши дела!

– Нет, – девчонка прислонилась спиной к двери, и подняла на него негодующий взгляд, – Уверена, что помощь нам не помешает. Вы ведете себе так, как будто у вас отбирают собственного ребенка, хотя, упаси боже, конечно! – Она тряхнула головой, словно прогоняя неприятные мысли и продолжила. – Мы должны раскрывать преступления, чтобы наказать виновных и защитить невиновных, а не для того чтобы потешить свое эго.

– Напыщенные фразы так же пусты, как и люди их произносящие. Начиталась умных книжек и думаешь, что все понимаешь в этой жизни? ‒ иронично переспросил Эрик.

– Нет, я до некоторых пор совсем ничего не читала, – горько улыбнулась она, – и не проходит и дня, чтобы я об этом не пожалела. Но, детектив, поймите одно – мы все, на этом участке, работаем как одна команда. Может мы не всегда очень хорошая команда, но все же… А что делаете вы? Приезжаете с Лос-Анжелеса и начинаете –

– О, прошу прощения, Энджел.

Ксавье стоял в дверном проеме и в замешательстве придерживал Сальваторе за плечи. Выражение лица детектива, когда внезапно за ее спиной открылась дверь – было бесценным.

– Нет, это вы извините меня, – к удивлению Эрика, ее скулы слегка зарумянились. – Что вам удалось выяснить?

Он тихо прикрыл дверь и обернулся.

– Доброе утро, детективы, – их горе-консультант сам того не замечая, массировал висок и выглядел хуже бледного трупа двухдневной давности. Тем не менее, он постарался улыбнуться Эрику и, именно это раззадорило его больше всего.

– Давайте пройдем в конференц-зал и поговорим там, я могу сделать вам кофе.

– Если вам так будет удобнее, – кивнул Ксавье.

– А насчет кофе? Вам со сливками?

– Мне просто крепкий чай, если можно. Огромное спасибо.

– Отлично, я присоединюсь к вам через несколько минут!

По-видимому, возможность заказать напиток не была предусмотрена для Эрика. Ну и ладно.

В конференц-зале было пусто. Эрик сел в углу стола у дальней стены, по давней привычке выбирая максимально удобное и защищенное место. Ксавье решил, что ему нужно сесть через одно кресло от Эрика. Словно снова повторяется то утро в кафе, вздохнул про себя Эрик.

Несколько минут спустя вошла Сальваторе. Она зажимала в одной руке толстую кипу бумаг и умело балансировала подносом с двумя чашками другой рукой. Ксавье сорвался с места и принялся ей помогать. Когда улеглась суматоха, она разложила на столе фотографии с места преступлений и записи допросов. 

– Значит так, – детектив откинулась на спинку кресла и сходу начала говорить, – вчера вечером, я вызывала мистера Брандта для допроса, это парень нашей жертвы, – она кивнула Эрику, как будто бы он нуждался в дополнительных разъяснениях. Да за кого она его принимает?

– Сегодня утром у меня была возможность подтвердить его алиби. Позавчера ночью он просидел в баре, в компании приятелей, с полуночи до четырех ночи, что могут подтвердить около десятка свидетелей. Очевидно, заливал горе расставания пивом, – она выудила из кучи документов тонкую папку и толкнула ее по гладкой поверхности стола в сторону Эрика, –  вот заключение нашего эксперта – доктора Маккоя: смерть наступила между двумя и тремя часами ночи, то есть и Брандт и его нервный друг исключаются из списка потенциальных подозреваемых. Мистер Ксавье подсказал мне, что у мисс Адлер была связь с преподавателем колледжа.

– Собственно, это и послужило причиной разрыва. Я поговорил с ее лучшей подругой, и она все подтвердила. В тот вечер, Ирэн сообщила Сэму о своих чувствах, – подхватил Ксавье, – и с этой стороны подозрения излишни. Он не виновен. Такое искреннее горе невозможно подделать.

– Откуда уверенность? – невинно поинтересовался Эрик.

– Из обширного опыта, – коротко ответил он и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало, – Таким образом, остается мистер Миллер…

– Что? Уж не думаете ли вы, что он как-то к этому причастен?

А это интересно, Эрик услышал в ее голосе нотки негодования и решил воспользоваться моментом.

– Совершенно случайно услышал, что это ваш старый знакомый. Как прискорбно, что он оказался замешан в расследовании! Но, ничего не поделаешь, работа есть работа. Пожалуй, я сделаю вам одолжение и сам займусь допросом свидетеля.

Он поднялся и начал демонстративно собирать со стола материалы следствия.

– Пожалуйста, подождите!

– Хм, будете умолять меня предоставить это дело вам?

– И в мыслях не было, – удивилась Сальваторе, но ее миролюбивый тон был равнозначен объявлению безжалостной войны, если Эрик смыслил в таких вещах. – Только хотела напомнить вам, коллега, что согласно приказу капитана, мы должны оказывать помощь нашим внештатным сотрудникам. Прошу вас, не забывайте об этом.

Разговор с Сальваторе до сих пор звучал у него в голове, несмотря на пронзительные завывания какой-то рок группы по радио. Если быть предельно честным, то Эрик нашел самую гадкую и громкую радиостанцию, чтобы не дай бог не говорить с нежелательным попутчиком. К тому же, он рассчитывал, что агрессивный вой поможет ему забыться. Как бы не так! Музыка гремела вовсю, Ксавье на переднем сидении застыл с насмешливой и всезнающей полуулыбкой на губах, а Эрик еще никогда не нарушал правила дорожного движения с такой отчаянной решимостью.

– Друг мой, вы побили все рекорды скорости в Санта-Барбаре, – задумчиво сказал Ксавье, когда они выходили из машины.

– Я вам не друг, – произнес Эрик недобрым голосом, – и я предлагаю покончить с этим делом как можно поскорее.

– Превосходно, – не растерялся его собеседник, – ваш хороший настрой мне нравится.

Когда они подходили к двери квартиры Миллера, то столкнулись по дороге с рыжеволосой женщиной с ребенком, тащившей с собой несколько пакетов из супермаркета.

– Чарльз? Добрый день! Не ожидала вас снова увидеть.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Грей! Позвольте, мы вам поможем.

– О, вы так добры, спасибо.

Эрик не успел даже опомниться, когда ему в руки всучили тяжелые пакеты. Ксавье начал баюкать малыша, пока хозяйка гремела ключами. Ее квартира была немного больше и светлее, чем апартаменты жертвы. Женщина быстро распределила продукты по ящикам и предложила им кофе.

– Нет, спасибо. Может как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Ого, у вас получилось усыпить Джин всего за несколько минут, – она осторожно забрала ребенка у Ксавье и улыбнулась ему. – У вас настоящий талант обращаться с детьми.

 – Может вы останетесь тут качать младенцев, а я займусь делом, – глумливо сказал Эрик и развернулся уходить.

Ксавье рассыпался в извинениях и уже стоял на пороге квартиры, когда Эрик отчетливо услышал за своей спиной:

–… просили что-то вспомнить, такая глупость конечно, но Энтони вчера пришел домой около полуночи. Обычно, он всегда приходит не позже десяти. Понимаете, мне пришлось сидеть с Джин допоздна, и я отчетливо видела, как часы на микроволновке показывали десять минут первого. Тогда открылась дверь, а у меня очень хороший слух – это был мистер Миллер, я уверена.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Чарльз, погрузившись в собственные мысли, смотрел на закрытую дверь и пытался организовать разрозненные факты в цельную картину. Миллер врал и волновался, когда говорил об услышанной ссоре. Малозаметно, но все же. Значит, он либо услышал о ссоре от кого-то только потом, либо занимался чем-то, что не хочет афишировать, во время ссоры – между десятью и одиннадцатью часами вечера.

Вчера ночью на площадку поднялся мужчина. Важно ли это или нет? Миссис Грей думает, что это Миллер, но чтобы она не говорила, а различить человека по звуку его шагов на таком расстоянии невероятно сложно. Кроме того, у нее излишне развито воображение, женщина склонна к преувеличению…

– Эй, Ксавье!  Уснул там что-ли?

Или, если взять детектива Леншерра. Любопытный случай – умеренная депрессия протекает наряду с быстрым течением мыслей и полным отсутствием физической заторможенности. Зато отображается через неадекватные приступы гнева и раздражительности. Пожалуй, можно сказать так: состояние с перемежающимися эпизодами излишней подозрительности и паранойи. 

– Извините, детектив Леншерр, – Чарльз подошел к нему.

Леншерр изо всех сил давил на кнопку звонка у двери Миллера, но никто не открывал. Чарльз не решался задать мучивший его вопрос. Но ведь он хочет и может помочь этому человеку, тогда чего он опасается?

– Детектив Леншерр, можно задать вам немного личный вопрос?

– Нет, – отрезал тот и принялся стучать в дверь кулаком.

– И все-таки, вам будет легче, если вы с кем-то поговорите об этом.

– Вы точно будете последним человеком на планете, с кем я буду добровольно что-либо обсуждать.

– Нет, послушайте, – Чарльз решительно положил руку на дверь и посмотрел ему в глаза. Детектив отвернулся первым.

– Вы берете на себя слишком много ответственности. Ваша жена, я полагаю…

– Что?! – на Леншерра страшно было смотреть, –  Кто дал право читать мое личное дело какому-то экстрасенсу? Ах, эта стерва! Она доигралась!

– Нет, мне никто ничего не говорил, но это очевидно, и я взял на себя смелость сделать это допущение, ссылаясь на –

– Выслушайте меня еще раз, Ксавье, если вы плохо понимаете с первого раза. Не разговаривайте со мной так, как будто мы с вами приятели, или того хуже – старые друзья. Это очень хороший совет и я даю его, как правило, только один раз: оставьте меня в покое. Вы даже представить не можете, какими неприятностями лично для вас может обернуться более близкое знакомство со мной.

– Вы спасли мне жизнь, и я не хочу быть неблагодарным. Кроме того, вам не обязательно оставаться в одиночестве.

– Да ну? Потому что я, как никогда хочу, чтобы меня оставили одного именно сейчас.

Ладно, Чарльз слишком устал, чтобы спорить с человеком, упрямо не желающим самому себе помочь. Он попытается позже.

– Знаете, мне кажется, вы стучите не в ту дверь, – осторожно заметил Чарльз.

Леншерр заскрипел зубами так громко, что его могли при желании услышать на другом этаже.

– Что там еще показывает хрустальный шар? Неужели Миллер успел переехать?!

– Нет, но, – Чарльз подошел к двери пустовавшей квартиры и попытался прислушаться, – может, мы ищем ответ не там, где нужно. Я почти уверен, что мистер Миллер пытается просто скрыть роман – он постоянно теребил обручальное кольцо, когда рассказывал о том вечере.

– Его жена уехала в Европу навестить родственников, – нахмурился Леншерр.

– Мы ничего не теряем. Давайте проверим эту квартиру! – признаться, Чарльз не был уверен, но он до сих пор полагался на интуицию, и она его не подводила.

Леншерр молча взглянул на него и подошел к двери. Он наклонился посмотреть на замочную скважину и оценивающе хмыкнул. Чарльз даже не удивился, когда он достал из кармана несколько странных инструментов. Значит, вчера его предположение оказалось верным, и теперь детектив носит с собой целый набор отмычек. Что ж, в предусмотрительности ему не откажешь.

– Детектив Леншерр, постойте, но разве это законно? Я думал, мы должны сперва попросить разрешения. Кстати говоря, у кого нужно просить разрешение на взлом?

– Еще один дурацкий вопрос, и я за себя не ручаюсь… – мрачным голосом произнес Леншерр.

Он тихо приоткрыл дверь и напрягся как зверь, приготовившийся к прыжку. Чарльз попытался заглянуть через его плечо. На первый взгляд ничего интересного: мебель была укрыта белыми чехлами, а в воздухе висел теплый запах пыли и чего-то неуловимого – со странным металлическим привкусом. Леншерр внезапно оставил руку в сторону, преграждая Чарльзу дорогу. Чарльз посмотрел на пол и обнаружил отчетливые следы, ведущие в сторону ванной комнаты. Леншерр обернулся и сделал ему знак оставаться на месте, но нет – это мы уже проходили. Чарльз не горел желанием повторить свой предыдущий опыт. Он старался держаться прямо за Леншерром.

– Проклятье! – сдавленно выругался Леншерр и от волны удушающего запаха у Чарльза заслезились глаза.

Страшная картина, открывшаяся ему в ванной, заставила Чарльза резко сглотнуть. Он на миг словно отключился, борясь с внезапным приступом тошноты. Следующее, что он почувствовал – Леншерр придерживает его за плечи и выталкивает из ванной комнаты. Он усадил Чарльза на ближайшую плоскую поверхность, судя по ощущениям, – на табурет, и начал что-то говорить. Чарльз не сразу смог различать слова.

– …черт бы вас побрал, если так приспичило упасть в обморок в моем присутствии, то я предупреждаю, что на следующий раз, оставлю вам место возле трупа. Пусть медики разбираются – где труп, а где наш экстрасенс, – вопреки своим словам он не убирал руку, поддерживающую Чарльза в сидячем положении. Да и сам он выглядел донельзя бледновато.

– Это… господи, это, наверное, любовница Миллера, – у Чарльза заплетался язык, но он выдавил из себя, – теперь все понятно!

– Что «понятно»? – к Леншерру моментально вернулась прежняя раздражительность.

– Я думаю, что все случилось следующим образом… – начал Чарльз.

Он едва не свалился с табуретки от неожиданности, когда Леншерр резко прикрыл ему рот ладонью.

– Тихо, кто-то идет, – детектив вытащил пистолет и снял с предохранителя.

Чарльз ошарашенно наблюдал, как в его глазах разгорается пламя азарта. Леншерр властным жестом приказал ему спрятаться, и Чарльз на этот раз решил не искушать судьбу. Лишь бы поскорей закончился этот кошмар.

Нужно справедливо отметить, что Леншерру все-таки посчастливилось в тот день пострелять. 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

 

– О, это было так интересно, Чарльз! Ты поучаствовал в поимке преступника два раза за два дня. Жаль, что мне тогда так не вовремя нужно было выйти на работу.

– Рейвен, на самом деле, это не так захватывающе, как может показаться со стороны.

Она в ответ наградила его мрачным взглядом.

– Конечно, для человека, чье самое большое приключение в жизни – это… дай ка подумать,  у меня даже примеров то нет. Да ты же в жизни ни делал ничего такого!

– К слову, я об этом ни разу не сожалею.

– Ты безнадежен, но мы это уже давно выяснили. Так что там случилось, а то я тебя прослушала, когда ты начал распространяться о Леншерре и его неврозе, вместо того, чтобы рассказать мне во всех подробностях как он отделал того мерзавца!

– Рейвен, он прострелил ему колено. Думаю, ты можешь проявить хоть каплю сочувствия.

– Двойное убийство, Чарльз, очнись! Об этом сегодня передавали в новостях. Жаль, что ты не попал в кадр. Вся слава досталась доблестному детективу Леншерру, – писклявым голосом перекривила ведущую Рейвен.

– Хотя, мерзавец так хорош… – вздохнула она.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты что слепой? Ладно, чему я удивляюсь, – Рейвен  глубоко вдохнула, – как же тут замечательно. Особенно по вечерам! Посмотри, какой красивый закат!

Чарльз послушно посмотрел. Закат и вправду был замечательно красочным и живописным. Небо окрасилось в нежно-зеленый, желтый и оранжевый цвета, а морские волны отливали жидким золотом. Слабый ветер ерошил его волосы и мягко касался лица.

– На набережной так романтично, – протянула Рейвен, – и, вообще, климат тут помягче, чем в Нью-Йорке. Можно сказать, нам повезло, что мы переехали сюда! Чарльз, так что там с убийством?

– Даже не знаю с чего начать…

– Тогда начни с начала!

Чарльз непроизвольно вздрогнул – его жизнь и так сильно напоминает падение в пресловутую кроличью нору. А тут еще Рейвен со своими высказываниями – она словно в воду глядела.

– Миссис Дойл.

– Любовница? Мертвая женщина в ванной?

– Да. Она по ошибке прихватила телефон Миллера во время последней встречи. Поскольку ее собственный был выключен – она решилась позвонить соседке Миллера, Ирэн, благо ее номер был у Миллера в телефонной книге. Почему? Наверное, она слышала о ней. Или же это просто случайный выбор. Мы уже не узнаем, о чем они разговаривали и как ей удалось убедить Ирэн помочь со всей этой историей.

– А войти и забрать телефон она не могла?

– Нет, там сидит консьерж и после одиннадцати посетителей пропускать не принято. Особенно, пришедших без приглашения.

– Но мы то прошли!

– Рейвен, мы прошли, потому что кто-то как раз заносил мебель. Вчера, нас с детективом Леншерром пропустили только после того, как он предъявил значок. Так вот, она ждала ее в парке. Смогла ли Ирэн достучаться к мистеру Миллеру, я не знаю. Наверное, нет. Как бы то ни было – ей больше никто не звонил в тот вечер, да и на второй телефон тоже звонков не было.

– А муж, получается, следил за ней все это время?

– Да, он ждал в парке и ударил ее, когда появилась Ирэн. Она упала. Девушка начала звать на помощь, и он говорил, что просто хотел, чтобы она замолчала.

– Вот как…

– Да, – кивнул он, – думаю, он сам испугался случившегося. Он целую ночь просидел в машине и жену не отпустил ни на шаг. А потом заставил свою жену подняться с ним на этаж к Миллеру, под предлогом посмотреть квартиру. В той суматохе с переездом мы как раз и вошли в дом, а он каким-то образом присвоил ключи.

– Чарльз, так получается, что мы могли ей помочь?

– Возможно…  Я не знаю, дорогая. Если бы я действительно был телепатом, то тогда может быть, – откликнулся он. – Как бы там ни было, он и жену свою задушил тем же образом. Доктор Маккой говорил, что не было заметно следов борьбы – он, вероятно, ее оглушил.

– Ужасно, и эта сволочь ждала, пока стихнет шум, чтобы тихонько вылезти и вернуться за трупом на следующий день!

– Очевидно, что так. В его намерения входило устроить поджог – глупо, и это бы не сработало, но человек перестает ясно мыслить в такой ситуации. Может, он думал, что таким образом отомстит заодно и Миллеру.

– Слушай, а как же…

– Прости, что?

– Так, я передумала слушать об убийстве. Быстро отойди и сделай вид, что мы не знакомы!

– Рейвен?

– Чарльз, – угрожающе прошептала она, – тот красавец напротив хочет подойти познакомиться, но он никогда этого не сделает, если ты будешь поблизости. Понятно?

– Но…

– Я что, часто прошу тебя об одолжении, – Рейвен шипела как рассерженная кошка, – у меня никогда не будет нормального парня, если ты будешь висеть у меня на хвосте. Люди почему-то думают, что это ты мой парень. Ума не приложу почему – ты ведь совсем не в моем вкусе!

– Рейвен, это не только возмутительно, но и отвратительно…

– Как скажешь, до встречи дома! – она отпихнула его и продефилировала в сторону высокого шатена, галантно подпиравшего спиной фонарный столб.

Когда Чарльз уходил, то услышал фирменный гортанный смех, означавший языком Рейвен, что дело на мази. 

Что ж, у него еще есть несколько минут, прежде чем небо окончательно потемнеет. Почему бы не полюбоваться на закат?

 

 

 

**Эпизод 2**

 

Сальваторе никак не могла простить Эрику сломанной руки своего ухажера. Почему-то все в участке молча решили, что только Эрик виноват в случившемся, а то, что у худого и нескладного, словно персонаж очередного псевдо-детского мультфильма, Кэссиди, начисто отсутствует чувство равновесия – это совершенно не важно. Рыжий должен бы быть ему благодарным: Эрик уверен, что падение его многому научило. Не убил же он его, ради всего святого. Детектив оказалась злопамятней всех, она не донимала его в открытую, но умудрялась за день делать в его присутствии тысячу раздражающих мелочей. Как в эту минуту, например.

– Капитан Мактаггерт, не хотите узнать, что предвещают вам звезды в ближайшем будущем? – Сальваторе, сосредоточенно что-то вычитывая в газете, заложила страницу указательным пальцем, и вопросительно повернула голову в сторону Мойры.

К несчастью, радио в машине не работало. А присутствие капитана на заднем сиденье автомобиля резко ограничивало количество допустимых ответных реплик, что крутились в голове Эрика как рой жужжащих пчел и своим назойливым гулом напоминали голос некой латиноамериканки. 

– Не особо, – откликнулась Мактаггерт, и Эрик в этот момент даже захотел пожать ей руку.

– Но, знаете, – капитан оторвалась от телефона, – я, пожалуй, расслабилась бы немного. Эта предвыборная гонка всех свела с ума. Мэр донимает меня каждую свободную минуту. Давайте ваш гороскоп! Вы же не против, Леншерр?

Эрик молча отвернулся к окну – и-за того, что дорогу перекрыли в таком узком месте, он даже не мог открыть дверцу машины, чтобы выйти.

– «Овны будут счастливы в собственном саду…так… ваша вторая половинка встретит вас на мосту, в футболке с надписью «Меткий стрелок». Господи, кто же это пишет… – расхохоталась Сальваторе, – вот мой, подождите-ка. Нашла! «Сегодня ваш счастливый цвет – цвет апельсина, не упустите свой шанс! Вас ждет романтическое свидание у берега моря, в ресторане, где подают морепродукты…» Ничего себе, мы с Шоном как раз туда идем!

– Занятно, – прокомментировала Мактаггерт, – такого бреда я давно не слышала, хотя у вас, Сальваторе, похоже что-то сошлось.

– Леншерр, давайте я вам прочитаю, – лукаво протянула детектив, – кто вы по знаку зодиака?

Эрик едва не вывернул шею, стараясь отвернуться чем подальше.

– Стрелец, – емко бросила Мактаггерт.

– Секундочку! Вот! «Стрельцы, будьте бдительны, ананас укажет вам на вашу судьбу. И помните, заходя в помещение, что двери сегодня к вам недружелюбны...» Это же чистая правда, Леншерр. То-то вы навернулись сегодня о косяк, когда хотели спрятаться с утра от капитана! – она громко рассмеялась, но сразу же напустила на себе притворно невинный вид, – Берегитесь ананасов, детектив, потому что судьба – это вам не шутка.

– А вы лепреконов: рыжих и неуклюжих, – не лучшая его ремарка, но в некоторых случаях лучше сказать хоть что-то.

Сальваторе уже открыла рот для ответной реплики, но ее перервала настойчивая мелодия звонка.

– Можно потише, – досадливо сказала капитан, – я пытаюсь поговорить по телефону, но ничего не слышу! Алло, да, я вас слушаю, говорите.

Через минуту она положила трубку и сообщила:

– Естественно, это звонил мэр, и, само собой, он нуждается в услуге. Сегодня утром произошло убийство одного из журналистов нашего славного печатного издания, какой-то писатель-отшельник, – капитан кивнула на газету в руках у Сальваторе и продолжила, – я обещала отправить лучших своих людей, но, все остальные заняты, поэтому идете вы.

Эрик заговорил одновременно с Сальваторе.

– Послушайте, помолчите оба. Надо же – какая потрясающая синхронность. Может быть, вам показалось, что у вас в этой ситуации есть выбор, но выбора у вас нет! Завтра к вечеру, отчет должен лежать у меня на столе. Делайте что хотите, привлекайте все ресурсы, но сделайте свою работу быстро и качественно.

– Да, мэм, – выдавил из себя Эрик.

– Смотрите, уже все начинают разъезжаться, – с надеждой в голосе сказала Сальваторе.

– Вот и чудесно! Спасибо, что подбросили, Леншерр. Я выхожу на перекрестке – а вам в другую сторону. Помните: отчет назавтра.

Оставшуюся дорогу Сальваторе просидела почти молча, лишь только два раза поговорив по телефону с Кэссиди, громким шепотом сообщая ему, какой он чудный и замечательный и как она соскучилась и остервенело набирая одно сообщение за другим.

Потом Эрик проехал поворот и должен был повернуть назад, но запутался еще больше.

Элитные дома пригорода, то и дело мелькавшие за окном, уже заранее навевали на Эрика тоску. Сальваторе воспользовалась своим смартфоном и после поиска в интернете нашла немало данных о жизни и творчестве их мертвого писателя. Лет двадцать назад Лачевски был весьма знаменит своей серией шпионских детективов – тиражи были солидными, поклонники благодарными, а несколько газетных интервью, зачитанных Сальваторе вслух, выдавали в нем не такого уж глупого человека. Пять лет назад он приобрел виллу в пригороде Санта-Барбары, и стал работать в местной газетенке.

– Леншерр, угадайте, кто является автором колонки астрологии?

– На этот вопрос можно не отвечать?

– Как пожелаете. Это странно, –  невнятно промямлила она, – такие совпадения в один день. Вот, послушайте отрывок: «…знаменитый в прошлом писатель и общественный деятель Торвальд Лачевски ныне проживающий в солнечном штате Калифорния, в самом приятном уголке американской Ривьеры, стал знаменит своей экстравагантностью. Он почти не появляется на публике, но регулярно отсылает свои новые рукописи в разные издательства…не принимают и-за странного стиля изложения. Из достоверных источников стало известно, что его дом наполнен разными музейными экспонатами. Нашему специальному корреспонденту удалось сделать несколько фотографий». Какой кошмар – поставить такое в собственной спальне! Похоже, он окончательно спятил…

– Мы на месте, – Эрик надел солнцезащитные очки и вышел из машины.

Сальваторе прищурилась на солнце и кивнула в сторону большой светлой виллы, возле которой он припарковал машину.

– Дом Лачевски, наши уже внутри.

Полицейский фургон преграждал подъезд к дому, а возле него сиротливо приютилась потрепанная Хонда Маккоя.

– Один момент, детектив! – Эрик в два шага нагнал Сальваторе, и они теперь шли бок о бок по усыпанной мелким гравием дорожке, – Почему они уже на месте? Мы же первыми узнали о том, что произошло убийство.

– Я вас умоляю, Леншерр, отсюда до центра ехать от силы минут десять или пятнадцать! – она даже не попыталась скрыть улыбку.

Сальваторе около сорока минут наблюдала за его потугами найти правильную улицу, но не произнесла ни слова. Эрик был настолько вне себя от гнева, что у него пропал дар речи.

Когда Эрик с Сальваторе зашли в просторный холл, их сразу же ослепило вспышкой фотоаппарата. Внутри уже хозяйничал Саммерс. Наглец ведет себя так, словно ему никто не указ.

– Алекс, что ты делаешь?

– Расслабься, Энжел! Ты только зацени, какой тут интерьер! – восторгу Саммерса не было предела. – Вы пока разбирайтесь с трупом, а я тут поснимаю.

– Постой ка, кто тебе разрешил? Ей, Алекс! – она повысила голос, но Саммерса уже и след простыл.

Эрик оглянулся вокруг. Ничем не примечательный снаружи, дом был эклектическим адом внутри. На стенах висели картины маслом вперемешку с плакатами полуобнаженных актрис и певичек, начиная с Риты Хейворт и заканчивая Мадонной. Люстра, в форме оленьих рогов, свешивалась так низко, что Эрик решил осторожно обойти ей, чтобы ненароком не задеть головой. Возле тяжелых дубовых дверей в столовую висели карминовые портьеры, а странный светлый ковер на полу пружинил под ногами, как живой. Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж и услышали голоса, доносившиеся из дальнего конца коридора.

Эрик покосился на рыцарские доспехи, стоящие возле входа в каждую комнату. Интересно, они действительно сделаны из металла? Если бы не Сальваторе, он бы потрогал один. Не то чтобы ему было так уж и любопытно, а чисто из исследовательского интереса.

Труп мужчины лет шестидесяти, лежал в просторной спальне, лицом вниз. Ворсистый ковер пропитался темной кровью. Эрик обратил внимание, что окна были открыты настежь – это объясняет наличие сквозняка в комнате.

Маккой снимал перчатки и, как обычно, стушевался, едва увидев Эрика. Он всегда заикается, или только разговаривая в моем присутствии, спросил себя Эрик.

– Я…почти, за…закончил тут, мистер Леншерр, – выдавил из себя доктор, – смерть наступила сегодня рано утром. П…пуля попала прямо в сердце, нужно будет изъять для баллистической экспертизы позже. Остальное я уточню уже при…при вскрытии. Прошу меня простить!

Маккой прожогом вылетел из комнаты. Сальваторе тихо переговаривалась с новичком – белобрысым сержантом из академии, а Эрик подошел к окну, чтобы оценить обстановку с другого ракурса.

– Сержант! – громко произнес он и с удовольствием заметил, как парень вздрогнул. – Кто обнаружил тело?

– Управляющий, сэр! – нервно сглотнул тот. – Он сообщил, что хозяин всегда просыпался с первыми лучами солнца и любил, чтобы ему в спальню утром подавали кофе. Он зашел в комнату в половине восьмого и увидел тело.

– Где он сейчас?

– Так вот он лежит, – кивнул мальчишка, – или вы имеете в виду управляющего?

– А ты как думаешь?

– На кухне, сэр, или в саду…

– Так где именно?

– Леншерр, чего вы к нему прицепились! Можно подумать, что Бобби ясновидящий.

Сборище лентяев и тугодумов, думал Эрик, спускаясь по лестнице вниз. Все приходится делать самому. Какой-то умник выключил в холле свет, и пришлось передвигаться почти на ощупь. Эрик нашарил в кармане телефон и держал его в руке как фонарик. Краем глаза он увидел отражение синеватого чудовища в зеркале возле входной двери и его прошибло холодным потом, прежде чем Эрик сообразил, что смотрит на собственное отражение в одном из идиотских искривленных зеркал. Если бы он невольно не засмотрелся в зеркало, то, возможно, услышал бы шаги за дверью и вовремя бы среагировал, но сегодня удача не была на его стороне.

Дверь резко распахнулась внутрь и от удара перед глазами заплясали звезды. Эрик едва не упал, споткнувшись о ковер. Он услышал до боли знакомый британский акцент и чуть не застонал в голос и-за смеси досады и раздражения.

– Рейвен, больше никогда не смей так делать! А если бы за дверью кто-то стоял! О господи, детектив Леншерр, вы в порядке? Рейвен, найди выключатель! – Эрик, почувствовал, как ему осторожно положили руку на плечо.

Резкий свет резанул глаза и раздался радостный возглас.

– Ура! Я нашла!

Ксавье смотрел на него обеспокоенным взглядом и спрашивал о самочувствии, не убирая ладони с плеча Эрика. Конечно же, в отупении подумал Эрик, именно Ксавье из всех чудиков, повстречавшихся ему в этом городе, будет таскать с собой ананас.

Вспыхнула вспышка.

– Ух ты! – присвистнул Саммерс, – отличный кадр, детектив. Только попросите, и я сделаю вам и вашему другу копию!

Эрику ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как прикрыть глаза рукой.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

 

Чарльза очень беспокоил детектив Леншерр. В выражении его глаз ему почудилось что-то безумное, если отбросить в сторону привычную придирчивость и презрение к окружающим.

– Детектив, уверены, что вы в порядке? Может вам лучше прилечь? Голова не болит, не тошнит?

– Нет, но если будете продолжать в том же духе, то вполне может и стошнить… – проворчал Леншерр, прижимая руку ко лбу.

– Нужно приложить лед. Рейвен, дорогая, поищи лед.

– С чего бы это? – возмутилась она.

– Это твоя вина, а ты должна нести ответственность за свои поступки перед другими людьми, потому что…

– Только помолчи, я уже иду искать! – Рейвен резво побежала за фотографом. – Ей, погоди, парень с фотоаппаратом, где тут кухня?

Чарльзу пришло в голову, что стоило попросить ее одолжить какой-то пакет у хозяев дома – он ведь до сих пор держит ананас в руках. Получилось так, что Чарльз получил срочное сообщение от Энжел по дороге домой из супермаркета. Пакет порвался, когда они с Рейвен спешили угнаться за автобусом, и в итоге он не решался выбросить единственный спасенный им фрукт. Ради него он терпел всю дорогу насмешки Рейвен и ее неуклюжие попытки изобразить покачивание младенца. Как будто бы это было хоть каплю смешно, покачал он головой в немом негодовании.

Тем временем, Леншерр странно смотрел на ананас, но ничего не говорил. Потом он спохватился и, морщась от боли, спросил:

– Это Сальваторе вас вызвала, не правда ли? – выругался он сквозь зубы, – Она решила меня доконать, но еще не вечер и мы посмотрим кто кого!

Чарльз мягко улыбнулся детективу и решил не отвечать. Лучше не провоцировать зря человека, которому твоя сестра только что едва не проломила голову дверью.

– Нет, я сделаю по-другому, – бормотал Леншерр, – нужно изменить свое поведение, тогда меня будет сложнее застать врасплох. Ну что ж, пора начинать.

Он натянуто улыбнулся Чарльзу.

– Ксавье, пойдемте, покажу вам место преступления и ознакомлю с тем, что у нас есть по этому делу на данный момент.

Он что, не понял, что Чарльз стоял в двух шагах и все прекрасно слышал. Ладно, в какие-бы странные игры не забавлялся Леншерр, Чарльз тоже может извлечь из этого выгоду.

– Так неловко, детектив Леншерр, мы с вами уже не первый раз работаем вместе. Вы можете называть меня Чарльз.

– Хорошо…Чарльз, – выдавил Леншерр.

Чарльз вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Что? – не понял Леншерр, а потом до него дошло, – Ну уж нет!

– Почему? – полюбопытствовал Чарльз. – Испытываете с этим проблемы?  Вам известно, что отношение к собственному имени, как ничто иное, характеризует отношение человека к самому себе?

Леншерр отвернулся и быстрым шагом стал подниматься по лестнице. Прискорбно, вздохнул Чарльз, снова детектив убегает от самого себя.

Какой удивительный вкус в подборе предметов интерьера! Чарльз на минуту отвлекся, чтобы оценить буйство красок и форм. Кто бы ни был человек, обставлявший дом, он сумел сделать его оригинальным и запоминающимся.

– Кстати, Кс…Чарльз, – обернулся к нему детектив, перед тем, как они должны были войти в комнату, – выбросьте чертов ананас! Или оставьте где-то в коридоре, пока она не увидела его.

В то время как Чарльз ошарашенно на него смотрел, Леншерр подошел, выхватил ананас у него из рук и бросил в гигантскую вазу возле двери.

–  Детектив, что вы себе позволяете?!

– Молчите, я куплю вам десяток ананасов. Только сделайте мне одно маленькое одолжение и забудьте о том, что вы видели, – Леншерр уставился на Чарльза немигающим холодным взглядом.

Энджел как раз выходила с комнаты. Заметив Чарльза, она сделала нарочито удивленный вид.

– Как здорово, что вы оказались поблизости, Чарльз. Я знаю, что на вас можно положиться. Леншерр, что у вас с лицом? Надеюсь, нам не придётся разыскивать труп того, кто это сделал? Мне на сегодня вполне достаточно и одного.

Леншерр пытался изобразить невозмутимость, но его напряжение выдавала с головой нервно подергивающаяся бровь. Не говоря уже о том, что правая половина его лица угрожающе распухла. Да что здесь происходит, удивился Чарльз. Похоже, противостояние между детективами накалилось до предела, а он оказался в этом как-то замешан. Даже не зная всех подробностей, нельзя идти на поводу у людей, руководствующихся сомнительными эмоциями. Чарльз попытался вернуть разговор в правильное русло.

– Энджел, чем я могу вам помочь?

Она посмотрела на детектива Леншерра, громко отчитывающего молодого офицера и шепнула:

– Давайте выйдем в коридор и поговорим.

Выйдя в коридор, Энджел открыла двери в соседнюю комнату и пригласительным жестом позвала Чарльза внутрь. Комната напоминала жилище алхимика из сказки. Таким его себе представлял Чарльз, когда был маленьким и всем сердцем верил в удивительное волшебство и добрых магов. В то время он бы полжизни отдал за такую комнату. Темные шторы висели на окнах, а с потолка свешивались светящиеся фонарики в виде звезд. В центре комнаты стоял большой макет солнечной системы, сделанный из странного металла. Чарльз невольно засмотрелся. Энджел разделяла его восхищение.

– Ух ты! Красота то какая! – она наклонилась и подняла с низенького столика книжку, – «Справочник по астрологии» – ничего себе, – Энджел пролистала несколько страниц, – взгляните, Чарльз, это же ручная работа.

Иллюстрации были сделаны так тщательно, что Чарльз залюбовался. Из них двоих, быстрее всех спохватилась Энджел:

– Ой, что же я, как маленькая! – она немного покраснела. – Извините, тут я отрываю вас от важных дел, чтобы попросить о помощи, но зря трачу ваше время.

– Поверьте, вряд ли у кого-то есть больше свободного времени, чем у меня сейчас, – развел руками Чарльз.

– Дело вот в чем: сегодня капитан Мактаггерт приказала нам с Леншерром разрулить это дело за сутки, а я… а у нас с Шоном сегодня юбилей! – Энджел с вызовом подняла подбородок вверх. – Я только-только намеревалась подловить ее в хорошем расположении духа, чтобы выпросить после обеда отгул, как тут позвонил мэр.

– Понимаю, выбирая между работой и личной жизнью, вы делаете выбор в пользу вашего друга, – улыбнулся он.

– Да, именно так, – детектив вздохнула, – я все время делаю больше работы, чем должна, постоянно стараюсь выслужиться, пишу отчеты вместо чертового мерзавца Леншерра…. И кто это ценит?

Чарльз не знал, куда ему деть глаза – современные девушки выражались очень эмоционально. Он думал, что это только Рейвен такая. Наверное, мир изменился, а он так и не заметил когда и как именно.

– Без проблем, Энджел. Я вам помогу, но вы должны помнить, что я не волшебник и что остается капитан и детектив Леншерр. Как мы объясним им ваше отсутствие?

– С вашими способностями? –  скептически переспросила Энджел. – Да, само собой не волшебник, а как же то ограбление ювелирного десять дней назад? Бросьте притворяться, Чарльз, вы видите то, что недоступно обычным людям. А с Леншерром я разберусь. Капитан тоже ничего не узнает. Я буду вашей должницей!

С ограблением ему повезло. Чарльз вообще считал, что ему просто везет замечать всякие мелочи. Другие люди может тоже обращали бы на них внимание. Возможно, они были менее внимательны – вот и все. С его детством невнимательность грозила обернуться фатальным исходом, поэтому он все замечает, поэтому он читает людей как открытую книгу и просчитывает каждый шаг. Он ошибся только раз в жизни, но зато как, угрюмо подумал Чарльз.

Уходя, Чарльз поддался ребяческому любопытству и потрусил магический шар. «Не надейся на это» прочитал он и хмыкнул. Или это совпадение, или эта штука знает о нем больше его самого.

В комнате, где находилось тело убитого, они провели немного времени. На его столике лежала начатая книга с закладкой посредине. Постель была неубранной, как будто бы человек только что встал. Окно открыто настежь. Кажется, солнце спряталось и скоро пойдет дождь. Чарльз, осторожно обойдя тело седого джентльмена, выглянул наружу. Под окном находилась лужайка с розами, а большие окна соседского особняка находились неожиданно близко.

Энджел уже в дверях, подмигнула ему, и выскользнула из спальни. Леншерр неодобрительно, но молча сверлил Чарльза взглядом, и он, вздохнув, решил подойти к детективу. Любопытно, что сказала ему Энджел.

– Ладно, Ксавье, хотя вы и не должны тут находиться, о чем твержу этим двум женщинам каждый раз, на этот раз ничего не поделаешь, – он обреченно махнул рукой.

– Чарльз, – поправил он Леншерра.

– Опять за свое, – пробурчал тот в обычной манере, – хорошо, слишком много чести обращаться к какому-то шарлатану по фамилии.

Коллеги Леншерра уже паковали тело в черный мешок. Чарльз посторонился, чтобы дать им возможность пронести труп через дверь.

Леншерр как-то сник, когда они спускались вниз в поисках управляющего. Чарльз чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, но не мог понять чего именно. Ах, какой же он не внимательный. Рейвен до сих пор не вернулась. Он ужасный брат, как только он мог о ней забыть! Чарльз поспешил прибавить шагу. На кухне его ожидала странная картина: Рейвен распласталась на мраморном полу и пыталась просунуть руку под комод. Фотограф находился рядом с ней на корточках и подбадривал ее.

– Давай, киска, вот так, еще немножко! – он зажал в руках камеру и направил ее на Рейвен.

Мне показалось, твердил про себя Чарльз, я ничего не видел. Я выйду через дверь в сад, как будто бы меня здесь не было. Детектив Леншерр полностью разделял его чувства.

– Ей, Чарльз! – донеслось ему в спину, – Чарльз, не смей игнорировать меня!

Леншерр резко хлопнул дверью так, что стекло задрожало, а голос Рейвен прервался на самой высокой ноте. Чарльз посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом.

– И эти люди помогают полиции, – Леншерр апатично вздохнул, – должен сказать вам…Чарльз, что безумнее вас и вашей подружки я еще людей не встречал. А я в свое время сажал за решетку серийных маньяков, убийц и насильников, но даже самые сумасшедшие их действия подчинялись какой-то логике.

– Детектив, я уже говорил вам, что Рейвен не моя подруга, она – моя сестра.

– Говорил? Неужто? Значит, я прослушал такую жизненно важную информацию. И кого вы хотите обмануть, – он прищурился, – или это очередная безумная игра – вы же совершенно не похожи.

– Мы не кровные родственники. Рейвен – приемная дочь, но она, то есть мы, выросли вместе и она мне как родная.

– Все, – Леншерр предостерегающе поднял ладонь, – на сегодня я получил достаточно ненужных сведений о вашей семье, хотя, прошу заметить, я ни о чем не спрашивал.

– Мы пришли, – Чарльз неловко запнулся о камень, торчащий с земли и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, ухватился за рукав пиджака Леншерра.

Седой мужчина, в белой хлопковой рубашке, обернулся на шум и сердито нахмурился.

– Совсем стыд потеряли! – начал он угрожающе размахивать садовыми ножницами в их сторону, – Думаете, вам все позволено! Это частная территория, а они тут держатся за ручки, как ни в чем не бывало!

Дальнейший поток оскорблений заставил Чарльза почувствовать себя так, словно его окунули с головой в кипяток. Леншерр разъярённо тряс своим полицейским значком перед глазами управляющего, но результата не добился. Через минуту Чарльзу пришлось оттаскивать Леншерра от старика, когда тот потянулся рукой к пистолету. Чарльз из последних сил удерживал его правую руку и спрашивал себя: а не порекомендовать ли детективу несколько методик управления гневом.

Кстати, их полицейский психолог зря ест свой хлеб, если допускает людей, с эмоциональным состоянием детектива Леншерра, к ношению табельного оружия в принципе.

 Им пришлось вернуться на кухню ни с чем. Спасибо судьбе за маленькое чудо – Рейвен уже не лежала на полу, а чинно сидела за столом вместе с фотографом. Они в восхищении уставились на синюю игрушку, лежавшую на столе.

Игрушка повернула голову в сторону Чарльза и хрипло мяукнула. Леншерр  выругался, а Чарльз в кой веки не мог с ним не согласиться. Он смотрел на самую, как бы сказать помягче, странную кошку, что доводилось ему видеть. Гибкое тело, немного более вытянутое, чем следовало бы. Глаза – ярко желтые, смотрели на них осторожно и с таким расчетливым выражением, что Чарльз почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок. Но самое главное – цвет. Кошка была почти лысой, как сфинксы его соседки в Оксфорде, но, в отличие от них, ее кожа, или ее чешуя, Чарльз не был до конца уверен, своим насыщенным синим цветом могла поспорить с любимым платьем Рейвен. 

– Что это за крашенная синяя тварь? – детектив поинтересовался первым.

– Повежливее, Леншерр, – подал голос фотограф, – Здравствуйте, Чарльз, мы с вами пока не знакомы. Меня зовут Алекс.

– Очень приятно, Алекс, – пожал его руку Чарльз.

– Так, я побежал, а то этот очкарик Маккой, снова сделает вид, что я не просил его подбросить меня к участку. Рейвен, – он отсалютовал ей на пороге, – звони в любое время! Фотографии вышлю, как только сделаю!

– Чарльз, – сердитым голосом сказала Рейвен, – я все еще на тебя злюсь. С каких это пор ты меня игнорируешь? Я пыталась достать бедную Мистик из-под комода, рискуя своими руками, между прочим, а ты сделал вид, что меня не заметил.

– Извини, – губы словно сами по себе растянулись в широкой улыбке, – но нам с детективом Леншерром показалось, что мешать вам с молодым человеком будет неэтично.

– Вы два извращенца, вот что я скажу.

Леншерр, стоя за спиной у Рейвен, театрально закатил глаза и со вздохом облегчения приложил лед к синяку.

– И, Рейвен, что же это такое, все-таки? – осторожно спросил Чарльз.

– Иногда я тебе удивляюсь, Чарльз. И этого человека я сама считала умным. Ты что не видишь, это же самая красивая кошка в мире!

Леншерр протянул руку к синей красавице и едва успел отдернуть ладонь. Когтистая лапа царапнула рукав его пиджака, а Чарльз заметил, как плотная ткань разошлась словно масло.

– Ну и ну, – Леншерр смотрел на кошку с большей симпатией, чем прежде. – Дикая зверюга!

– Жаль, что она промазала, Леншерр, – высказалась Рейвен, – Кстати, Чарльз, я тут поговорила с управляющим. Немного глуховатый старик, вот я и сказала ему, что я внучка старой кошелки, живущей по соседству. Помнишь, ты заметил, как она подсматривала за нами из-за ограды, когда мы шли к дому. Мне повезло, потому что у нее и вправду есть внучка, о которой она много говорит, но которую никто до сих пор не видел.

– И как прошло ваше расследование, мисс Марпл, – ухмыльнулся Леншерр.

– Лучше чем ваше, – пренебрежительно бросила она, – хотя, с этой стороны глухо. Лачевски тихо занимался своей магией, гостей не принимал, денег у него было немеряно. Целыми днями что-то сочинял. Те прикольные гороскопы в газете – его работа. Помнишь, Чарльз, ты еще говорил, что астрология – это «паразитирующая на умах людей лженаука». Но сегодня, ты должен был, как там было, хм… познакомиться с новым другом. Да, твой счастливый цвет на сегодня – синий… Все сошлось!

–  Можно вернуться к сути беседы, пожалуйста?

– Леншерр, что-то вы сегодня очень вежливый, – она приложила пальцы к виску, пародируя Чарльза и затянула, ужасно коверкая гласные, – кто-то пообещал вести себя как хороший мальчик. С чего бы это?

– Рейвен, прошу тебя, только не акцент.

– Что ты себе позволяешь? – Леншерр снова начал злиться.

– Да ничего особенно, – не сдавалась Рейвен.

Чарльз тихо развернулся и вышел в холл. Громкие голоса вскоре стихли. Рейвен догнала его, когда Чарльз уже открывал входную дверь.

– Чарльз, постой!

– Да?

– Ты же знаешь, что я не умею просить прощения.

– Дорогая, тебе не нужно ничего просить. Скоро будет дождь, а у меня разболелась голова. Правда.

– Точно?

– Точно. Кроме того, Энджел просила меня о помощи с расследованием, поэтому я пробуду тут еще немного.

– Значит, я могу оставить тебя на милость Леншерра и бежать на свидание, – у Рейвен в предвкушении засверкали глаза.

– Постой, какой свидание?

– Я так и знала, что ты меня не слушал! Я же рассказывала тебе вечером! Высокий, темноволосый, недавно в городе. Мы познакомились, когда он просил меня показать ему дорогу к церкви, что одновременно радует и настораживает.

– Рейвен, не хочу тебя огорчать, но это описание немного утратило свою свежесть после третьего раза.

– Я притворюсь, что ничего не слышала, – она слегка обняла его и подмигнула, – увидимся за ужином, или не увидимся – если все пойдет как надо.

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Эрик не удивился, когда они с Ксавье оказались единственными людьми, кроме дежурных стажеров, в участке после семи часов вечера. На улице начался ливень. За столом Эрика было слишком мало места, поэтому они снова пошли в конференц-зал.

Ксавье, или Чарльз, как он просил себя величать, то и дело растирал себе предплечья руками, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Эрик не выдержал его жалкого вида и послал стажера за курткой Кэссиди – рыжий идиот всегда забывал закрывать свой шкафчик. В черной полицейской куртке со слишком длинными для него рукавами, Ксавье смотрелся словно подросток, напяливший шмотки отца, чтобы похвастать перед друзьями воображаемой крутизной.

– Родственников, ожидающих наследства нет, врагов нет, выстрела никто не слышал, – подытожил Эрик.

Случилось невероятное: как только с горизонта пропала вездесущая сестрица, Ксавье стал удивительно покладистым. Не говорил, когда к нему не обращались, терпеливо выслушивал Эрика и задавал лаконичные четкие вопросы по делу. Он почти не раздражал Эрика. К вечеру Эрик совсем бы расслабился, если бы не проклятое убийство. У них до сих пор не было ни одного подозреваемого, кроме противного старика-управляющего.

Ксавье снова начал витать в облаках. За полтора месяца, прошедших со дня их невольного знакомства Эрик, к своему ужасу, начал различать различные выражения его лица.

– Я все думаю о Мистик. Она, наверное, попадет в приют для животных…

– И будет пользоваться там бешеной популярностью.

– Детектив, это совсем не смешно. Представьте себя на месте животного, у которого умер хозяин. Кто теперь о ней позаботится?

– Кто решил, что это не мальчик?

– С такой мутацией трудно определить пол, – Ксавье улыбнулся, – Вы заметили, о чем мы с вами разговариваем? Нужно немного отдохнуть. И тогда, может быть, мы увидим то, что упустили.

Не так уж много они упустили. Принимая к расчёту те невероятные временные рамки, что определила для них Мактаггерт, они сделали немало работы. Сначала, опросили соседей. Ксавье полагал большие надежды на ближайшую соседку убитого – старую каргу Адамс. Эрик общался с ней две недели назад, когда она лично заявилась в участок и достала всех своими истериками и заявлениями, что за ней следит маньяк. Даже у Мактаггерт едва не треснула броня. Если бы старуха не была так неприлично богата, то ее бы выдворили в два счета. Наученный горьким опытом, Эрик предложил Ксавье самому с ней переговорить. Спустя десять минут, псевдо-телепат вернулся в машину, в задумчивости бормоча слова похожие на «параноидальный бред» и «мания преследования». Его лицо было красноречивее всяких слов.

Следующим свидетелем могла бы быть бывшая актриса из виллы напротив, но охранник сообщил им, что мисс знаменитость в отставке, в шестой раз выходит замуж, на этот раз на Гавайях, и ее тут не было уже неделю. Охранник ничего не слышал, но посоветовал им расспросить миссис Адамс. Ходячее пособие по жизни соседей, добавил он.

– А что насчет пули? – спросил Ксавье, грея руки о кружку с чаем. Тоже из шкафчика Кэссиди, нужно отметить.

Эрик забыл дома кошелек. Он бы с удовольствием съел что-то посущественнее, чем вчерашние пончики, припрятанные Кэссиди. Не было и речи о том, чтобы просить в долг у Ксавье. Наблюдая за тем, как тот осторожно дует на свой чай, он вспомнил пространные высказывания Сальваторе о том, что их бедный экстрасенс сейчас безработный. Странно, подумал тогда Эрик. С первого взгляда, Ксавье показался ему чуть ли не опасным, но Эрик тогда был весь на нервах. Потом, он почему-то решил для себя, что он либо учитель, либо какой-то психолог. У него была эта странная манера слушать и задавать вопросы, как у доктора, которого они с женой посещали полгода назад, когда еще пытались спасти разваливающийся брак. Эрик злился, она язвила, а бедный психотерапевт в конце отказался от них, объявив, что впервые в своей практике он умывает руки и отказывается продолжать лечение.

– Насчет пули, – эхом отозвался Эрик, его немного клонило в сон, это все проклятая погода, и он сделал большой глоток кофе, – Результаты экспертизы будут завтра, у этих кретинов сегодня был пожар в лаборатории. Подумать только, как умело наша команда криминалистов обращается с собственной микроволновкой. И эти люди водят машины и, хуже того, производят на свет такое же потомство.

Ксавье неожиданно засмеялся. Эрик на миг был так ошарашен, что едва не пролил кофе. Еще его отец говорил Эрику, что он очень удивится, если где-то есть человек способный понимать чувство юмора Эрика. Насколько Эрик помнил, он не разговаривал с отцом  после этого замечания ровно месяц.

– У вас ведь большой опыт в стрелковой подготовке, – из уст Ксавье это прозвучало как простая констатация факта, – Где вы стояли бы, будучи на месте нашего стрелка?

Эрик задумался. Внезапно ему в голову пришла идея. Он накинул пиджак, брошенный на спинку стула, и поднялся, сделав последний глоток.

– Собирайтесь, – скомандовал Эрик, – разрешаю прихватить куртку Кэссиди, если уж совсем никак.

Ксавье чинно отставил пустую чашку в сторону и принялся собирать со стола документы.

– Оставьте все как есть, – Эрик уже стоял в дверях, – потом кто-то уберет. Жду на парковке через три минуты!

Они встретились на парковке через две минуты. Дождь лил, не переставая, что было довольно необычно для Санта-Барбары, заметил Ксавье, залезая в машину. Он умудрился промокнуть насквозь и теперь не переставая извинялся перед Эриком.

– Прекратите, – не выдержал Эрик, – не обращайте внимания на чертово сиденье. Из-за постоянного нытья под ухом, я не могу сосредоточиться на дороге, – припугнул он Ксавье.

Как и ожидалось, надолго этого припугивания не хватило. Одно радовало – Эрик теперь знал короткую дорогу к вилле. Какое счастье, что ему не пришлось повторять утреннее рандеву по окрестностям Санта-Барбары.

– Я вот подумал, – придержал его за рукав Ксавье, когда Эрик уже собирался выйти из машины, – а как же охрана, сигнализация? Сейчас уже девять часов вечера.

– Как-нибудь разберемся, – пожал плечами Эрик, – охранника у него не было, только сигнализация. И на будущее, – повысил голос он, – не хватайте меня больше!

– Извините, – пробормотал Ксавье.

Надо признать, что Эрик был не до конца уверен, что Ксавье не побежит сдавать его капитанше. Но еще Эрик не привык топтаться на месте и ждать какого-то ордера, когда все можно было сделать значительно проще и быстрее. Мактаггерт хочет экспресс-расследование? Сальваторе хочет, чтобы он нянчился с Ксавье? Превосходно. Эрик Леншерр продемонстрирует им, как он быстро и эффективно решает вопросы.

– Вам не стоит выглядеть таким самодовольным, – сердито прошептал Ксавье, когда они заходили в дом Лачевски через кухонную дверь. Ваш «маленький фокус» обесточил весь район. Между прочим, кто-то вполне мог пострадать!

– Зачем тогда идти за мной? – искренне удивился Эрик, – Поворачивайте на все сто восемьдесят градусов и убирайтесь. Или, сделайте еще лучше: не забудьте завтра сообщить о том что я сделал капитану Мактаггерт. Я очень за вас волнуюсь – авось хрупкая совесть не выдержит груза такого большого греха.

Так, тихо переругиваясь, они дошли до лестницы на второй этаж. В холле было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но Эрик уверенно шел, держа перед собой фонарик. Ксавье обиженно сопел у него за спиной. Когда они дошли до спальни убитого, то Эрик услышал тяжелый печальный вздох и обернулся. Ксавье смотрел в вазу возле двери и качал головой. Что он там забыл? Проклятье, Эрик сам выбросил туда тот злополучный ананас.

Эрик прочистил горло.

– Если я пообещал что-то, то я это сделаю. Пусть даже это не принесет мне ни капли удовольствия.

– Да нет, – услышал он в ответ, – не беспокойтесь. Это была минутная слабость.

– Как бы там ни было, но я куплю дюжину проклятых ананасов и любыми способами заставлю их взять, – Эрик надеялся, что его категоричный тон не предполагал возражений.

– Не нужно мне столько! – затараторил Ксавье, – Правда, не нужно.

– Нужно! – отчеканил Эрик.

– Ладно, – махнул тот рукой, – делайте, что хотите, лишь бы вашему эго полегчало.

– Чего? – возмутился Эрик.

– Не обращайте внимания, я всего лишь путаюсь под ногами и время от времени говорю глупости.

Эрик, вопреки намерению, не смог выдавить из себя ни слова – к ответному сарказму со стороны Ксавье он был не готов.

Дождь, кажется, закончился и вышла луна.

На ковре, в тусклом свете, льющемся из окна, темнело пятно крови. Ксавье проследил глазами за лунной дорожкой.

– Дождь закончился, – зачем-то констатировал он очевидный факт, – Давайте, начинайте.

– Минутку, – Эрик немного поколебался, – Станьте вот туда, как будто вы хотите посмотреть на соседний дом.

Ксавье смерил его негодующим взглядом.

– И вся эта поездка и незаконное проникновение на частную собственность… Для чего? Потому что вам нужен был кто-то, изображающий жертву, – он меланхоличным тоном продолжил, – вот во что превратилась моя жизнь.

– Или лучше так, – Леншерр подошел и начал поворачивать его как манекена в разные стороны, – Вот так, эту руку на подоконник.

– Послушайте, это и вправду поможет? – Ксавье звучал немного приглушенно.

– Это физика, – гордо ответил Эрик, – И я разбираюсь в своей работе получше всяких… хорошо, вот так.

Он отошел подальше и смерил фигуру Ксавье взглядом.

– Нет, что-то не так, – Эрик не мог допустить подобной догадки, слишком уж нелепо она звучала.

– Можно мне уже отойти от окна? Не в добрый час меня заметит миссис Адамс, а вопреки почтенному возрасту у нее острое зрение.

– Да, – покивал Эрик, – ложитесь на пол.

– Ну уж нет, – Ксавье, как памятник оскорбленному величию, стоял, скрестив руки на груди, – Это переходит всякие границы.

– А что тут такого? – удивился Эрик, – Вы же помогаете в расследовании убийства и получаете за это деньги, – Ксавье передернуло от его слов, – тем более, на вас куртка Кэссиди, так что за одежду можно не переживать.

– Боже мой, – прикрыл лицо руками тот, – иногда мне кажется, что я слышу вторую Рейвен.

Сравнение с взбалмошной девицей задело Эрика за живое, но он решил, что ради дела пропустит это мимо ушей.

– Погодите, – Ксавье подошел к нему непростительно близко и уставился прямо в глаза. Эрик нахмурился в ответ. Черта с два он первым отведет взгляд.

– Вы же о чем-то догадались. Я понял по заминке. Так что же это? – Ксавье задумчиво сдвинул брови к переносице. Он хмурился как-то довольно забавно.

– Ничего существенного, – процедил Эрик.

– Так уж и быть, – сдался он после длинной паузы, – Мне показалось, что стрелок должен был находиться в окне напротив. Вот видите, это бред, вызванный переизбытком кофеина, – Эрику внезапно стало стыдно, что он позволил себе так расслабиться и разговорился.

‒ Нет, ‒ Ксавье задумчиво прикусил губу, ‒ и доктор Маккой придерживается схожих выводов.

Эрик следил за тем, как он длинными шагами меряет комнату по кругу, совершенно не замечая Эрика. Пора заканчивать с этим.

‒ Хватит строить из себя Наполеона! Это раздражает, – Эрик принял окончательное решение, ‒ мне нужно попасть в ту комнату напротив и самому во всем убедиться.

‒ И нарушить при этом дюжину законов, ‒ вздохнул Ксавье.

‒ Интересное замечание, особенно исходящее от человека, не имеющего даже малейшего законного основания находиться сейчас на месте убийства.

‒ Не мог же я оставить…

‒ Намекаете на то, что я не могу справиться в одиночку.

‒ Конечно, можете, ‒ казалось, он был совершенно искренен, ‒ но никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться помощь.

Наверное, Ксавье перепутал Эрика с Сальваторе. Пора бы уже ему понять, что не на всех действуют эти его слишком открытые улыбки.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ сдался Эрик, ‒ этот день был слишком безумным и он неимоверно устал. – Кто-то должен стоять на страже.

Никто не назовет Эрик непредусмотрительным. Возможно, предыдущий эпизод с проклятой дверью и заставил Эрика вытащить на свет божий все навыки по незаметному проникновению, что у него были, но зато теперь он мог заслуженно собой гордиться. Две виллы, стоящие рядом, были похожи друг на друга как близнецы. Единственное, что их отличало – это интерьер. Старуха Адамс отдавала предпочтение старой доброй классике. 

‒ Телефон, ‒ протянул ладонь Эрик.

Ксавье молча выудил мобильник из кармана и передал ему.

‒ Вот, если она проснется, наберите меня и сообщите, ясно? Слуги не живут в доме, а приходят каждое утро. Что еще?… Будете стоять в коридоре, возле того фикуса, оттуда отличный обзор.

‒ Это китайская роза.

‒ Плевать. Все они зеленые и с листьями.

‒ На самом деле…

‒ Стоп! Неужели я не заслужил минуты покоя?

‒ Прошу прощенья, ‒ тихо зашептал Ксавье, ‒ но где ваш номер в списках контактов? Неужели ДЭЛ?

‒ Именно, ‒ сухо проговорил Эрик, ‒ ну, я пошел.

Эрик не сомневался, что вошел в правильную комнату, как только увидел вид из окна. Конечно, спальня писателя находилась достаточно далеко, чтобы разглядеть детали. Комната, в какой он находился, была больше всего похожа на гостевую спальню. Кровать с балдахином, несколько мягких кресел и круглый столик с многочисленными туалетными принадлежностями в углу. Эрик поднес к глазам крем с лавандой, судя по этикетке. Недавно им пользовались, и даже неплотно закрутили крышку. В воздухе витал легкий аромат знакомых духов «Снежная королева». Эрик запомнит их запах на всю оставшуюся жизнь – сколько раз он покупал их на дни рожденья, чтобы в конце выслушать упреки в предсказуемости и занудстве. Кроме специфичного аромата, отдававшего ледяным бризом, духи стоили, по мнению Эрика, слишком дорого. Состоятельная гостья навещала недавно хозяйку – самое логичное предположение, пришедшее ему в голову. Не будет же горничная пользоваться такими духами.

Эрик увидел улику случайно. Он едва не налетел на столбик кровати – сегодня ему никак не удавалось восстановить равновесие – и ухватился за него свободной рукой. Ему в ладонь впилась заноза, а Эрик негромко выругался. Едва он посветил фонарем на место, за которое держался рукой, то отчетливо увидел край пули, вошедшей почти полностью в деревянную подпорку. От радости он даже приосанился, и хотел было блеснуть остротой, когда вовремя вспомнил, что в комнате он остался один.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, когда Эрик в приподнятом расположении духа, поворачивал дверную ручку. Он сбил сигнал, даже не посмотрев на экран, ‒ все равно он уже выходит. Шорох, раздавшийся справа от него, заставил его инстинктивно вскинуть руку в защитном жесте. Сегодня Эрик был слишком рассеянным, и это сыграло на руку нападавшему. Он пробовал отшатнуться от удара, но опоздал. Эрик только и успел зарегистрировать ускользающим сознанием отдельные ощущения: острую боль в затылке, свои бесплодные попытки удержаться несколько секунд на ногах и громкий щелчок предохранителя. Это было последним, что он услышал.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Чарльз прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы как можно лучше слиться со стеной. Он услышал шум на лестнице и сначала решил проверить не показалось ли ему, но его опередили. Мужчина в темной одежде уверенно поднимался по лестнице. Чарльз лихорадочно нажал на кнопку вызова. Только бы он направлялся в другую комнату, только не в эту. Конечно же нет!

Детектив Леншерр сбросил звонок, а Чарльз не успел даже крикнуть. Все случилось так быстро. Незнакомец резко занес руку для удара, и детектив Леншерр беззвучно опустился на пол. Пожалуйста, только бы он был жив. Чарльзу пришлось больно прикусить себе губу, чтобы не выдать себя неосторожным звуком. Мысли неслись в голове как сумасшедшие. О чем он только думал, о чем только Леншерр думал! Наверное, это и есть убийца или грабитель. Чарльзу показалось, что биение его сердца должны слышать все в доме.

Тем временем, мужчина, едва слышно матерясь, затащил детектива обратно в комнату. Спустя минуту он появился снова и поспешил вниз.

Вряд ли Чарльз думал в эту секунду. Когда на лестнице стихли шаги, он тут же метнулся к дверям комнаты и в замешательстве несколько раз дернул ручку, прежде чем сообразил, что комната была заперта.

Думай, приказал он себе, думай. Ты же несколько раз видел как детектив Леншерр управляется с замками. Нужен был подходящий инструмент – а Чарльз не носил даже запонки! Куртка Шона. Чарльз быстро ощупал все карманы. Металлическая ручка в наружном кармане – он должен ее разобрать. Чарльз попытался вспомнить как это делал Леншерр. Он отвернул верх корпуса и оставил только клип. Попытался согнуть его и просунуть в замочную скважину. 

Чарльз приказал себе успокоится. У него обязательно получится. Щелкнул замок и его сердце застучало еще громче. Чарльз тихо проскользнул в комнату.

Нападавший оставил детектива Леншерра на полу возле кровати в полусидячем положении. Его рука была прикована наручниками к столбу кровати. Чарльз практически упал возле детектива на колени, ощутимо ударившись о пол, и осторожно приподнял его голову. Волосы были влажными от крови и Чарльз сглотнул. Ему нужен свет. Необходимо промыть рану и привести детектива в чувство.

‒ Детектив Леншерр, приходите в себя, пожалуйста, ‒ Чарльз приложил мокрый, прохладный рукав куртки к его виску, ‒ пожалуйста, очнитесь.

Скоро тот человек вернется, а он пока не успел сделать ничего полезного. Чарльз закрыл дверь, запихнул немного жвачки, конфискованной из кармана Шона в замочную скважину, и, немного подумав, придвинул к двери тяжелое кресло. Дрожащими руками набрал номер скорой и вызвал полицию. Теперь стало немного легче.

Нужно проследить за тем, чтобы детективу не стало хуже и избавиться от чертовых наручников. Или у него талант к взлому замков, или ему просто везет. Рука детектива, свободная от оков, скользнула на пол. Чарльз начинал по-настоящему паниковать. Он поднял фонарик и бегло осмотрел рану – потребуются швы. Кожа возле раны была на ощупь чересчур горячей. Чарльз осторожно наклонил затылок Леншерра назад и сделал вторую попытку.

‒ Друг мой, ‒ начал Чарльз тихим голосом, ‒ что же вы не исправляете меня? А если я буду звать вас по имени? Эрик, правильно? – он попробовал новое слово на вкус, и ему понравилось его звучание, - Эрик, Эрик, Эрик… Какое замечательное имя, Эрик…

‒ Прекратите фамильярничать… ‒ прохрипел голос и Чарльз от переизбытка радости едва не треснулся лбом о лоб детектива.

‒ Как хорошо, что вы в порядке, Эрик, ‒ проговорил он, ‒ скажите, что вы чувствуете? То есть, как вы себя чувствуете?

‒ Что кто-то забрал мой пистолет, ‒ детектив сделал болезненный вздох и попытался встать.

‒ Нет-нет, куда это вы собрались, ‒ строго сказал Чарльз, ‒ я имел в виду – ваше самочувствие, хотя, теперь, когда было упомянуто оружие, даже не знаю, что может быть хуже.

‒ Я…мне, ‒ Леншерр растягивал слова, словно после длинной ночи в баре, но Чарльз знал, что потеря координации и осмысленности речи, как ничто иное указывает в совокупности на сотрясение.

‒ Я хочу обратно в Лос-Анжелес, оставьте меня в покое, Ксавье, ‒ слабо отмахнулся Эрик, едва не повалившись на бок.

Он застонал, когда Чарльз попытался вернуть его в сидячее положение.

‒ Чарльз, сколько раз уже повторять, ‒ механично среагировал Чарльз.

‒ Чарльз, ‒ глаза детектива не могли сосредоточиться на его лице, ‒ Чарльз, мне плохо…

‒ Я знаю, ‒ у Чарльза запершило в горле. Он смог выдавить из себя несколько слов, прилагая неимоверные усилия. – Скоро все будет в порядке: я вызвал полицию, скорая помощь тоже в пути.

Словно в насмешку над его словами, раздался грохот со стороны двери. За дверью слышался мужской и женский голос.

‒ Ты же сказал, что вырубил копа, кретин!

‒ Так и было, он был без сознания.

‒ Нужно было тут же его пристрелить. А теперь толкай дверь! Почему она не открывается?!

Чарльз почувствовал, как детектив сжал его ладонь.

‒ Убирайтесь отсюда, спрячьтесь где-нибудь в комнате. Где мой запасной… чёрт побери, ‒ прохрипел он.

‒ Нет, ‒ Чарльз зажмурился, ‒ мне нужно подумать. В любом случае, я вас тут не брошу.

Мимолетный взгляд, брошенный в окно, подсказал ему, что электричество снова работает – через ветви чужого сада пробивался свет уличных фонарей. Отлично, у него есть шанс.

Детектив Леншерр медленно поднимался на ноги, держась рукой за столбик кровати. Чарльз помог ему встать, а потом слегка толкнул на постель. Детектив, комично помахав руками, упал спиной на покрывало.

‒ Извините, ‒ с сожалением пробормотал Чарльз, ‒ но вам нельзя вставать.

‒ Идиот… Самоуверенный болван…

‒ И разговаривать вам тоже нежелательно.

Человек, ломившийся в дверь, достиг определенных успехов. Чарльз нащупал рукой выключатель и стал возле входа в комнату. Он никогда до этого не пытался оглушить человека. Что же говорить, если он даже ударить никого не пытался – подло и без предупреждения, по крайней мере. Все когда-то приходиться делать первый раз в жизни, отчаянно решил он.

После очередного удара, кресло отъехало в сторону, дверь резко распахнулась, а Чарльз в этот же миг повернул выключатель. Ослепленный ярким светом злоумышленник, запнулся о ножку кресла, и Чарльз вдобавок, мысленно попросив прощения, опустил ему на голову горшок с кактусом.

Где-то возле окна, и как только он успел там оказаться, ругался детектив Леншерр, а Чарльз смотрел в дуло пистолета и думал, что прав был Эрик, обзывая его самоуверенным болваном, ‒ он совершенно забыл о женщине.

‒ Брось ствол или я вышибу твоему дружку мозги, ‒ с расстановкой произнесла миниатюрная брюнетка. Она уверенно держала оружие обеими руками.

Чарльз не решался даже пошевельнуться. Краем глаза он увидел детектива, опирающегося рукой на подоконник и держащего женщину на прицеле. Эрик едва держался на ногах – Чарльзу показалось, что он вот-вот упадет.

Она резко передернула затвор и нажала на курок. Чарльз крепко закрыл глаза, чтобы тут же открыть их – ничего не произошло. Эрик смеялся хриплым гортанным смехом.

‒ Боюсь, что так не пойдет, милая, ‒ покачал он головой, ‒ это моя пушка, и только я могу стрелять с… черт. Чарльз, в сторону.

Чарльз попятился на несколько шагов назад.

‒ А ты, если не хочешь, чтобы в твоей голове появилась дырка, брось пистолет на землю и медленно подойти к кровати. Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.

‒ Ублюдок, ‒ прошипела она, но подчинилась.

‒ Теперь подними наручники и надень их на своего приятеля и ни шагу в сторону.

Вой полицейской сирены заставил Чарльза воспрянуть духом, но детектив Леншерр, услышав многообещающий звук, стал заваливаться на бок. Чарльз быстро подбежал к нему и пристроил руку детектива на своем плече.

‒ Тише, держитесь, ‒ прошептал он, лишь потом спохватившись, что разговаривает с Эриком как с ребенком, ‒ все будет хорошо.

Детектив, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, навалился на него всем весом – он с минуты на минуту снова потеряет сознание.

‒ Мы здесь! – закричал Чарльз так, чтобы его услышали в холле, ‒ Офицер полиции ранен, срочно сюда!

Последние слова подействовали подобно магическому заклинанию – в коридоре послышался топот, а через несколько секунд в дверях появились два полисмена.

‒ Детектив Леншерр, ‒ Эрик попытался достать значок, ‒ этих двоих арестовать и доставить для допроса в участок.

‒ Так точно, ‒ ответил тот, что был помоложе, и обернулся к Чарльзу, ‒ а вы?...

‒ Он со мной, идиоты, ‒ прорычал детектив, ‒ вы что ослепли?

С этими словами он потерял сознание, а Чарльз едва удержал его от падения на жесткий пол. Следующие пять минут прошли в хаотичных перемещениях разных людей: двое врачей скорой помощи занялись Эриком, уверив Чарльза, что они о нем позаботятся, усатый офицер полиции узнав, что у Чарльза нет ни удостоверения, ни значка, вытолкал его из комнаты и посоветовал убраться куда подальше, до прибытия следственной бригады.

‒ Я запомнила тебя, Кэссиди! Я доберусь до тебя! ‒ прокричала ему в спину задержанная женщина, на что Чарльз только вздохнул. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы спуститься по лестнице, не говоря уже о том, чтобы реагировать на оскорбления.

Если подумать, то было что-то не дававшее ему покоя.

‒ Постойте, ‒ остановил он того самого молодого офицера, пробегавшего мимо него по лестнице, ‒ прошу прощенья, не видели ли вы миссис Адамс? Это хозяйка дома – дама преклонного возраста, предпочитающая яркий макияж, хотя насчет макияжа я не уверен, ведь сейчас ночь.

‒ Что ты несешь, парень, ‒ посмотрел на него круглыми глазами полицейский, ‒ нет, никакой старухи мы не видели.

‒ Но это ее дом, ‒ удивился Чарльз, ‒ она просто обязана была проснуться от всего этого шума. Сделайте мне одолжение, офицер?

‒ Смотря какое, ‒ с опаской произнес молодой человек.

‒ Нужно осмотреть подвальное помещение. У меня есть подозрение, что там мы найдем миссис Адамс.

‒ Ну ладно, ‒ он переговорил по рации с напарником, ‒ только пять минут, договорились?

Чарльз согласно закивал.

Через несколько минут он убедился в своей правоте, а молодой полицейский убедился в том, насколько скверный характер у миссис Адамс на собственной шкуре.

Они обнаружили ее привязанную к стулу в подвале собственной кухни. Из истеричного монолога пожилой женщины вырисовывалась ясная картина преступления.

Ее внучка, Кэтрин, приехала к ней два дня назад вместе со своим женихом – Марком. Она была ни капли не похожа на ту милую, симпатичную девчушку, какой она помнила Кэтрин с детства. Вместо этого, у нее на уме были деньги, деньги и только деньги. Им с Марком нужны были наличные, но миссис Адамс никому просто так не давала денег. Тогда парочка у нее на глазах устроила скандал прямо в доме – а Кэтрин в пылу спора нечаянно застрелила любовника. Она бросилась в ноги миссис Адамс, размазывая по щекам фальшивые слезы и прося о снисхождении. Не на ту напали. Конечно, она не допустит скандала в семье. После обеда, когда к ней подошел полицейский – расспрашивать о соседе, она немного запаниковала и прогнала его прочь. Вернувшись в дом, миссис Адамс обнаружила, что труп ожил, а она оказалась связанной в собственном подвале. Эти наглецы, не дождавшись денег, решили поживиться ее драгоценностями и угрожали сжечь дом, если она не расскажет куда припрятала остальное. Когда пропало электричество, они как раз готовились сделать завершающий шаг. А Марка Кэтрин отправила еще раз осмотреть комнату на предмет возможных улик – она сделала два выстрела вместо одного – и, хотя первую пулю Марк должен был на всякий случай достать из столбика кровати, вторую они нигде не могли найти.

О, вселенский разум, устало потер глаза ладонью Чарльз, есть ли предел человеческой алчности и глупости?

‒ Чарльз, это вам, ‒ Энджел протягивала ему стакан с дымящимся кофе, ‒ я знаю, что вы предпочитаете чай, но могу предложить только это.

Чарльз с благодарностью кивнул. Он так долго пересказывал эту историю во всех подробностях, что у него начал пропадать голос.

‒ Мне так жаль, ‒ Энджел присела возле него на скамейку.

Рассветало, и город только-только начинал оживать.

‒ Сожалею, что вас так долго продержали в участке, ‒ Энджел вздохнула и с радостной интонацией продолжила, ‒ но у меня есть хорошие новости – Леншерр пришел в себя.

‒ Это замечательная новость. Спасибо, Энджел.

‒ Не стоит, ‒ отмахнулась она, ‒ он еще пробудет несколько дней под наблюдением. Можете сходить навестить, если не страшно, ‒ она улыбнулась, ‒ спорю, он будет в сто раз ворчливей обычного.

‒ Это же Эрик, ‒ Чарльз отпил кофе и ему на глаза навернулись слезы – какой горький!

‒ Боже мой, вы так за него переживаете, ‒ Энжел обняла его за плечи и потрепала ему волосы рукой, ‒ да будет вам, он обязательно поправится.

Чарльз неловко похлопал ее по спине, осторожно держа кофе в вытянутой руке. Превосходно, подумал он про себя, из-за кофе она теперь думает, что Чарльз сидит тут и плачет, переживая за детектива. Вряд это ли ему поможет, если он начнет оправдываться.

Спасительный звонок телефона прервал его бесполезные метания. Энджел помахала ему на прощанье, а голос Рейвен, переполненный энтузиазма, требовал его присутствия дома сию же минуту.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Рейвен сделала затяжку и выпустила дым в открытое окно. Ее новый парень оказался продавцом кубинских сигар. Чарльзу об этом знать не стоило, но в работе Тони были свои плюсы, лениво размышляла она, наблюдая за кольцами дыма, растворяющимися в темноте за окном.

Громкий, полный ужаса крик, заставил ее глотнуть едкий дым и закашляться. Чарльзу снова приснился кошмар? Рейвен молниеносно затушила сигару и бросилась в спальню, по дороге зажигая всюду свет.

‒ Чарльз, что случилось? Что тебе приснилось? – прокричала она, рывком распахнув дверь.

Вот черт, Рейвен совсем забыла его предупредить.

Чарльз, обернувшись в покрывало как в тогу, хмуро смотрел то на виновницу происшествия, то на Рейвен.

‒ Дорогая, ‒ начал он обманчиво мягким тоном, ‒ ты не потрудишься объяснить, что это делает у нас в доме. Более того, у меня в постели.

Мистик коротко мяукнула и начала умываться.

‒ Ну… это, как бы, помнишь того старика управляющего, он сказал мне, что кошку некому забрать. Поэтому я подумала, у нас все равно нет и вот…

‒ Рейвен, почему ты не посоветовалась со мной? – он был действительно огорчен, поняла Рейвен.

‒ Чарльз, ну прости, прости. Все должно было быть по-другому! Я планировала целый семейный ужин по поводу появления в нашей дружной семье Мистик, но, ‒ Рейвен улыбнулась, ‒ так вышло.

‒ Ладно, ‒ Чарльз сдался как-то слишком быстро, ‒ но с тебя ужин. И больше так не делай – она на ощупь как змея. Сначала я думал, что это страшный сон, но потом понял, что все еще чувствую кожей чешую.

‒ Ой, ‒ захихикала Рейвен, ‒ она пролезла к тебе под покрывало.

‒ Это не смешно, ‒ был ей ответом хмурый взгляд. К тому же, ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько всего нужно для домашних питомцев? Кто будет заботиться о ней?

‒ Я думаю, она сама ответила на этот вопрос.

Чарльз скептично посмотрел на синюю кошку. Внезапно он поднял голову и прищурился.

‒ Постой-ка, что это за запах? Рейвен?

Вот и поделилась, Рейвен бросила украдкой взгляд на Чарльза. Обычно, он не позволял себе курить, а тут пришлось отдать ему целую сигару. Мистик сидела на кухонном столе, не сводя с них взгляда. Рейвен ухитрилась выпустить несколько колец дыма, и сама себе зааплодировала. Чарльз сидел, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли и не заметил даже, когда Мистик прыгнула ему на колени.

Может это и есть то место, которое она искала. Которое искал Чарльз. Все возможно.

Она встретилась глазами с Чарльзом и улыбнулась ему. Чарльз слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

 

 

**Эпизод 3**

 

Чарльз бегло что-то писал, уткнувшись в свой блокнот. Мистик сидела возле него на столе, как каменное изваяние, и с выражением, достойным самого дотошного экспериментатора, следила за то и дело перемещающейся ручкой.

Глупый Чарльз постоянно жалуется, что ему неуютно, когда кошка на него смотрит. Он пробовал убедить Рейвен, что вчера он проснулся, а Мистик сидела рядом на подушке и смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Это же так мило, засмеялась тогда Рейвен. Вот бы кто-то наблюдал за тем, как она спит… В романтическом смысле, конечно. Минус один, отсчитала она про себя.

– Чарльз! – если его не позвать, то он не отлепится от своей писанины, случись хоть конец света.

– Чарльз, ау! – она щелкнула пальцами у него перед глазами. Это произвело определенный эффект.

– Рейвен? Ты уже вернулась? Так быстро!

– Привет, Чарльз! Меня полдня не было дома, – Рейвен подозрительно принюхалась, ей показалось, что она услышала запах бренди. Ранее, Рейвен специально припрятала бутылку. С Чарльза станется найти ее и самостоятельно прикончить, особенно в его теперешнем состоянии.

– Это так восхитительно, что я до сих пор не могу поверить, – его глаза сияли словно сапфиры, и, хотя это сравнение попахивало дурным дамским романом, глаза Чарльза все-таки были в несколько раз ярче ее собственных.

Минус два, констатировала она.

–… я поговорил з главным редактором, он согласился печатать мои заметки. Конечно, в качестве фриланса: неофициально, разумеется. И я помню, что всем этим я обязан именно тебе – это ведь ты подтолкнула меня к поиску работы на журналистском поприще. После того, что случилось с бедным мистером Лачевски... Я все же остаюсь при своем мнении, что астрология пока не доказала, что может сосуществовать наравне с естественными науками, – Чарльз нервно облизал губы.

Минус три, печально подумала Рейвен.

– Дорогая, что-то случилось? – он попытался привести свою густую шевелюру в порядок. – Ты странно смотришь на меня и ничего не говоришь.

– Чарльз, – она вздохнула, – я больше этого не вынесу.

От неподдельного сочувствия в его глазах ей сделалось немножко стыдно. Совсем немножко. Самую малость.

– Ты можешь мне все рассказать, – ободряюще улыбнулся он.

– Чарльз, – эх, была не была.

Рейвен без запинки выдала:

– Мне кажется, что даже ты красивее меня, и из-за этого я чувствую себя раздавленной и никому не нужной.

Его лицо вытянулось за долю секунды, а от сочувствия в глазах не осталось и следа.

– Рейвен, хватит шутить, – Чарльз редко использовал свой профессорский тон, но сейчас был именно тот случай, – это еще действовало, когда тебе было пятнадцать. Когда кто-то тебя обижает, или бросает парень, к примеру, я неоднократно говорил, что не стоит принимать это на свой счет. В жизни случаются разные ситуации, но наша внутренняя ‒

– Чарльз, ты придурок, умный и начитанный, но законченный идиот, – ее слова упали, словно камень в тихую заводь. Ручка покатилась к краю стола и упала на пол. Мистик тихо шмыгнула вслед за ней. 

– Тебя бросил Тони? – чужим голосом переспросил Чарльз.

– Да, Чарльз, меня бросил Тони. Давай, повтори это несколько раз, чтобы все соседи услышали какой ты догадливый! – Рейвен чувствовала, что перегибает палку, но остановиться не могла, – я так себя сейчас ненавижу, Чарльз, ненавижу это отвратительное лицо, не могу даже смотреть на себя в зеркало! Сегодня на работе все глазели на меня с фальшивым сочувствием, а ты ведь знаешь как это неприятно?! Ты-то ведь точно знаешь! Когда мы переехали сюда, нормальные мужчины перестали обращать на меня внимание. Даже Леншерр не смотрит в мою сторону! Хотя нет, Леншерр как раз и ненормальный – под стать тебе!

– Рейвен, – Чарльз поднялся со стула и сделал движение, чтобы притянуть ее к себе, – милая, извини, что так отреагировал. Иди сюда, давай поговорим об этом, когда ты успокоишься.

Она резко оттолкнула его и вывернулась из объятий.

– Чем больше времени проходит, тем чаще я задумываюсь, что скоро наступит день, когда у нас с тобой вообще не будет ничего общего.

После того как за ней захлопнулась входная дверь квартиры, Рейвен еще долго не могла стереть с памяти выражение его смертельно бледного лица.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Чарльз в немом отупении смотрел вслед Рейвен, стараясь привести в порядок прерывистое дыхание. Все годы, потраченные на изучение человеческой природы, были потрачены зря.  Он запаниковал и промолчал, в то время как Рейвен требовалось выплеснуть свои эмоции. Чарльз на ходу подхватил висящий на вешалке возле двери пиджак и, что было сил, бросился вслед за Рейвен. Звонить ей сейчас бесполезно. Тем не менее, нельзя позволить ей гулять по этому району в одиночку в темное время суток, а если кто-то из них и должен предоставить другому место и время для размышлений, то пусть лучше это будет он.

– Рейвен, – он спускался по лестнице, не разбирая дороги и перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек сразу, – пожалуйста, подожди!

Он выбежал из дома и увидел знакомую фигуру на противоположной стороне улицы. Рейвен быстро шла по тротуару и в этот момент как раз сворачивала в переулок.

Чарльз перебежал дорогу, не останавливаясь. Послышался визг тормозов, но он даже не обернулся. В переулке ее словно след простыл. Чарльз на миг остановился, стараясь перевести дух. Прислушавшись, он уловил стук каблуков и побежал вперед. Он выбежал как раз на проезжую часть и по инерции поскользнулся на асфальте. Чарльз едва не познакомился более плотно с проходящим мимо автобусом и, безуспешно пытаясь восстановить равновесие, успел мысленно попрощаться с Рейвен и Мистик, пожелав себе быстрой смерти.

Сильные руки обхватили Чарльза за пояс и потянули назад в последний миг. Он и его спаситель упали на бок, а Чарльз так сильно ударился лодыжкой о тротуар, что ему пришлось до крови прикусить губу, чтобы не закричать во весь голос.

– Что б тебя, – выругался мужчина хриплым голосом.

Этого не может быть. Еще немного и Чарльз захохочет как ненормальный.

– Тебе что, жить надоело, гаденыш, – продолжал Леншерр, – ей, я с тобой разговариваю!

Чарльз молча повернулся к нему лицом. У детектива в прямом смысле слова отвисла челюсть. Потом он прикрыл глаза, что-то зашептав на незнакомом языке. Он молиться надумал, что ли?

– Это наваждение, – Леншерр, помогая себе двумя руками, поднялся с земли.

– Спасибо, детектив… – Чарльз не дождался протянутой руки.

Попробовав опереться на ушибленную ногу, он зашипел сквозь зубы от боли и потрогал лодыжку рукой. Сустав, на первый взгляд, был на месте. Ему очень повезет, если это обычное растяжение или ушиб – болезненно, но поправимо.

Леншерр начал пятиться назад, когда Чарльз его позвал.

– Детектив Леншерр, Эрик, вы не видели случайно, куда пошла Рейвен? Она проходила тут буквально минуту назад.

– Ничего не видел, – он с подозрением посмотрел на Чарльза, все еще сидящего на земле. – Нигде не могу найти свой бумажник, – детектив похлопал себя по карманам.

– Это он? – в нескольких сантиметрах от руки Чарльза лежало оброненное кожаное портмоне темного цвета. Чарльз поднял его и протянул Эрику. – Нам с вами нужно перестать встречаться таким образом, – попытался пошутить он.

– На следующий раз я просто не стану вмешиваться, и проблема отпадет сама по себе, – едко заметил Эрик.

Чарльз впервые к нему пригляделся. Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел. Детектив был похож на бледное приведение с двухдневной рыжеватой щетиной. При свете уличного фонаря трудно сказать наверняка, но выразительные темные круги под его глазами дополняли картину и кричали о нервном истощении.

– Эрик, у вас все в порядке? Разве вы не должны быть в больнице, или, не знаю даже, соблюдать постельный режим? Я пытался вас навестить во вторник, но медсестра сообщила, что такого пациента у них нет. О, – до Чарльза сегодня медленно доходило, – вы сбежали с больницы.

– Хватит фантазировать, – он, как обычно, перебил Чарльза на полуслове, – и кончайте тут рассиживаться. В этом районе скорее ограбят, чем дадут милостыню, или на что там вы рассчитываете.

Чарльз проглотил грубый ответ и снова попытался подняться. Ногу прострелило резкой болью, но неожиданно он почувствовал, как его рывком подхватили под руки и подняли. Что ни говори, а приятно снова находиться в прямоходящем положении. Кожаная куртка детектива поскрипывала и скользила под его пальцами, но Чарльз, опасаясь, что его оттолкнут в любой момент, держался крепко.

Из проехавшей мимо машины раздался громкий гогот и свист. Кто-то бросил в них пустой банкой из-под пива. Подростки, вздохнул Чарльз, бич всей планеты, состоящей из малой части взрослых и намного большей части никогда не взрослеющих людей. Странно, что Леншерр так спокойно отреагировал. Чарльз поднял на него глаза.

– Скарлотти, – зарычал детектив в телефонную трубку, – да, недоумок, это Леншерр. Ты снова нажрался на дежурстве что ли? Так, тихо, записывай номер машины, – он продиктовал номер и продолжил, – представь, что они сожгли твой дом и убили любимую жену. У тебя нет жены? Тогда собаку!

Леншерр замысловато выругался, в заключение проорав:

– Устрой им веселый вечер, и я забуду о том эпизоде с пистолетом, ты уяснил? – он нажал на отбой и сунул телефон в карман джинсов.

Чарльз подавил вздох облегчения.

– Ну, вот и все, мой лимит исчерпан, – Леншерр помог ему пройти пять шагов к высокому кирпичному зданию, – да что же это такое, в конце концов, отцепитесь вы от меня!

Чарльз поспешил отпустить куртку и вместо этого опереться спиной о стену дома. Леншерр, громко хмыкнув, сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся.

– У меня есть срочные дела личного характера, – процедил он, а Чарльз сначала подумал, что ему послышалось.

Из уст детектива это звучало равносильно вежливому извинению, приправленному искренним сожалением. Несмотря на то, что он всего лишь десять минут назад, возможно, неисправимо испортил свои отношения с Рейвен, чуть не погиб, и вдобавок поранился и-за собственной нерасторопности, Чарльз почувствовал приятную теплоту в груди. На самом деле, Эрик такой хороший человек. Чарльз так рад, что им выпало встретиться.

Он попытался очень осторожно сделать шаг в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Уже нет смысла догонять Рейвен.

Звук падения тяжелого предмета и последовавший за ним звон стекла едва не заставили его подпрыгнуть на месте. Чарльз взял себя в руки титаническим усилием воли и, помня о поврежденной ноге, начал медленно оборачиваться, малодушно уверяя себя, что кто-то просто выбросил мусорный мешок. И арбуз в придачу, судя по характерному хлюпнувшему звуку.

Леншерр в мгновение ока преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.

– Фарш, – лаконично произнес он вслух, глядя на то, что несколько мгновений назад было живым человеком.

Как и следовало ожидать, Чарльза стошнило прямо на месте.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Рейвен тихо толкнула дверь и зашла в квартиру. На кухне горел свет и она, по недавно выработанной привычке на всем экономить, повернула выключатель. Предрассветный сумрак залил помещение, заставляя все вещи отбрасывать причудливые тени.

Она вынуждена была позвонить Энжел, когда внезапно поняла, что у нее в этом городе нет ни одной подруги. Энжел, не вдаваясь в расспросы, впустила ее в квартиру, и они до утра просидели на кухне, переговариваясь приглушенными голосами, чтобы не разбудить ее мать в соседней комнате. Рейвен получила то, что хотела – начиная от заверения о том, что все мужики одинаковые и заканчивая обещанием самой себе пойти и порадовать себя чем-нибудь. Хотя бы сходить в кино. И плевать, что у них едва хватает денег на еду.

Телефон Чарльза лежал возле брошенного блокнота на кухонном столе.

Рейвен на цыпочках зашла в прихожую. Ни следа Чарльза. Как хорошо, что у них теперь только одна спальня. Это была непростая задача – найти Чарльза. Особенно, когда он дулся на нее и прятался в одной из комнат особняка. Потом, Рейвен сообразила, что легче всего было перехватить его у библиотеки. Многие знания, многие печали – говорила она тогда в шутку.

Когда они поняли, что снять ничего получше они себе позволить не могут, Чарльз настаивал на том, чтобы единственная отдельная комната досталась ей. На это она громко заявила, что Чарльзу не удастся таким образом выбить себе место возле телевизора. Тем более, она приходила домой слишком поздно и так далее. Правда, Чарльз иногда бывал упертым как баран. Ей даже пришлось его шантажировать, благо, он так часто попадал в курьезные ситуации, что у Рейвен накопился вагон компромата.

Дверь слегка скрипнула и Рейвен просунула внутрь голову. Постель была аккуратно заправлена, а Мистик распласталась на клетчатом покрывале – и никаких следов Чарльза. Пора волноваться? Она потерла виски, бессознательно скопировав его жест. Эта ночь далась ей нелегко.

Рейвен услышала шаги на лестнице даже раньше, чем открылась дверь.

– Нет, Хэнк, право не стоит, – произнес приглушенный голос Чарльза за дверью, – мы всегда вам рады. Кстати, вы знакомы с Рейвен? Тогда в другой раз, обещайте мне.

Что-то зашуршало и Чарльз, с небольшим бумажным пакетом в одной руке и с тростью в другой появился в дверях квартиры. Он включил свет и устало обколотился на дверь.

Рейвен не смогла сдержать невольный вздох.

Чарльз, только сейчас обратив на нее внимание, поднял взгляд. В его невозможных глазах Рейвен увидела знакомую изможденную тоску, и панику – появившуюся, как только он увидел ее.

Она прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Он выглядел ужасно: лицо бледнее обычного, лоб весь покрыт испариной, глаза блестели как в лихорадке, а вся одежда перепачкана в пыли и грязи.

– Чарльз что…

– Рейвен…

Они начали говорить одновременно и неловко замолчали.

– Чарльз, что с тобой произошло? – попыталась она снова.

– Нелепая случайность, – он улыбнулся, – все могло быть намного хуже, если бы не Эрик. А так, я легко отделался.

Он медленно заковылял вперед, опираясь о стену свободной рукой. Рейвен посторонилась.

– Всего лишь небольшое, но болезненное растяжение, – робко объяснил Чарльз, – если не возражаешь, я присяду.

Рейвен подошла к дивану. Чарльз, слабо поморщившись, сбросил пиджак на спинку дивана и со вздохом облегчения откинул назад голову.

– Присядешь? – его приглашающий жест остался без внимания.

– Что в пакете?

– Это, так, ничего особенного, – он запнулся, когда Рейвен не сделала ни шагу, чтобы подойти поближе, – Хэнк был настолько добр, что дал мне лекарства из собственных запасов. Хотя, лучшее лечение – абсолютный покой и никаких физических нагрузок.

– И как так получилось, что вечером ты был в порядке, а утром заявляешься, словно после ночевки прямо на улице, и все, что я слышу – это нелепая случайность, – она знала, что несет чушь, что обижает его, когда единственная причина, по которой она вернулась – снова оказаться рядом.

–  Рейвен…

– Прекрати повторять мое имя, ты, бестолковый, неуклюжий идиот, – ее всю трясло от пережитого, – я не могу ни на секунду оставить тебя одного. Да что же это такое!

Чарльз несмело протянул руку в ее сторону, попытавшись подняться. Это была последняя капля. Рейвен зарыдала, практически упав на него и двинув его парочку раз в грудь кулаком для профилактики. Чарльз сомкнул руки на ее спине и начал что-то говорить ласковым, тихим голосом. Пусть себе болтает. Она прижалась лицом к его рубашке, слыша только свои безудержные рыдания и ритмичный стук его сердца. Пусть только будет в порядке.

Спустя некоторое время она выпихнула Чарльза в душ. Заварив ему чай, Рейвен, немного поколебавшись, всыпала туда снотворного. Чарльз вырубился через десять минут прямо на месте, и она, ругая себя за непредусмотрительность, вынуждена была тащить его в спальню.

Мистик тут же устроилась у него под боком, пытаясь пролезть под покрывало. Вот у кого ей надо учиться, подумала Рейвен, – вот такой должна быть настойчивая женщина, демонстрирующая свои чувства понравившемуся мужчине.

Чарльз проснулся поздно вечером в замешательстве. Он не помнил как уснул и, не переставая, извинялся перед Рейвен за то, что ей пришлось с ним возиться. По крайней мере, в этот раз он не был в стельку пьян, обронила в ответ Рейвен. Замечание заставило его покраснеть и заткнуться.

Она потрусила керамическую собаку-копилку и, собрав мелочь, заказала пиццу.

Когда она расплатилась с парнем из доставки, пофлиртовав с ними всего одну минуту, вместо положенных трех, и зашла в комнату, Чарльз как раз переключал каналы. Он остановился на новостях и напрягся, увидев полицейский репортаж. Рейвен присоединилась к нему на диване и поставила коробку с пиццей себе на колени.

– Еще одно самоубийство, – Чарльз задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, – мне срочно нужно в участок.

– Завтра пойдем вместе, – выхватила она пульт, – а сейчас – время большого кино.

Вечер прошел в блаженном ничегонеделанье. Она уснула как только Чарльз начал зачитывать ей черновые варианты своих заметок.

Убаюканной мягким голосом Чарльза Рейвен приснился океан.

Она стояла на причале, подставив лицо под легкий бриз, расправив руки словно птица. Почувствовав, как к ней подошел Чарльз и приобнял ее за талию, Рейвен довольно поежилась.

Но тут картина вмиг изменилась. Налетел ветер и небо, голубое и прозрачное, внезапно потемнело до черноты. Рейвен в панике обернулась. Чарльза и след простыл. Зато на берегу она увидела знакомую высокую фигуру, что двигалась в ее направлении широкими, решительными шагами. Рейвен зачем-то начала бежать навстречу, когда пейзаж снова изменился, и она увязла в белом, горячем песке. Не в силах идти дальше, Рейвен упала на колени. Отдельные песчинки больно впивались в кожу, словно тысячи раскаленных иголок, норовя прожечь ее насквозь. Темная тень упала на песок совсем рядом.

– Вставай, мы должны идти, – Леншерр протянул ей ладонь, запачканную чем-то красным и Рейвен медленно подняла собственную руку, только для того чтобы отдернуть в последний момент.

Кровь, у него на руках свежая кровь, стучал у нее в голове испуганный крик и никак не мог вырваться наружу.

Леншерр схватил ее за руку и Рейвен с криком на губах проснулась.

Со стороны кухни послышался шум и в дверях тут же возник взъерошенный Чарльз. В ее памяти были еще свежи ужас и отвращение со сна, но нелепые попытки Чарльза хлопотать над ней, его беспокойство и привычная суетливость заставили ее рассмеяться от облегчения. Слезы появились потом. Чарльз завис на несколько секунд, не зная как ему на это реагировать, пока Рейвен не решила за него и бросила в него подушкой.

Чарльз отреагировал до безобразия медленно, а Рейвен тоже хороша – забыла, что ему нельзя много двигаться. Слава богу, что она перед этим надумала переставить древний металлический торшер поближе к окну, иначе Чарльз, с его-то везением, убился бы насмерть. А несколько новых синяков – это мелочи, уговаривала она его, помогая встать на ноги. Чарльз мрачно на нее посмотрел. В такие моменты ей казалось, что они с Леншерром настоящие братья по угрюмым взглядам. Вот только Чарльза, в отличие от детектива, редко когда можно было застать в таком настроении. Так думали все окружающие. Рейвен знала лучше.

В итоге, они добрались к участку только к обеду.

Чарльз, решительно и чопорно опираясь на трость, пошел прямо к кабинету капитана Мактаггерт. Сквозь мутно-прозрачную дверь Рейвен увидела силуэт Леншерра, нарезающего круги по кабинету, как тигр по клетке.

Чарльз попросил ее остаться и подождать снаружи. Рейвен так сильно на него обиделась, что принципиально не стала подслушивать у двери.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Если бы Эрик был до конца с собой честным, то признался бы себе, что да, ему нужен отдых. И, нет, он не может функционировать так, как раньше. Яркий свет и громкие звуки то и дело вызывали раздражающие приступы головной боли, а шум в ушах и двоение в глазах при возрастающей ментальной или физической нагрузке стали его неизменными спутниками. При всем при этом, Эрик умудрялся водить машину и самостоятельно продолжать расследование. Он ни в коем случае не позволит, чтобы люди видели, что какой-то удар по голове может навредить Эрику Леншерру. Ничего подобного.

Ксавье исподтишка бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды: сначала в кабинете Мактаггерт, а теперь и на протяжении всего пути к парковке.

– Послушайте, Эрик – несмотря на трость, он умудрился обойти Эрика и перегородить ему дорогу к автомобилю, – вам нужно пойти, поехать домой и отдохнуть. Я надеюсь, что мне просто показалось, – он нахмурился, – вы же не собираетесь садиться за руль?

– Не показалось, – он попытался обойти Ксавье с другой стороны, но сестрица была уже тут как тут.

– Леншерр, ты похож на зомби, – она толкнула его в плечо – наверное, это должен был быть дружеский жест, в своем роде, но от силы удара Эрик едва удержал равновесие.

Ксавье тут же начал ее отчитывать. И поделом тебе, наглая, невоспитанная девица, думал Эрик, шаря по карманах в поисках ключей.

– То есть как это – бесплатно что-ли? Если нам за это не заплатят, то какой смысл? – высокий женский голос прорвал ментальную плотину, тщательно возводимую его сознанием, в дребезги. 

– Понимаешь, еще позавчерашний случай заставил меня задуматься…

– Чарльз, пошли домой, хватит упрямиться! Пусть полиция занимается своей работой, а тебе нужен покой и минимум нагрузок.

Ее имя точно начиналось… как кличка какого-то рестлера или, ну, там было что-то о птице. Птица? Точно! Робин? Наверное, да. Может, эта Робин убедит Ксавье оставить Эрика в покое. Будет ли это справедливо? Первое самоубийство произошло практически у них на глазах. Нет, стоп. Кто же тут полицейский – на короткий миг Эрик забыл, что Ксавье всего лишь пришлый консультант непонятной специализации. А то, что ему несколько раз удавалось ускорить расследование и заметить их ошибки объясняется невероятной удачей.

Пока Эрик разговаривал сам с собой, он и не заметил, что на парковке стало на одного человека меньше.

– А где Робин? – вырвалось у него, прежде чем он сообразил, что спрашивает так, как будто ему не безразлично.

– Рейвен? – Ксавье потер висок привычным жестом, – Рейвен ушла, а я, кажется, снова сказал что-то не то.

– Так можно ее догнать, пока не поздно, – Эрику даже не пришлось полностью имитировать сочувствие.

Если бы Робин, или Рейвен, приходилась ему сестрой, то кто-то из них совершил бы смертоубийство. Глядя на жалкие попытки Ксавье обуздать ее натуру, Эрик подумал, что в этом случае предельно ясно, кто не выдержит первым.

– Нет, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать, друг мой, – он смерил Эрика саркастическим взглядом, – но поскольку больше никто не хочет нас слушать, мы остались вдвоем.

Эрик пропустил замечание о друге мимо ушей – он слишком устал постоянно исправлять Ксавье, непонятно с какого перепугу вбившего себе в голову, что они друзья. Эрик, взвесив ключи в руке, и немного подумав, бросил их Ксавье. Тот попятился, пытаясь их поймать, и, сделав несколько нелепых суматошных движений, в итоге выронил связку на асфальт.

– Все в порядке, я подниму, извините!

Эрик возвел глаза к небу. Кто-то там бесконечно испытывает его, Эрика, терпение.

– Значит ли это, что вы разрешаете мне повести, – Ксавье пытался говорить ровным голосом, но его с головой выдавали покрасневшие скулы.

– Уже не уверен, – Эрик сделал движение вперед, – Даже сейчас моя координация получше той, что была продемонстрирована вами. Отдавайте. Я жду.

Ксавье спрятал ключи за спину и попятился назад.

От неминуемой расправы над экстрасенсом его удержал телефонный звонок.

– Детектив Леншерр слушает!

– Леншерр, это Рейвен.

– Что за Рейвен?...

– Сестра Чарльза, тугодум! Присматривай за ним, пока меня нет поблизости, понял!

Тирада, в подробностях описывающая, что он думает о некой блондинистой занозе, потонула в красноречивых гудках с той стороны линии.

Эрик со всей силы хлопнул дверцей пассажирского сиденья. Он не вовремя вспомнил, что это его собственный автомобиль и попытался взять себя в руки.

Когда машина остановилась у пешеходного перехода, Эрик понял, что он не говорил Ксавье куда нужно ехать. Тот сразу же обернулся к Эрику, будто бы прочитав его мысли.

– Думаю, что нужно навестить мать покойного Джереми – молодой человек, застрелившийся вчера в обед в собственном офисе.

– Откуда вам известно, где он живет? Мактаггерт не разрешила даже пролистать документы, касающиеся дела.

– Я… – сглотнул Ксавье и начал медленно, но уверенно заливаться краской.

– Тот бред, что вы рассказываете в участке тем инфантильным дуракам и безмозглым фанатам сверхъестественного о, дайте-ка вспомнить, телепатии, со мной не пройдет, – это было забавно, наблюдать за тем, как Ксавье мучительно пытается выпутаться из сетей собственной лжи.

Со своей женой Эрик познакомился в большом террариуме в Лос-Анжелесе. Как оказалось, они оба пришли туда с одинаковой целью – понаблюдать за грандиозным зрелищем кормления гигантского питона и посмотреть на неадекватов с плакатами «Кормление змей живым кормом – преступление!». Так вот, Ксавье своим дерганьем напоминал крысёнка, который вот-вот превратится в закуску для большого змея.

Эрик широко улыбнулся – на него совершенно не действовали эти большие жалобные глаза. Совсем не действовали. Ну, ни капли.

– Ладно, – нехотя произнес Эрик.

Он дождался в ответ такой сияющей благодарной улыбки, что у Эрика сложилось отчетливое впечатление – не будь у Ксавье заняты руки, он тут же полез бы к Эрику обниматься.

– Но все же…

– Эрик, – Ксавье набрал в легкие воздуха и на одном дыхании протараторил, – на самом деле, вся история с телепатией – одно большое недоразумение. В ту минуту, я не мог придумать иного способа, чтобы помочь Рейвен. Клянусь, что даже не думал, что все поверят. Ведь наличие экстрасенсорных способностей до сих пор не доказано современной наукой. Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось обманывать детектива Сальваторе или капитана Мактеггерт…

– Так и знал, – Эрик торжествующе рассмеялся. Даже головная боль куда-то отступила.

Между прочим, теперь Ксавье смотрел на него с обнаженным, затравленным выражением глаз, а пальцы, которыми он намертво вцепился в руль, побелели от напряжения.

Эрик сам от себя не ожидал следующих слов.

– Все в порядке. Мне понравилось, что кто-то водит за нос этих неумех, воображающих себя черт знает какими профессионалами. Все люди в этом городишке – полные кретины.

– Нельзя так говорить о людях, – Ксавье немного пришел в себя и тут же попытался вставить нравоучительное замечание.

– Я похож на человека которому не плевать что можно, а что нельзя говорить?

– Нет, – покачал он головой и тихо добавил, – Спасибо, Эрик.

Эрик сделал вид, что ничего не услышал.

Миссис Морган сначала не хотела пускать их в дом.

Эрик смотрел на ее красные заплаканные глаза и худые подрагивающие пальцы, цепляющиеся за дверной косяк, и заново спрашивал себя – почему он не закончил факультет инженерного дела и прикладных наук в Коламбии, как того хотел его отец. Принимая решения, идущие вопреки желаниям дорогих для него людей, где он оказался?

Ксавье сумел расположить потенциальную свидетельницу к себе. Их провели в гостиную и предложили лимонад. Эрик с трудом удерживался от искушения подойти и плеснуть себе виски с бутылки, призывно смотрящей на него с мини-бара. В комнате стояло множество белых лилий – их аромат, смешиваясь с запахом сигарет и сладких духов миссис Морган, вызвал такую сильную тошноту, что он, едва процедив сквозь зубы слова извинения, быстро вышел на улицу.

Эрик нашел в бардачке пилюли и проглотил сразу две.

Ксавье появился через пятнадцать минут. За это время таблетки еще и не думали подействовать.

– Эрик, давайте я отвезу вас домой. Говорите адрес.

– Нет, лучше скажите, что вы узнали.

– Как вы и говорили капитану, у Джереми не было основания для самоубийства. Да, его бросила девушка, он даже позвонил в службу поддержки несколько раз после этого.

– Отлично. Мы можем обратиться прямо туда.

– Нет, погодите. На вас же лица нет. Давайте я ‒

– Я же четко сказал – нет. Я не буду валяться в постели, когда эти тупицы так запросто списывают два убийства.

– Понимаю, Эрик. Но почему вы не принимаете лекарства?

– Я принимаю, – возразил он, – вот, полюбуйтесь!

Ксавье поднес полупустую банку с рецептом к глазам. Затем нахмурился и высыпал несколько пилюль на ладонь.

– Кто выписал вам этот препарат?

Эрик выпрямился на сиденье и настороженно переспросил:

– Что-то не так?

– Все, – Ксавье с расстановкой начал перечислять, а Эрику сделалось дурно, – начиная от препарата и заканчивая дозой. То, что вы мне дали, это отнюдь не ноотропный препарат, как следует из этикетки. Разве что, их начали выпускать в капсулах за те полгода, пока я не…  Извините, это не важно. Надеюсь, произошла ужасная ошибка, эти таблетки, если не ошибаюсь ‒ нет, это невозможно.

Ксавье посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом – Эрика словно окунули в холодную глубину, где единственным желанием человеческого существа становиться желание сделать хотя бы последний вдох.

– Мы можем попросить Хэнка помочь разобраться. Или я сам могу сделать анализ, если будет доступ к лаборатории.

– Маккоя что-ли?

– Ну да, – Ксавье снова улыбнулся – сразу стало намного легче дышать, – предлагаю заехать в аптеку и посмотреть, что можно приобрести без рецепта.

Он начал деловито распространяться о сосудистых, обезболивающих и успокаивающих. Эрик дальше не слушал – он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, кто дал ему лекарства. Он не покупал их лично. Во вторник утром к нему зашла Сальваторе вместе с капитаном. Капитан объявила, что у него десятидневный больничный отпуск. Сальваторе тогда еще притащила мягкую игрушку – наверное, в насмешку, решил Эрик. У него остались весьма смутные воспоминания о том, что случилось после того, как его ударили. Эрик не мог сложить отчетливую картину происходящего даже через сутки после травмы. Естественно, после ухода капитана он убрался с больницы как можно скорее. Вряд ли он вспомнит как звали его врача. Медсестра была довольно милой – немного похожей на Сальваторе.

В здании, где находился центр экстренных психологических консультаций, не работал лифт. Ксавье, на подходе к девятому этажу, начал открыто морщится от боли. Эрик предлагал ему остаться внизу. Он ведь не станет приковывать его наручниками к дверце машины. Хотя это мысль. С другой стороны, Ксавье, с гордостью упоминал, что успел научиться открывать замки. Даже благодарил Эрика. Как будто-бы Эрик тут дает мастер-классы по взлому и проникновению.

– Так, – начал Эрик инструктаж, – нам нужны их записи звонков: кто, когда, о чем ныл оператору…

– Эрик! – возмутился Ксавье.

– А как это называется, когда взрослые люди плачутся о своих проблемах незнакомому человеку?

– Терапия. Кстати и вам не помешала бы.

– Спасибо, обойдусь.

– Да, конечно, и результат на лицо.

А он все нарывается.

Ксавье оценивающе посмотрел на Эрика, потом кивнул со страдальческим выражением.

– Я буду отвлекать директора, а вы будете искать записи.

Какая гибкая штука – эта мораль. Эрик уже приготовился выслушивать жалобы о вторжении в частную жизнь, нарушении врачебной тайны и прочей дребедени. Он не мог упустить шанс подколоть Ксавье.

– О, друг мой, поверьте, я знаю, на что я иду, – Чарльз скривился, как будто съел лимон.

– Видать не впервой, – решил добить его Эрик.

– Туше, – насмешливо отсалютовал Ксавье.

Офис консультационного центра психологической поддержки выглядел намного меньше, чем в воображении Эрика. Мистер и миссис Гордон работали тут несколько месяцев. Она занималась бухгалтерией и часто работала в ночную смену оператором. Оказалось, что ее специализация – коррекционная психология. Ксавье все болтал не умолкая, легко перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Непостижимым образом они оказались в кафетерии несколькими этажами ниже. Эрик, сославшись на головную боль и не соврав, поспешил удалиться. Ему показалось, что когда он уходил, Гордоны не сводили с него глаз.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Чарльз остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Разговор с этими людьми лишил его остатка моральных сил. Рейвен начала бы кричать об энергетических вампирах, но Чарльз знал, что за объяснением далеко ходить не надо.

– Чарльз, – мистер Гордон,  заговорщицки подмигнул ему, – не понимаю, зачем вам понадобилась наша с Хелен консультация в этом деле с самоубийствами. Вы и сами во всем разбираетесь.

– Может быть, даже лучше нас, – улыбнулась миссис Гордон.

Чарльз старательно поддерживал на лице сползающую маску вежливости и улыбался в ответ.

– Нам показалось, – супруги переглянулись, – что вас тоже что-то мучает.

Чарльз как можно достовернее изобразил беззаботный смешок. Миссис Гордон легонько тронула его за локоть.

– Не стесняйтесь, вы можете нам все рассказать. Проблемы с родственниками или партнерами, личный кризис, неприятности на работе, проблемы с самоопределением – это переживает каждый человек, вы ведь согласны, Чарльз?

– Согласен, – он кивнул, отсчитывая про себя минуты. Такое впечатление, что Эрика нет  целую вечность.

– Иногда человеку просто нужен маленький толчок извне, чтобы полностью освободиться от проблемы.

– Да, вы абсолютно правы.

– Так как насчет нашего предложения?

– Это звучит заманчиво, но, – Чарльз увидел в дверях высокую фигуру Эрика и с облегчением закончил, – к сожалению, у нас с Эриком еще много дел. Спасибо за ваше содействие. Хорошего вам дня.

Сев в машину, первым, что спросил Чарльз был домашний адрес Эрика. На сегодня достаточно, решил он.

Дом Эрика ничем не выделялся из ряда белых, ухоженных одноэтажных домиков с зелеными лужайками. Он настолько отличался от того, что Чарльз себе напридумывал, что он, чувствуя себя идиотом, второй раз переспросил номер дома и название улицы. Иногда развитое воображение только мешало. Чарльз строго пожурил свой внутренний голос. И вправду, подумать только, он представлял себе, что Эрик живет то ли в пещере, то ли в замке, или в собственной уединенной готической вилле, если уж на то пошло.

Эрик сделал невнятный жест в его сторону, а Чарльз взял на себя смелость интерпретировать это как приглашение в дом.

Внутренний декор был в лучшем случае лаконичным. На бежевых стенах не висело ни одной картины или фотографии. Только зеркало во весь рост украшало стену возле шкафа для одежды. Чарльз прошел за Эриком на кухню. Там, он с непередаваемым облегчением опустился на стул и положил голову на сложенные руки.

– Умоляю, скажите мне, что я не зря провел двадцать минут в компании людей, пытающихся отработать на мне все известные им методы гипноза и внушения.

Эрик не обратил на его скулеж никакого внимания. Он молча налил себе воды и проглотил две таблетки аспирина. Все так же молча наполнил второй стакан и протянул Чарльзу.

Еще бы холодный компресс на ушиб и тогда можно сказать, что жизнь удалась. Чарльз наслаждался каждым глотком прохладной воды – нужно ценить маленькие радости, преподносимые жизнью.

Эрик включил компьютер. Они начали просматривать содержимое тех файлов, что успел переписать Эрик. Чарльз про себя удивился как быстро и эффективно Эрик делает свою работу. Временами у него было впечатление, что их снимают в шпионском сериале и в главной роли отнюдь не Чарльз. Хорошо бы сериал был посерьезнее, а то происходящее временами слишком напоминает пародию.

– Мне нужно идти, – за окном быстро потемнело, а Чарльзу еще добираться на другой конец города.

Ему показалось, что Эрик хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  

– Я все просмотрю до завтра, – пробурчал Леншерр, – автобусная остановка через двести метров вниз по улице.

Чарльз истолковал слова Эрика как прощание.

Свежий ночной воздух воскресил веру Чарльза в пользу пеших прогулок. Он вышел из автобуса несколькими остановками раньше, чтобы подумать на ходу. Итак, что у них есть.

Первая жертва Джанет ван Дайн – небогатая одинокая женщина, парикмахер, замечена в неразборчивых сексуальных связях, лечилась от алкоголизма, пять лет назад развелась с мужем. Потенциальная кандидатка, с идеальными предпосылками к суициду, на первый взгляд. Выбросилась с девятого этажа, из окна собственной квартиры. Чарльзу повезло, что у Мойры как раз свалилась со стола папка с профилями жертв. Когда он помогал ей собрать бумаги, то одного взгляда на страницу было достаточно, чтобы все запомнить. Эрик в это время изображал приступ возмущения, явно рассчитывая на разрешение начать расследование. С Мойрой, подумал Чарльз, нужна другая тактика.

Случай Джереми было одновременно проще и сложнее – преуспевающий молодой человек. Из того, что успел понять Чарльз из разговора с его матерью, довольно замкнутый, с большей охотой проводящий время в одиночестве чем в компании. Он встречался с девушкой, которая жила по соседству. Все чинно и уютно, пока в один прекрасный день Ким не заявила, что он ей надоел, и не сбежала в Лос-Анжелес с приезжим музыкантом.

Такое случается каждый день. Ничего сверхъестественного в том, что люди на определенной стадии отказываются от борьбы нет. Может, все дело в том, что он воочию увидел смерть первой жертвы.

А еще, возможно ему передалась паранойя Леншерра, но Чарльз был приблизительно на шестьдесят процентов уверен, что на противоположной стороне дороги, как раз напротив места, где он едва не попал под автобус, стоял человек. Каково же было его удивления, когда в толпе, попавшей в объектив видеокамеры во время репортажа о самоубийстве несчастного мистера  Моргана, мелькнул знакомый силуэт.

Совпадение? Чарльз давно перестал верить в такие вещи. Конечно, он поспешил в участок. Чарльз теперь считал себя ответственным за то, что происходит в городе. Он и до этого считал себя ответственным, но за эти месяцы все стало ощущаться намного острее. Удивительно, что и Леншерр пришел к капитану с похожей просьбой. Что подвигло детектива на это, Чарльз не поинтересовался. Все равно их обоих выставили из кабинета и строго приказали забыть о деле.

Чарльз, не торопясь, шел по улице – за день трость натерла ему ладонь, но все равно намного легче было опираться на нее, чем то и дело переносить вес на больную ногу. Нужно отблагодарить Хэнка, когда он будет ее возвращать. Со вчерашнего дня, Чарльза не покидала идея познакомить Хэнка с Рейвен. Его останавливала лишь толика жалости к Хэнку. Чарльз знал Рейвен слишком хорошо. В свои двадцать три она сумела оставить за собой впечатляющий шлейф разбитых сердец. Чарльз не станет помогать ей пополнять коллекцию.

Он погрузился в свои мысли, в знакомый разноцветный и разноголосый мир, и не заметил, как свернул не туда.

Чарльз в раздумье остановился как раз на том самом месте, где стоял два дня назад. Он дотронулся рукой до шершавой кирпичной стены, пытаясь восстановить в памяти все подробности того вечера. Так много вопросов и так мало вразумительных ответов. Значит, нужно задавать правильные вопросы.

Допустим, вопрос номер один – почему тогда на этом месте оказался Эрик? Это может быть важно, но может и не быть. Личные дела какого рода имел в виду детектив? А если посмотреть на ситуацию под иным углом – Чарльз, несколько раз повертев головой в разные стороны, как можно быстрее перешел через дорогу.

Он стоял под мигающим фонарем, смотря на многоэтажное здание, и вспоминая слова Эрика о том, что он занимается не своим делом. Все было бы просто – будь мистер Гордон чуточку пониже и мускулистей, его внешние данные точно совпали бы с внешностью незнакомца, которого заметил Чарльз. Правда была в том, что Чарльз понял, какими сомнительными методами пользуются супруги Гордон и возможно, в глубине души, хотел их наказать. Человеческие мотивы редко бывают изначально благородными или бескорыстными.

– Эрик? – Чарльз в недоумении уставился на засветившийся дисплей телефона. Если Эрик сам решил ему позвонить, то это явно не сулит ничего хорошего.

– Да, Эрик, я слушаю.

– Где вы сейчас находитесь? – детектив сразу же перешел к делу.

– Недалеко от перекрестка Ленсингтон… тут несколько многоэтажных построек, – Чарльз никак не мог вспомнить хитрое название улицы, – там, где случилось первое происшествие.

– Убирайтесь оттуда немедленно, – приказным тоном произнес Леншерр.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Чарльз.

– Что значит «нет»? – начал заводиться Эрик.

– Нет, пока вы не объясните мне почему. Согласитесь, что я не должен выполнять ваши приказы. Постойте, Эрик, вы ведь не дома, я прав? – Чарльз наблюдал обычную манеру телефонного разговора детектива достаточное количество раз и не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо старался сдержать голос. Сейчас, Эрик говорил четко, но тише обычного, что наталкивало на определенные выводы.

– Нет.

– Что значит «нет»? Мне одному кажется, что разговор зашел в тупик?

Детектив Леншерр выругался в сторону, а потом заговорил низким голосом:

– Я в доме Гордонов. В одной из комнат обнаружилась очень интересная вещь – такая себе стена почета, – Чарльз услышал шуршание бумаг, перебираемых детективом, и боялся сделать лишний вздох.

– Ого, – присвистнул Эрик, – тут и Морган, и та парикмахерша, и еще с десяток людей. Самое интересное, что в этой подборке любимцев судьбы нашлось место и для вас, друг мой, – Эрик намеренно сделал ударение на последних словах, превратив обращение в издевку. – Есть даже любопытная газетная вырезка, датированная прошлым годом. Звучит знакомо? «Пьяный миллиардер сжигает свой дом». Ничего себе особняк. Долго горел? Видно, плохой был дом, – он насмешливо протянул, – Вообще не понимаю, как только можно было выжить в таких тяжелых условиях.

Чарльз огорошено слушал Эрика, пока мир вокруг него медленно превращался в калейдоскоп серого цвета. Он заставил себя крепко держать телефон и сконцентрировался на этом ощущении.

– Наверное, работа жены. Она всем диагнозы поставила. Вам все еще любопытно? – он продолжил, не дождавшись ответа, – Черт, не могу разобрать эти каракули – второе слово депрессия, а первое пси… псигенная…

– Психогенная депрессия, – механически исправил Чарльз. Ему было так холодно: холод пробирал до костей и слабость, как предвестник кошмара, вгрызалась в каждую клетку. Все глубже и глубже.

– Правильно, – голос Эрика доносился как будто бы издалека, – вы все-таки знаете в этом толк. Это неудивительно с таким списком дипломов и…

 В определенный момент Чарльз совсем перестал воспринимать слова Эрика. Правда, из сонма хаотичных мыслей в его голове одна звучала особенно тревожно. Вот тут Чарльз вспомнил. Рейвен. Его Рейвен. Прежде всего, он должен позаботиться о ее безопасности.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – произнес он и нажал на отбой. Чарльз не уверен, что детектив его расслышал, но сейчас он меньше всего переживал о том, чтобы вдруг не прослыть неблагодарным.

Он молча сбил входящий от Эрика: Эрик должен его извинить, но Чарльзу нужно срочно поговорить с Рейвен. Она ответила после третьего гудка.

– Дорогая, извини, что беспокою.

– Чарльз, мне некогда, – на фоне ее голоса послышался грохот. – Трейси, я разговариваю по телефону, ты не могла бы сделать мне одолжение и хотя бы минуту ничего не ронять! Да, Чарльз, я сейчас выйду на улицу, подожди.

– Нет, это не обязательно, – я просто хотел тебе сказать, что –

– И я сегодня не приду ночевать. Мы собираемся на покер у Энжел. Можешь ничего не говорить, но я пойду, потому что в отличие от некоторых, у меня есть друзья. Леншерру привет, кстати.

– Хорошо, я просто –

– Ладно, тогда пока! – в трубку ворвался гомон и шум, – Мне пора бежать! Не скучай!

Превосходно. Теперь, когда он убедился, что Рейвен вне опасности, самое время подумать. Он справится с этим. Он и не с таким справлялся.

К слову, что там упоминал Эрик о любителях подстраивать самоубийства. Стоп, у него ведь есть визитка с личным номером Хелен. А что если он сам спровоцирует их на первый шаг? Чарльз невесело улыбнулся, подумав, что ему практически нечего терять. Та же искра задорного безумия, что когда-то, – ему казалось, что прошли годы – заставила его подыграть несуразной выдумке Рейвен и в итоге привела его в настоящий момент, вновь подала признаки жизни.

Когда он прерывистым голосом спрашивал миссис Гордон что ему делать, делая громкие паузы, рассказывал о том, что ему незачем жить, что он не понимает, почему весь мир ополчился на него, почему простое стечение обстоятельств, нарастая, словно снежная лавина, явилось причиной масштабной катастрофы, перевернувшей его жизнь. Как легко, как просто он начал вдруг говорить об этом, отпуская каждое воспоминание.

Все предыдущие переживания вдруг показались незначительными. Точно не в этот момент. На что он только тратил свое время, постоянно анализируя прошлое, подумать только.

В этом есть доля иронии, отметил Чарльз, когда услышал в ответ настойчивый совет оставаться на месте и не принимать поспешных решений. Она помогла ему, пусть даже и против воли.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Эрику не нравилось, когда его игнорировали. Кстати говоря, особенно сильно его задело то, что его игнорирует кто-то вроде Ксавье.

В доме, который снимали Гордоны, нечего было осматривать, кроме подвала. Он презрительно взглянул на хлипкий замок – по-видимому, все маньяки думали, что подвал – последнее место, где детектив полиции будет искать улики. Это же классика жанра. Эрик угрюмо смотрел на фотографию, на которой Ксавье стоял на автобусной остановке и задумчиво кормил голубей. Все остальные жертвы тоже было запечатлены прямо на улице: кто на выходе из супермаркета, кто, разговаривая по телефону или садясь в такси. В случае Ксавье, к снимку было прикреплено несколько газетных вырезок годичной и полугодичной давности из «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Те самые предпоследние страницы, где всегда размещали мусор, именуемый светской хроникой.

Днем, Эрик стащил телефон с кабинета Гордона – глупец спрятал его в самом очевидном месте – в сейфе за уродливой картиной с красным боровом. Полотно бросалось в глаза каждому, кто заходил в кабинет. Они с Ксавье в порыве редкого единодушия даже отвернулись в унисон.

Само собой, Чарльзу не следовало знать о его находке. После его ухода Эрик тут же проверил содержимое памяти телефона. Он не прогадал: там было достаточно материала, чтобы получить ордер на обыск, но Эрик в нем не нуждался. Он сделает все сам, а потом бросит готовое дело Мактаггерт в лицо. Рисуя себе такие радужные картины, Эрик перебирал бумаги. И почему все психи оставляют за собой такой отчетливый след? Они что, хотят, чтобы их поймали? Или они настолько уверены в безнаказанности? Ксавье не отвечал на звонки, а Эрик с удивлением отметил не только нарастающее раздражение, но и беспокойство. Он ведь его предупредил, правильно. Сейчас Эрик должен остаться тут и придумать предлог, чтобы объяснить свое присутствие в доме. Не забыть поскорее вызвать экспертов.

В доме громко хлопнула входная дверь, и послышались быстрые шаги. Эрик дернул выключатель и вынул пистолет, отступив в темный угол возле лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Кто-то рывком распахнул дверь в подвал и сбежал по лестнице. Это был муж – и как только включился свет, он заметил, что Эрик держит его на прицеле.

Эрик ожидал чего угодно: от угроз до бесполезных попыток убежать, или мольбы, что тоже была бы бесполезной. Вместо этого, Гордон заулыбался, радостно воскликнув:

– Какое счастье, что вы тут, – он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, – какое счастье, что мне не придётся одному этого делать. Детектив Леншерр, вы обязаны мне помочь! 

Эрик негодующе фыркнул. Гордон – настоящий кретин.

– Вы что, думаете, я не понял, чем вы тут занимались, – он кивнул на стенд с фотографиями.

– Да, – Гордон издал короткий нервный смешок, – это так похоже на Брайана – он с детства любит все фиксировать на бумаге. Говорит, что это систематизирует воспоминания и запечатлевает достижения.

Достижения!? У Эрика перед глазами еще стояло заплаканное лицо миссис Морган, поэтому он, не раздумывая ни секунды, ударил мерзавца в челюсть. Гордон повалился на пол и заскулил как девчонка.

– За что? Я же ничего не сделал! Это все Лиз и Брайан!

– Что еще за Лиз и Брайан? – Эрик с трудом удерживался от искушения пнуть это жалкое подобие человека. Но у Эрика тоже были стандарты. Марать руки о такое было выше него.

– Моя Лиз, – он внезапно зашелся в конвульсивных рыданиях, – моя Лиз говорит, что я бесполезен, что я им больше не нужен! Почему?! Зачем она так? Она же знает, как я ее люблю!

– И где же сейчас Лиз и Брайан?

Настоящие имена этих сумасшедших? И почему нет Сальваторе? У нее отлично получалось находить общий язык с всякими психами.

– Моя Лиз такая талантливая, такая образованная! А Брайан такой умный, – Гордон внезапно перестал рыдать и захохотал, корчась на полу, – Но он недостаточно умный, потому что я обхитрил их обоих! Это эксперимент – большой проект Брайана! – Гордон лихорадочно зашептал, уставившись на Эрика шальными глазами, – Зачем жизнь людям, потерявшим надежду? Почему они мучают не только себя, но и других, никак не решаясь сделать последний шаг? У Лиз есть дар – она может любого человека заставить сделать правильный выбор, подтолкнуть в нужном направлении… О, моя Лиз! Но я вынужден показать им, что тоже чего-то стою!

Эрик снял пистолет с предохранителя и, наклонившись, прижал дуло ко лбу Гордона. Предел терпения Эрика вот-вот наступит, а как он будет объяснять Мактаггерт многочисленные переломы и ушибы подозреваемого, он загодя не обдумал.

– Я считаю до, – он хотел сказать до трёх, но передумал, – одного и если ты вразумительно не отвечаешь на вопросы, то я стреляю. Без вариантов.

– Детектив Леншерр, вы поможете мне?

– Отправиться на тот свет? – сухо поинтересовался Эрик. Он чувствовал, что сейчас нажмет на спусковой крючок.

 – Да, да, – Гордон начал рыдать и попытался ухватить Эрика за рукав куртки, – вы настоящий друг, детектив.

При слове друг Эрик внезапно разозлился еще сильнее: он схватил Гордона за шиворот и приподнял.

– Где они? Говори!

Эрик увидел это своими глазами. Гордон смотрел на него, когда вдруг что-то пропало из его взгляда – словно кто-то там внутри повернул выключатель.

– Он ей понравился…Такой милый, сказала Лиз, намного симпатичнее Джейми. Джейми не виноват, что у него карие глаза. Лиз всегда нравились голубоглазые… Джейми правда не виноват.

Эрик подтащил Гордона к ближайшей трубе и достал наручники. Что за бред он несет? Он повернулся уходить, когда безумец схватил его свободной рукой. Эрик с рычанием обернулся. Одна сломанная конечность – это мелочь.

– Не переживайте, детектив, – мстительная улыбка Гордона резко контрастировала с его словами, – Лиз и Брайан помогут вашему другу.

Эрик сорвался с места. Выбегая из дома, он снова набрал номер Ксавье. Без толку! Нужно срочно узнать, где он живет.

Сальваторе подняла трубку не в лучшем расположении духа.

– Леншерр, надеюсь, вы хотите извиниться за то, что выбросили Себастьяна из окна? Я все видела.

– Какого еще Себастьяна? – они что там, дружно чокнулись.

– Конечно, делайте вид, что не помните Себастьяна из-за сотрясения.

Эрик несколько раз ударился лбом о руль. Ему тоже не помешает помощь. А лучше несколько мегатонн взрывчатки. Мир сошел с ума.

– Я собственноручно повязала ему бант. Думала, вы любите красный цвет.

– Медведь, что ли?...

– Не просто медведь! Это был подарок от всех нас. Я хотела вернуться и кое-что у вас переспросить, когда Себастьян упал из окна палаты прямо передо мной.

– Послушайте меня, – проорал он в трубку, – заткнитесь на минуту! Мне плевать на Себастьяна, на вас, на этот город и вообще на все! Единственное, что мне нужно – это адрес Ксавье, – уже тише закончил Эрик.

Сальваторе молчала целую минуту, прежде чем осторожно произнести:

– Все будет хорошо, Леншерр. Вам нужен Чарльз? Вы хотите, чтобы он вам помог?

– Да, – выдохнул Эрик.

– Я не знаю, где он живет, – Эрик сейчас достанет пистолет и начнет убивать, – но я спрошу Рейвен. Повисите минутку!

– Номер квартиры не очень разборчивый что-то с четверкой в конце. Записывайте номер дома и улицу, – она продиктовала адрес. Эрик уложиться в десять минут, – Я отдам вам Себасть…

Он бросил мобильник на пассажирское сиденье.

Эрик уложился в шесть минут. Около дома, на лавочке, сидели несколько подростков с сигаретами в зубах. Девица с впечатляющей грудью в низком вырезе футболки томно посмотрела на Эрика, сидя на коленах одного из молокососов.

– Что нужно, приятель? – вальяжно протянул худощавый недоросль.

Эрик не станет арестовывать детей, он не будет угрожать детям, не станет убивать детей, повторял он про себя мантру, стараясь успокоиться.

– Мне нужен мистер Ксавье, – авторитетно заявил Эрик.

Кто-то хмыкнул в ответ.

– Не знаем такого, – произнесла кучка с глазами, оказавшаяся еще одним представителем вида, подлежащего истреблению.

– Робин? Рейвен? – попробовал на удачу Эрик.

– Рейвен? – подхватил недоросль, – Та горячая блондиночка с офигенными сись.. ей, зайка, не нужно так сильно бить.

Девица вывернулась из объятий и прожгла Эрика страстным взглядом.

– Я провожу, пошли. Это на седьмом или шестом этаже, кажется.

– Стой, зайка, ты куда? Я пошутил!

Эрик едва удержал прилипчивую соплячку – как только за ними закрылась дверь, она сделала пируэт в его сторону, но Эрик был быстрее.

– Говори номер квартиры, чучело, и я не пожалуюсь твоим родителям.

– Козел! – она подкрепила ругательство неприличным жестом.

– Номер квартиры, – Эрик откинул полу куртки, продемонстрировав пистолет, – и быстро.

– Мамочка! Убийца, – заскулила она, враз растеряв всю браваду, – я все скажу, все скажу!

Толкнув правильную дверь, Эрик с удивлением заметил, что было не заперто. В помещении его встретила только тишина и темнота. Эрик осторожно двинулся в сторону кухни, когда что-то маленькое и темное прыгнуло на него с темноты. Слава богу, никто не видел и не слышал, как он кричал, а то пришлось бы прятать трупы. При свете лампы перед ним предстало знакомое синее чудовище во всей красе. Оно смотрело на него, издавая истошные жалобные вопли. Потом побежало, и начало скрести дверь. Совсем как собака, подумал Эрик.

Он открыл дверь, и синее чудовище шмыгнуло вверх по лестнице. Почти не давая себе времени на размышления, Эрик бросился следом.

Железная дверь на крышу громко стукнула о стену. Эрик быстро огляделся. На крыше было пусто. Он опустил пистолет вовсе не потому, что у него вдруг задрожали руки.

Услышав крик животного, Эрик обошел невысокую кучу стройматериала и увидел его.

Чарльз поднял голову и улыбнулся. Снова терпеть эти раздражающие радостные ухмылки.

– Все хорошо, извини, что заставил волноваться, – не понятно, обращается он к синей химере или к Эрику, – можешь успокоиться. Тихо, шшш…

Наконец, синяя тварь по-кошачьи замурчала, потираясь о руку Чарльза. Эрик перевел дыхание.

– Можете помочь мне подняться, Эрик? Похоже, в этот раз, это действительно вывих.

Эрик не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, ни на крыше, ни, спустя некоторое время, на кухне.

– Я обронил телефон, Рейвен меня убьет! – вздохнул Чарльз, – Эрик, будьте добры, на верхней полке буфета, в коробке с надписью «Мука» есть отличный бренди.

Эрик повиновался. Бренди оказался выше всяких похвал.

– Можно разогреть что-то – в холодильнике куча ресторанной еды. Рейвен работает официанткой. Что бы я делал без тебя, Рейвен, – пробормотал он, – Проголодались?

– Да, –  выдавил он.

Браво, Эрик, издевательски произнес внутренний голос, можешь, когда захочешь.

Эрик раньше думал, что разговоры ни о чем не для него. Он говорил только по делу, никогда не занимался болтовней, не обсуждал банальные вещи. С Чарльзом Эрик разговорился. Слово за слово, и они уже болтали о местных выборах, упомянули Мактаггерт, Чарльз рассказал несколько фантастических студенческих баек. Эрик иронично ухмылялся, он не поверил ни единому слову.

Он уходил уже за полночь и, сунув руку в карман, нашарил телефон.

Впервые за весь вечер на лице Чарльза отобразилось нешуточное волнение.

– Возьмите, ваш потерялся, а этот уже никому не пригодится.

– Эрик, откуда?

– Гордон или как там его настоящее имя. Нашел в сейфе.

– Поверить не могу, – слабым голосом отозвался Чарльз, поглаживая пальцем несколько незаметных царапин на крышке, – это мой Блэкберри. Почему?

– Это то, что я хочу спросить целый вечер, – решительно сказал Эрик.

– Это то, что больше не должно вас беспокоить, – возразил Чарльз, – никакого дела у нас не было. Больше никаких жертв не будет – это все.

– Но их нужно наказать…

– Нет, не нужно, – Чарльз придвинулся ближе и взял его за руку.

– Хорошо, – Эрику хотелось спать, и он легко согласился. Зачем ему тратить время на разборки с психами.

– Простите меня, Эрик, – послышалось ему, когда он уходил.

Эрик хотел обернуться, но единственное о чем он мог думать в этот момент – это мягкая кровать у него дома.

На следующее утро Эрик проснулся бодрым и отдохнувшим. После утренней пробежки он налил себе ароматного свежего кофе, краем уха слушая утреннюю сводку новостей. Слово пожар привлекло его внимание, и Эрик прибавил звук.

Бодрый женский голос сообщил, что пожар произошел вчера около одиннадцати часов вечера. К несчастью, хозяин дома, мистер Гордон, находился возле очага возгорания в подвале дома, и его обожженные останки нашли спустя несколько часов. По предварительным отчетам, это было самоубийство, так как команда экспертов обнаружила отчетливые следы умышленного поджога.

Ну и поделом, вздохнул Эрик. Не ему чувствовать себя виноватым.

 

 

**Эпизод 4**

 

 **–** Ну, Чарльз, я жду! – Рейвен сидела на краю старого причала и болтала ногами. Чарльз нависал над спиной, мешая ей расслабиться.

– Господи, да сядь ты уже! – как он ее достал.

– Рейвен, тут небезопасно. Обрати внимание, что причалом давно никто не пользуется, а часть досок прогнила, – возмущался он.

– Если ты не успокоишься, то я месяц с тобой не разговариваю, – Рейвен беззаботно пожала плечами. – А поскольку ты всегда сам говорил, что для тебя пережить ментальную изоляцию очень сложно, видишь, я тоже умею разговаривать на заумном, то возникает рациональный вопрос –

Чарльз осторожно присел рядом. Рейвен довольно хмыкнула и продолжила:

– Это место мне посоветовала Энжел. Их с Шоном место. Кстати, тут никто не живет в радиусе мили. Если ты просто за мной скучал, потому что я теперь редко бываю дома, то можно было вместе пойти в кафе. Откуда у тебя такая страсть к пикникам?

– Рейвен, мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, – так, это уже серьезно.

– Может не нужно, – потому что еще одну лекцию Рейвен не переживет. Со стороны Чарльза было очень подло заманить ее в уединенное место, чтобы отчитать.

– Послушай, мы с Алексом хотели поздравить Бобби с официальным принятием на службу. Кто же знал, что Леншерр сунется в дверь первым? Ничего смертельного: он просто немного испачкался краской.

Чарльз сухим тоном переспросил:

– Да ну, а не ты ли кричала: «Кэрри вернулась!»?

– Жаль, мало людей помнят этот фильм, – Рейвен совсем опечалилась. Никто не смотрит хорошие триллеры.

К слову о триллерах, теперь ей было немножко страшно появляться в пределах зоны видимости Леншерра. Если говорить о бескомпромиссной кровожадности, то детектив даст десять очков вперед всем выдуманным кино-злодеям.

– Смотрю на тебя, и не могу понять, когда ты повзрослеешь.

– Никогда, – заявила Рейвен, – я буду вечно молодой и красивой, а ты будешь лысым и морщинистым стариком.

Чарльз неосознанно пригладил густые каштановые пряди, а Рейвен закатила глаза. Тщеславие Чарльза было одновременно милым и раздражающим.

– Ближе к делу, – напомнил Чарльз. – Рейвен, ты помнишь доктора Виндзора?

– Злыдня?

– Доктора Виндзора, – он укоризненно на нее посмотрел, – значит, помнишь.

Как она могла забыть? Впервые увидев коллегу Курта, Рейвен рассмешила несколько гостей на приеме и напугала Чарльза своими криками о вампирах. Пожалуй, тогда это было действительно не к месту.

– Я видел эти записи, но не мог вспомнить: где именно и когда, – похоже, она что-то пропустила, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Доктор Виндзор работал с одаренными детьми. Он спонсировал организацию школы для особо одаренных.

– Ах, да, что-то такое было, – сказала она, нахмурившись. – Тебя туда не приняли. Не понимаю почему, кстати. Если они собирали всех маленьких занудных гениев в одно место, то почему не взяли самого главного.

Чарльз красноречиво прочистил горло.

– Прости, прости! Продолжай, пожалуйста, я внимательно тебя слушаю.

– Ты тогда без разрешения залезла в лабораторию в подвале. Я пошел тебя искать, и нам пришлось спрятаться.

В шкафу, в обнимку со скелетом и не менее костлявым тинейджером Чарльзом. Незабываемые воспоминания.

– Вошел Курт вместе с Виндзором. Они долго спорили, а потом начали смотреть видео фрагменты. Как я позже понял, это были записи экспериментов. Я ведь рассказывал тебе, что всегда запоминаю все увиденное и услышанное в мельчайших подробностях и достаточно любой мелочи…

– Да, да, как я могла забыть, – едва слышно пробормотала Рейвен.

– Одним словом, я вспомнил девушку, принимающую участие в эксперименте, – ее звали Элизабет Брэддок, одна из подопечных доктора Виндзора. Ей тогда было шестнадцать, если не ошибаюсь, и она внешне практически не изменилась.

Рейвен не нравился его тон.

– После того, как я увидел пилюли Эрика, я начал думать о докторе Виндзоре. Позже, пообщавшись с супругами Гордон, я вспомнил, где видел Хелен.

– Я помню, ты говорил, что Курт занимается ненаучной ерундой: телепатия, ясновидение, предвидение. Ты же сам говорил, что ничего этого не существует. – Рейвен охватило необычное вдохновение. Не каждый день Чарльз оказывается в дураках. Это надо отпраздновать.

– Не спеши так радоваться, – приструнил ее Чарльз, – речь идет об экспериментах над несовершеннолетними. Похоже, что Элизабет продемонстрировала в свое время хорошие способности к гипнозу, но это совершенно разные вещи.

– Конечно, – кротко улыбнулась Рейвен. – Ты просто не любишь, когда кто-то другой оказывается прав.

– Гипноз – это комплекс методик для достижения терапевтического эффекта, а не цирковой фокус.

Рейвен навострила все свои охотничьи инстинкты – запахло чувством вины.

– Колись, что ты натворил на этот раз. Господи, ты же никого не убил? – она только наполовину пошутила, увидев, как помрачнел Чарльз.

– Само собой, днем – я обычный рядовой безработный, а ночью – беру пистолет и отстреливаю неугодных судьбе людей. Рейвен, что только не приходит тебе в голову? Я, скорее всего, очень сильно подвел Эрика, – Чарльз печально посмотрел вниз. – Не знаю, простит ли он меня.

– Простит ли он когда-нибудь нас с Алексом – вот это вопрос! А ты что сделал?

Ей казалось, что Леншерр начал относился к Чарльзу лучше, чем ко всем остальным. Да, они препирались как старые ворчливые супруги, но не по-настоящему, и едва ли кто-то рискнет произнести это в голос это сравнение. Леншерр наверняка будет долго пытать смельчака, а потом похоронит заживо. А обидеть Чарльза даже рука не поднимается.

– Возможно, я внушил ему, чтобы он забыл о деле с самоубийствами, точнее, чтобы его не волновало, что будет с Элизабет и третьем соучастником. Но я действовал только в его интересах. Эрик был в тогда шоке, он еще не полностью поправился и к тому же, я не до конца понял всю ситуацию с проектом «Псайлок», чтобы подвергать его опасности…

Рейвен ткнула его локтем в бок.

– Рейвен, не так сильно! Но, намек понял, – быстро сказал Чарльз. – Элизабет с братом притворялись супругами и работали в консультационном центре. Что заставило их скрываться под вымышленными именами и почему? Я могу только строить предположения. Есть третий человек и о нем мне известно мало. Если предположить, что он организатор всех псевдо-самоубийств, а Элизабет – в своем роде исполнитель, то кто он такой?

– Больной маньяк, – безжалостно произнесла Рейвен. Она никак не могла избавиться от страха, что преследовал ее с того дня, когда Чарльз, так между прочим, заявил, что вчера вечером едва не умер, но она не должна волноваться. Все обошлось. Рейвен чуть не придушила его на месте.

– Доктор Виндзор называл этот проект «Псайлок». Вопреки результатам, что демонстрировали его подопечные, они держали их способности под неусыпным контролем.

– Кодовая фраза? Жест? – подколола Рейвен.

Чарльз скривился.

– Это ненаучно, но суть ты уловила правильно. Таким образом, я решил рискнуть и встретиться с Элизабет наедине. Нужно было заставить ее прийти в место, где нам никто не будет мешать. Дальше, все прошло не совсем так, как я рассчитывал.

– Заметь, что я никак это не прокомментировала.

– Раньше, я учился применять гипноз в лечебных целях. Признаться, я помнил основные правила и приемы, но никогда не считал себя знатоком в этой области. Действовать нужно было быстро, но Элизабет отреагировала неожиданно агрессивно. Мы разговаривали на крыше. Я сделал все в точности по инструкции, но она вдруг бросилась на меня: в какой-то момент я подумал, что мы упадем.

– Что я говорила о том, что тебе нужно выучить элементарные приемы самообороны?

– Она сопротивлялась, но потом затихла. Я приказал ей покинуть город и больше никогда не покушаться на чью-то жизнь. На вопросы она не отвечала.

– И? – Рейвен чувствовала недосказанность.

– У брата Элизабет был мой Блэкберри. Я отнес его в ломбард несколько месяцев назад. Помню молодого человека, что там работал. Вчера я ходил туда. Мне удалось узнать, что он не появился на работу как раз на следующий день, после инцидента с Элизабет. Больше его никто не видел. Это и есть организатор.

– Значит, они взяли тебя на заметку.

– Верно, – признал Чарльз. – В наше время, любой ребенок с доступом к интернету может узнать о тебе все, при желании и сноровке. Мы с тобой особо и не скрывались. Допускаю, что они планировали скомпрометировать меня. Другой вариант – рассматривали кандидатуры возможных жертв. В конце концов, ломбард не навещают от избытка радости или средств. Как бы там ни было, а Элизабет теперь ни за что сюда не вернется.

– Это утешает, – пробормотала Рейвен. – Так ты теперь великий гипнотизер?

– Эй! – возмутился он. – Все не так! Но это оказалось очень просто.

– Я должна лично удостовериться.

– Я не понимаю зачем тебе это.

– Чарльз, не будь занудой! Такое впечатление, что ты старше не на два года, а на целых двадцать.

Рейвен открыла глаза и посмотрела на Чарльза, обеспокоенно глазевшего на нее.

– Дорогая, ты в порядке?

Ну ничего себе, присвистнула Рейвен.  Они стояли у кромки воды, а причал виднелся крошечной точкой вдали. Рейвен не помнила, как она тут оказалась.

– Это круто, но больше так не делай.

– Хорошо. И еще одно.

– Чарльз, не парься по поводу Леншерра. Подумаешь, разок отправил его в постель пораньше. Уверена, ему любое здравое внушение только на пользу.

– Рад, что ты так думаешь, но я не об этом. Рейвен, – торжественно начал Чарльз, – я обещал, что позабочусь о твоем будущем…

– И сделаешь мне предложение, – не удержалась она.

До чего же легко вогнать его в краску.

– Рейвен, ну хватит, – пожаловался Чарльз, – я же серьезно с тобой разговариваю. Я долго думал как это провернуть. Прошу прощенья, что тебе пришлось со мной возится пока я приходил в себе. К концу этого года, через подставные компании мы сможем получить контроль над частью активов и замороженных счетов. Немного, но –

Она едва не задушила Чарльза в объятиях. Рейвен положила голову ему на плечо и прижала к себе крепко-крепко.

– Я радуюсь не из-за денег, – шепнула Рейвен, – а потому, что ты наконец-то воспринимаешь меня как равную.

Рейвен так любит… Вот черт! Это неожиданно. Она старательно высвободилась из объятий, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Чарльза.

– Глянь-ка, там птицы что-то клюют! Давай посмотрим, – более глупого предлога, чтобы сменить тему она не могла придумать.

Рейвен быстро пошла вперед, с трудом удерживаясь от желания побежать и спрятаться далеко-далеко. Там, где нет ни Чарльза, ни внезапных чувств и желаний, а только ужас от осознания того, что только что дошло до нее.

– Какие птицы? – растерялся Чарльз.

Рейвен остановилась и пнула носком мокасина кучу водорослей. Куча с хлюпом перевернулась на бок. Естественно, как же без этого.

– Чарльз, – произнесла она таким тоном, будто бы речь шла о чем-то совершенно обыденном, – тут труп валяется.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Рано утром Эрик зашел в участок в хорошем настроении. Он не только не видел Саммерса больше двух недель, но еще он купил новую машину, а вчера позвонила бывшая жена и попросила назначить встречу. Очень неожиданно. Этот день определенно не мог стать лучше.

– Чего тебе, Кэссиди?

– Энжел просила передать, что немного опоздает. Папка с новым делом лежит у нее в столе, – он почесал затылок и нерешительно добавил. – По-моему, это все, хотя, мне кажется, что она просила еще что-то передать вам на словах.

– Пусть тебе дальше кажется, а сейчас брысь с дороги, – бросил Эрик.

Кэссиди как ветром сдуло.

Так, что тут у нас. Эрик на ходу открыл первую страницу. Труп конечно не красавец: весь в песке и водорослях, с живописными темно-фиолетовыми пятнами. Белый мужчин, около пятидесяти. Первоначальная экспертиза обнаружила следы черепно-мозговой травмы. Нужно зайти к Маккою и поторопить его с отчетом. Эрик, не отрываясь от чтения, толкнул дверь в комнату для допросов. Он не мог поверить своему счастью. Сегодня день исполнения желаний.

Ксавье, взъерошенный, как обычно, и с виноватым выражением лица, что было необычно и сестра, нагло рассевшаяся, с заметным напряжением отвернувшаяся в сторону от брата, занимали два места с противоположного края стола.

Наконец-то настал момент, о котором Эрик так давно мечтал. Он позволил себе минуту просто смотреть и наслаждаться.

– Чарльз, что это с ним?

– Думаю, Эрик так радуется, – тихо пробормотал Ксавье.

– С первого дня нашей с вами злополучной встречи, я не уставал повторять, что настанет тот день, когда вы двое окажетесь там, где вам самое место. А именно, по ту сторону закона! – брат с сестрой недоуменно переглянулись между собой.

Эрик не удержался от искушения сделать выразительный жест правой рукой.

– И сегодня этот день настал! – довольно ухмыльнулся Эрик.

– Леншерр, будь душкой и расскажи нам, что тебя так обрадовало, – улыбнулась Рейвен. – Чарльз, прекрати меня толкать!

– Рейвен, мне кажется, что Эрик думает, будто мы подозреваемые в убийстве, – громко шептал Ксавье.

Дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетела Сальваторе.

– Извините, простите за опоздание! Всем привет! Леншерр, – кивнула она Эрику. – Вижу, что Шон уже передал вам папку. Замечательно! Так, на чем мы остановились?

– Мы пришли рассказать вам как нашли труп, – невозмутимо сказала Рейвен. – Кстати, можно я пойду сделаю себе кофе? Ужасно хочу спать.

– Конечно, и мне тоже захвати, если можешь. Со сливками, – улыбнулась Сальваторе.

– Без проблем! – отозвалась Рейвен и, проходя мимо Эрика, слегка задела его плечом. «Кэрри…» – послышалось ему, но Эрик упрямо промолчал.

– Леншерр, – одернула его Сальваторе, – что это с вами? Вы плохо себя чувствуете? Извините, но у меня для вас плохие новости.

– Эти двое не подозреваемые, – выдавил Эрик.

– Нет, – тут же нахмурилась Сальваторе. – С чего вы взяли?

– Тогда о каких плохих новостях может идти речь?

– Энжел, я прошу прощения, – вмешался в разговор Чарльз, нервно следивший до этого за Эриком, – убитый мужчина – федеральный агент, правильно? Потому что я не был уверен, но когда…

– Хватит! – гаркнул Эрик. – Тишина! Так это, правда, федерал?

Сальваторе обреченно кивнула.

– Вы не могли развернуться и уйти прочь? – повысил он голос, обернувшись к Чарльзу. – Почему от вас одни только проблемы? Теперь сюда пришлют федералов, чтобы они все разнюхивали, а… а день начинался так замечательно…

– Не волнуйтесь, Эрик. Все не может быть так плохо, – доброжелательно проговорил Ксавье, и обернулся к Сальваторе. – Или может?

– Может. Через час мы должны встретить в аэропорту двух агентов, а вам придётся давать им показания. А потом мы будем всячески помогать им в расследовании, – печально сказала она, – то есть, убьем как минимум три дня, выслуживаясь перед двумя самодовольными мудаками, ой, простите Чарльз, я хотела сказать – перед агентами.

– Сальваторе, хватит ныть, – Эрик воинственно вздернул подбородок. – Мы быстрее их раскроем это дело. За работу.

– Леншерр, а кто встретит их в аэропорту?

– Рыжий бойфренд недостаточно умен для такого задания? – поддел ее Эрик.

– У него есть свои обязанности…

– Тогда я не буду вас задерживать.

Ксавье, запыхавшись, догнал Эрика возле входа в лабораторию Маккоя.

– Подождите, Эрик! Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать, – просипел он.

– Вам нужно заниматься спортом, – фыркнул Эрик.

Эрик вошел в лабораторию без стука и Маккой едва не свалился со стула от неожиданности. В одной руке он держал огромный сэндвич, а другой пытался вытереть пролитое молоко собственным халатом.

– Молоко? – Эрик окинул придирчивым взглядом рабочий стол доктора. – Маккой, сколько тебе лет?

– Двадцать четыре! – пискнул он.

– Это был риторический вопрос. Действительно двадцать четыре? Ты что, смастерил машину времени, чтобы закончить учебу в пятнадцать?

Где-то за его плечом засмеялся Ксавье.

– Хэнк – настоящий гений. Не сомневаюсь, что в недалеком будущем все научное сообщество страны, даже целого мира признает ваши достижения. Ваша статья о…

Эрик стоял и две минуты хлопал ушами. Он не понимал ни слова из диалога. Складывалось такое впечатление, что он случайно зашел на собрание клуба ботанов. Эрик хорошо успевал в школе, но придерживался общего мнения, что заучки, умники и им подобные – это отдельный вид и они должны жить как минимум на другой планете.

– Довольно, – не выдержал Эрик. – Маккой, что у тебя есть по вчерашнему трупу?

Причиной смерти была механическая асфиксия, вследствие закупорки дыхательных путей водой. Тело пробыло в воде не больше двух дней. Рана на затылке не смертельная, но могла стать причиной кратковременной потери сознания. Больше никаких повреждений на теле не было, если не считать ту работу, что проделали рыбы и птицы.

Эрик недовольно нахмурился.

– Извините, д…детектив, н…но капитан сказала передать заключение только федеральным агентам.

– Хенк, вы и так нам очень помогли, – заулыбался Чарльз. – Спасибо вам большое. Помните, я просил вас об одолжении…

– Да, – закивал Маккой, – приходите на следующей неделе. К сожалению, очень много работы и я не успеваю. Давайте, я дам вам свой номер телефона, чтобы мы могли созвониться в любое время.

– Замечательно! Спасибо огромное. До встречи, – Ксавье пожал Маккою руку, а Эрик ограничился коротким кивком.

День медленно и неуклонно катился ко всем чертям. Кто-то поцарапал капот его новой машины и Эрик был вне себя от ярости.

– Эрик, не переживайте. Это маленькая незаметная царапина, – вмешался в мысли Эрика голос Чарльза. – Поверить не могу, что вы вообще ее заметили.

– Кажется, кто-то забирался на капот, – Эрик обвел подозрительным взглядом стоянку, но, как назло, не было видно ни души. На ком же сорвать злость?

Ксавье, воплощенная невинность, только молча смотрел на него и нервно кусал губы. Нет, решил Эрик, это как-то неспортивно.

– Я так понимаю, вы снова решили всюду ходить за мной, – с вялым любопытством поинтересовался Эрик. – Иногда, мне кажется, что я провожу с вами больше времени, чем с Сальваторе, а она моя напарница, между прочим.

– Эрик, я же стараюсь по возможности помочь, – удрученно сказал Ксавье.

– Да я не об этом, – скривился Эрик, – вам что, нечем заняться? И не стойте, садитесь в машину.

– Если вы спрашиваете, – Чарльз, с опаской покосившись на Эрика, осторожно захлопнул дверцу, – то постоянной работы у меня нет. Я подрабатываю в местной газете, пишу небольшие статьи, зарисовки… гороскоп, – добавил он, поколебавшись.

– Надо же, – Эрик в недоумении покачал головой, – а я думаю, где-то я такое слышал.

Сальваторе взяла себе в привычку читать для Эрика его гороскоп. Всегда в присутствии других полицейских и всегда в голос.

– Очень поучительно, – нашелся Эрик, – написано очень поучительно, я имею в виду.

– О, спасибо, Эрик.

– Это не комплимент.

– Все равно спасибо.

Ксавье физически не способен молчать дольше пяти минут подряд.

– Эрик, мы ведь направляемся в порт, правильно?

Эрик кивнул. Он прислушивался к работе двигателя и молча наслаждался плавным ходом машины.

– Честно говоря, я думал, вы захотите задать мне несколько вопросов. Эрик, мы же с вами прекрасно понимаем, что вы видели в доме Гордона. Вы продолжаете вести себя, как будто бы –

– Что вам от меня нужно? – без обиняков спросил Эрик. – Сочувствие? Извините, но это не по адресу. Совет? Но вы слишком уверены в собственной правоте, чтобы серьезно рассматривать такую возможность. Поддержка?

– Эрик, – медленно начал он, – вы даже не представляете… Нет, не так, мне очень важно, чтобы вы знали. Вы мой друг, Эрик. Возможно, единственный друг не считая Рейвен. Поэтому, – с горем пополам выговорил Чарльз, – мне важно, что вы обо мне думаете.

Проклятье, он это серьезно.

– За все время… за все время, никто и никогда. Меня самого это иногда пугает, но я вам доверяю как никому. Вы спасли мне жизнь в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились. Ваше первое побуждение – защитить незнакомого человека.

– Я – офицер полиции, это, – Эрик пытался взять себя в руки, его всегда мутило от подобных разговоров, – работа, и ничего больше.

– Вы намного лучше, чем вы привыкли о себе думать, – мягко сказал Чарльз. – Возможно, придет день, и вы убедитесь, что я был прав.

– Конечно, – Эрика не так просто увести в дебри рассуждений о чувствах и духовных ценностях. – Вы же телепат, вам виднее.

– Немножко телепат, – солнечно улыбнулся Чарльз.

– А ведь я терпеть не могу психотерапевтов.

– Знаю.

– И чересчур богатых, неприспособленных к нормальной жизни снобов.

– Ну, тут вы уже загнули. Тем более, та часть о чересчур богатых подлежит корректировке.

– И зазнаек.

– Да ладно!

– Упрямых и болтливых, – не сдавался Эрик.

– Помилуйте, я просто всегда стараюсь поддержать разговор.

– Неуклюжих, – добавил Эрик.

Чарльз обиженно замолчал.

– Хорошо, – смилостивился Эрик и продолжил: – По необъяснимым причинам, вы действуете мне на нервы гораздо меньше остальных. Иногда, подчеркиваю, иногда, делаете что-то полезное, что не перестает меня удивлять.

Как мало нужно человеку для счастья. Несколько слов, и Чарльз уже снова сияет, как ни в чем не бывало. И что с него возьмешь.

Эрик припарковал машину в тени и открыл дверцу, чтобы выйти наружу.

– Эрик, теперь, когда мы приехали на место, скажите, какой у вас план?

– Плана нет.

– Как это? – растерялся Чарльз.

– Вот так, – огрызнулся Эрик. – У меня есть фотография этого, как его?

– Тимоти Дуган. Постойте, откуда она у вас?

– Случайно выпала из папки.

– Эрик, – возмутился он. – А если Энжел будет ее искать?

– Боюсь, найти ее будет проблематично.

– И все же, мы не можем ходить тут и спрашивать всех подряд, не видели ли они мистера Дугана.

Именно этим Эрик и планировал заняться.

– Давайте подумаем, что у нас есть, – он не глядя, протянул руку и заставил Эрика опуститься на сиденье.

Когда я стал так жалок, мрачно спросил себя Эрик.

– Вчера, мы с Рейвен гуляли по пляжу несколько часов. Труп обнаружили в полпятого вечера. Уверен, его выбросило с приливом. Мистер Дуган был одет довольно легко:  рубашка и брюки, и котелок.

– Какой котелок?

– Головной убор. Котелок болтался у него за спиной. Он носил его на кожаном шнурке, повязанном вокруг шеи. Собственно, по этому предмету гардероба я и понял, что он из ФБР.

– Там что, была нарисована эмблема? – ухмыльнулся Эрик.

– Нет, это уже слишком, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Чарльз. – Но там было что-то получше. Вот, смотрите, он замотал это в скотч и затолкал под подкладку шляпы.

– Как-то примитивно для агента-федерала.

– Может, он спешил. – Чарльз аккуратно расправил клочок желтоватого материала.

– Это не бумага.

– Верно, это полотно. Льняной холст, обратите внимание на…

– Мне это ничего не говорит.

– Не важно. Это координаты. Первые я вчера проверил, посмотрите на аббревиатуру – Криминально Следственный Отдел, указывают на расположение их штаб квартиры. Второй набор – на морской шельф, в окрестностях Санта-Барбары. Тут последние цифры не разглядеть.

– Не мог он сделать себе капсулу и вшить в бедро как в том фильме, как же его –

– О, не знаю, – похлопал глазами Чарльз, – с фильмами – это к Рейвен. А насчет третьего ряда цифр, то я представления не имею, что это может значить.

– И когда вы собирались сообщить о находке нам с Сальваторе?

– Сегодня утром, но я пошел за вами, – пояснил Чарльз, – и вот как все получилось. Кроме этого, – он вытащил Блэкберри и начал усердно нажимать на клавиши, – вчера мне не было чем заняться, и я проверил карты приливов и отливов. Само собой, это похоже на ставку в азартной игре, но мое предположение о времени смерти оказалось верным. Дальше, я подумал, что можно сопоставить –

– Короче.

– Так, о чем я говорил, – согласился Чарльз, – это то место, которое нам стоит проверить, если вы не против прогулки на катере.

Он протянул Эрику телефон с координатами на дисплее. Чарльз выглядел несколько смущенным.

– Это все только догадки и мои расчёты. Я знаю, что люди специально учатся, долго тренируются, чтобы заниматься такими вещами.

– Мы поплывем прямо туда. Ищите катер, я пойду, возьму водолазное снаряжение. Для себя, – уточнил Эрик.

Катер, который нашел им Чарльз, с подозрительным лысым мужиком у руля, вонял рыбой, гнилыми водорослями и всеми самыми неприятными запахами, что только способно подарить человеку море. Эрик безошибочно определил в хозяине любителя приложиться к бутылке и, как только увидел это безобразие, оттянул Чарльза в сторону.

– Что это такое?

– Эрик, не злитесь, но больше никто не хочет плыть за такие деньги. Хозяин уверяет, что его «Эмма» – очень быстроходный катер.

– «Эмма»? – Эрик содрогнулся, уже одно только название говорило ему, что что-то тут не так.

– В честь его дочери, – спокойно произнес Чарльз. – Эрик, не нужно упрямиться. Мы теряем время зря.

Его слова подстегнули Эрика. А ведь стоило довериться предчувствию.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Чарльз забыл, что в открытом море бывает холодно. Легкий бриз тут превращается в сильный ветер, а солнце нещадно бьет в глаза так, что наворачиваются слезы. Уже перевалило за полдень – быстроходная «Эмма» оказалась не настолько быстрой, как ее нахваливали. К тому же, мотор то и дело барахлил.

Эрик нырял вниз, осматривая дно, а Чарльз скучал, рассматривая посеревшее небо и волны. Он выпросил у хозяина катера спасательный жилет, думая, что таким образом защитится от ветра. Ничего подобного. Чарльз немного завидовал Эрику. Наверное, на глубине сейчас теплее чем тут.

Хозяин катера то и дело бросал на него хмурые взгляды. Чарльз решил подойти и выяснить в чем дело, пока ситуация не накалилась.

– Нужно возвращаться, – буркнул мужчина и хлебнул из металлической фляжки. Чарльза обдало крепким запахом перегара, и он едва не отшатнулся, что было бы очень невежливо.

– Но, постойте, мы же только полчаса, как добрались сюда, – Чарльз бросил взгляд на показатели приборов. Температура упала на три градуса, но Чарльз просмотрел перед отплытием прогноз погоды: никакого штормового предупреждения не было и в помине.

Его возражения наткнулись на презрительный смешок.

– Да что ты понимаешь, – он наградил Чарльза эпитетом, который должен был его обидеть, если бы Чарльз знал такие слова. К счастью, он остался в неведенье.

Эрик выкрикнул его имя. Чарльз тотчас же поспешил к нему.

– Ну как? – с надеждой спросил он его.

Эрик устало вытер лицо и неожиданно уголки его губ поползли вверх.

– Там что-то есть. Похоже на обломки какой-то большой штуковины, – он посмотрел прямо на Чарльза. – Отличная работа. Мне нужно спуститься еще раз.

Ненавистное лицо снова горело как в огне. И за что ему такое, сокрушался про себя Чарльз, хотя удовольствие от похвалы перекрывало даже ощущения от неприятного жжения ветра.

– Эрик, хозяин хочет поворачивать назад, – доложил ситуацию Чарльз.

Эрик сразу нахмурился и принял угрожающий вид. Чарльз только что совершил большую тактическую ошибку, пристыженно понял он, когда уже было поздно.

– Эрик, – он обреченно пытался оттащить детектива от хозяина лодки, – Эрик, отпусти его!

Детектив выразительно тряс мужчину за шиворот, то и дело угрожая арестом, побоями и мучительной смертью. Чарльз едва смог заставить его разжать руки.

– Эрик, все в порядке, это его лодка и если он не хочет, чтобы мы оставались тут дольше, то мы вернемся назад и попробуем найти другую лодку.

– Правильно? – он повернулся лицом к хозяину и обреченно прикрыл глаза. Почему такое всегда случается только с ним. Чарльз не знал, где тот умудрился прятать карабин.

Он ткнул Чарльза стволом в грудь и заставил попятиться назад. Руки, державшие ствол, мелко подрагивали, а его покрасневшие воспаленные глаза напряженно следили за Эриком.

– Послушайте, мы не хотим неприятностей, – краем глаза Чарльз заметил, что Эрик начал незаметно перемещаться в сторону собственной сумки. Паника вспыхнула с новой силой. Если Эрик сейчас достанет пистолет, то кто-то обязательно пострадает.

– Прыгай! – толкнул его мужчина.

– Простите? – не понял Чарльз. Конечно, он не собирается заставить его прыгать в океан.

На его лбу вздулись вены, он покраснел от злости и резко замахнулся прикладом. Чарльз попробовал отшатнуться, но не преуспел. От удара в бок ему перехватило дыхание.

Эрик что-то прокричал. Потом послышались звуки борьбы, и кто-то сильно толкнул Чарльза. Он едва успел вдохнуть, перед тем, как над его головой сомкнулись воды океана. Сразу стало холодно, потом тепло и Чарльз, прикладывая все силы, поплыл к поверхности. Его окатило волной от удалявшегося катера. Чарльз закашлялся. Он быстро выдернул устройство для надувания жилета и огляделся.

Рядом тут же вынырнул Эрик.

– Эрик!

Эрик ругался так, как никогда до этого. Чарльз прикрыл бы уши, если бы мог. Судя по высказываниям Эрика, он банально поскользнулся и упал за борт. Хозяин катера использовал короткую передышку, чтобы завести мотор.

– Эрик! – Чарльз рискнул подплыть ближе. – Эрик, ты не ранен?

Эрик сфокусировал на нем взгляд своих серых глаз, потемневших от гнева и начал поносить Чарльза, ругая его за все: начиная с обнаружения трупа и заканчивая выбором катера.

– Эрик, – когда поток слов иссяк, Чарльз решил снова попробовать. – Эрик, не стоит зря тратить силы. Расстояние к суше – больше двух миль. Наверное. Мы должны вместе решить, что нам делать дальше.

– Плыть, что же еще. Или есть другие идеи?

У Чарльза не было других идей, но вот в том, что он сможет доплыть до берега, Чарльз очень сомневался. У него есть жилет, но сейчас апрель, а температура воды не поднималась выше девятнадцати градусов всю неделю.

– А как мы узнаем, в какую сторону плыть?

– Слишком много вопросов, – Эрик и сейчас умудряется снисходительно цедить слова. Скорее всего, это значило: заткнись и плыви.

По внутренним часам Чарльза прошло около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем его начал пробирать озноб. Через десять минут он начал забывать, где он находится и что делает. Может, берег намного дальше, чем он сначала рассчитывал. Эрик подплыл и потянул его за руку. У Эрика охотничий гидрокостюм, вспомнил Чарльз. Ему точно не холодно. Наверное, Чарльз его только тормозит.

– Чарльз, нельзя отдыхать! Нельзя останавливаться!

Теперь, Эрик буквально тащил его за собой, как куклу. Время от времени он ругал его, но Чарльзу уже было все равно.

Потом Чарльз пришел в себя, когда Эрик тащил его по камням, торчащим прямо из воды. Он попробовал самостоятельно стать на ноги. Опираясь на Эрика, он дошел до берега и свалился на мокрый, холодный песок.

– Чарльз, поднимайся! – Эрик потянул его вверх. – Я знаю это место. Тут за холмом трасса, давай же!

Чарльз инстинктивно послушался. Позже он понял, что если бы Эрик не продолжал с ним говорить, то все могло закончиться намного хуже.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Сердобольный старик, водитель фургона, дал Эрику одеяло, чтобы укутать Чарльза. У Эрика от напряжения дрожали ноги и руки. Чарльза колотило у него под боком и он, мучительно пытаясь что-то сказать, щелкал зубами от холода. Приспичило ему поболтать. Эрик с беспокойством взглянул не него: губы и глаза одинакового синего цвета, темные волосы начинали высыхать и торчали во все стороны, лицо – белое как мел. Все как обычно, решил Эрик. Жить будет.

– Чарльз, я попрошу, чтобы нас подбросили в порт. Мне нужно к машине.

Чарльз закивал с амплитудой как у статуэтки японского счастливого кота, не останавливаясь.

Эрик похвалил себя за предусмотрительность. Носить отмычки в любой одежде, при любых обстоятельствах – вот его новое жизненное кредо. Он затолкал Чарльза на заднее сиденье и бросил ему покрывало. В багажнике, Эрик тоже держал одно. Поколебавшись, он отдал его Чарльзу. Тот закутался так, что торчала только одна лохматая макушка.

Эрик посмотрел на него, потом оценил собственное состояние и сказал себе, что его рабочий день подошел к логичному завершению. На улице стало темнеть. Подумать только, сколько времени потратить зря, отстраненно подумал Эрик. На эмоции не осталось сил.

Эрик совершенно забыл о существовании Чарльза пока ставил машину в гараж. Лишь только взглянув в зеркало заднего вида перед тем как выйти из машины, он молча вздохнул. Знакомый черный Блэкберри валялся на переднем сиденье. Эрик просмотрел список контактов, выбрал Рейвен и нетерпеливо ждал, пока она возьмет трубку.

– Чарльз! – на фоне громыхающей музыки прокричала сестрица. Эрик невольно отодвинул телефон подальше. – Чего тебе? Я просила, чтобы сегодня вечером ты мне не звонил!

– Это не Чарльз! Быстро вали сюда и забирай его! Мне некогда с ним нянчиться.

– Леншерр, это ты?

– Да, это я! Ты слышала, что я тебе сказал?

– Нет, подожди! – прокричала она в сторону. – Леншерр, что случилось? С ним все в порядке?

– Эрик, – Чарльз положил руку ему на плечо. – Дай мне…

Эрик сунул ему телефон и выбрался с машины. Он первым делом зашел в дом через заднюю дверь и быстро переоделся в сухую одежду. Когда он вернулся в гараж, Чарльз тихо оседал на пол возле выхода. Он едва успел поймать его. Такое чувство, что Чарльз затухал прямо в его руках. Эрик выразительно выругался сквозь зубы, очень жалея, что его никто не слышит.

Единственный знакомый врач в этом городе – их штатный патологоанатом. В больницу Эрик его не повезет. Значит, Маккой обязан приехать сюда. Патологоанатом или нет, но если ты знаеш, от чего умер человек, вполне возможно ты также понимаешь, как это предотвратить.

Жутко напуганный Маккой приехал на такси через пятнадцать минут. И невооруженным глазом было видно, как он спешил: дырявые джинсы и заляпанная толстовка говорили сами за себя.

– Маккой, – поприветствовал его Эрик у двери.

– Детектив Леншерр, вы говорили, что нужна моя помощь… В…вы в порядке?

– Я? Конечно, – Эрик жестом пригласил его в дом. – Проходи внутрь.

Он уложил Чарльза на кровать в смежной спальне. Маккою пришлось выкапывать его из-под кучи одеял, в которые тот забился как в кокон. Эрик коротко рассказал ему что случилось.

– Вы говорите, он больше не приходил в себя, – Маккой достал из сумки стетоскоп. – Но я не понимаю почему: температура тела ниже нормы, но не настолько, чтобы это было опасно для жизни. Вы не пробовали сделать теплую ванну?

– Нет, для этого я вас и вызвал, – отчеканил Эрик.

Он развернулся в сторону кухни. Нужно приготовить себе ужин и не забыть о незваных гостях.

Маккой, оставляя мокрые следы на новом паркетном полу, ввалился на кухню через полчаса. Эрик злобно посмотрел в его сторону – он ему это обязательно припомнит.

– Решил заодно искупаться? – ядовито поинтересовался Эрик.

– Нет, – Маккой снял запотевшие очки и начал протирать стекла, – я нечаянно п...поскользнулся.  Я оставил анальгетики на туалетном столике возле к...кровати, наложил повязку на гематому. Теперь, все будет в п...порядке. Вот, нужно выполнять эти процедуры и можно не обращаться в больницу. Но если что-то понадобиться, то звоните. Ну, я пошел.

Эрик вызвал ему такси. Он выдавил из себя несколько общих благодарных фраз на прощанье и получил заверение в том, что Эрик может на него рассчитывать в любое время дня и ночи.

Спустя два часа после полуночи, Эрик бросил бестолковые попытки заснуть. Он открыл дверь во вторую спальню и, неслышно ступая, подошел к изголовью кровати. Чарльз лежал на спине, частично сбросив с себя покрывало и выглядел как человек, спящий глубоким, спокойным сном. Маккой сказал Эрику, что слабость и головокружение после переохлаждения – это в порядке вещей. Посмотрим, что будет утром. Эрик нутром чувствовал: неожиданным приступом милосердия он взвалил на себя тяжелую ношу. Чарльз заворочался во сне, а Эрик подавил внезапный импульс подоткнуть сползающее одеяло.

Что со мной происходит, спрашивал он себя, баюкая в руках чашку едва теплого кофе. Еще немного и он купит себе заварник для чая, выбросит давно лелеемую коллекцию холодного оружия, а он собирал ее с тринадцати лет, и будет стоять на центральной площади с плакатом «Бесплатные объятья».  Эрик почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по позвоночнику. Какая неудачная попытка утрировать. Теперь мысленные картины настырно маячили перед глазами.

Привычная утренняя пробежка взбодрила Эрика и прогнала странное ночное оцепенение. Когда он зашел в дом и принял холодный душ, то первым делом зашел навестить пациента. Эрик успел вовремя. Чарльз, сонно моргая, пытался встать с кровати и принять сидячее положение.

– Не так быстро, спящая красавица.

Чарльз в ответ посмотрел на него таким жутким взглядом, что перед ним меркли все бесчисленные тренировки Эрика перед зеркалом. Как неожиданно: кто-то не любит рано вставать.

Через короткое мгновение, перед ним снова сидел знакомый Чарльз, растерянно оглядывавшийся вокруг, явно не понимая, как он сюда попал.

– Эрик, – сдавленно спросил он, – что произошло? Я помню, что уходил вчера, или нет? – он в замешательстве посмотрел на Эрика.

Представилась чудесная возможность поговорить о наболевшем, и Эрик подробно перечислил все события прошлой ночи, не без удовольствия замечая, что Чарльз начал нервно ерзать на постели.

– Мне так стыдно, Эрик, – он спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я сейчас же уйду. Извини, что доставил столько хлопот.

Эрик молча подошел и толкнул его назад на постель. Вот, теперь мы в расчете, усмехнулся он. Дальше, Эрик объяснил плохо соображающим недо-телепатам, что Эрик всегда доводит начатое до конца. Если судьба распорядилась так, что Эрику не повезло приютить Чарльза, то он не за что не допустит, чтобы он ушел и откинулся за ближайшим углом. Эрик ненавидит, когда его усилия идут насмарку.

Он строго насторого приказал Чарльзу оставаться в доме. Поскольку сегодня все равно был выходной, то Эрик резонно решил, что месть занимает первое место в его дневном расписании. Самое время навестить вчерашнего мерзавца на катере и преподать ему хороший урок.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

На часах было одиннадцать утра когда Чарльз проснулся во второй раз. Его разбудил звонок. Чарльз высвободил руку из-под одеяла и нашарил на поверхности тумбочки то и дело выскальзывающий телефон.

– Чарльз, привет! Что это вчера было? – без предисловий начала Рейвен.

– Ничего, – быстро сориентировался Чарльз, – но мне пришлось заночевать у Эрика.

Рейвен громко прокашлялась, что означало: все с тобой ясно.

– А кто покормил Мистик?

– Я надеюсь, – вздохнул Чарльз, – что она снова сбежала к Мари. Она научилась находить ее окно и, когда нас нет дома, перелазит туда по карнизу.

– Ты шутишь! Это же двумя этажами выше.

– У нее много скрытых талантов.

– Кстати, Чарльз, у тебя сегодня день рождения, если кто спросит.

– Рейвен, – Чарльз устало поморщился. – Что ты задумала на этот раз?

– Молчи и слушай! Вчера мы с Энжел поехали в аэропорт, встречать фэбээровцев. Чарльз, я была сражена наповал. Он – идеален. Знаю, я говорила, что Леншерр тоже ничего, но он…Чарльз, это мечта любой девушки с тринадцати лет и до гроба. Мало того, что он невероятно хорош собой, так он к тому же вежливый, обходительный и очаровательный. Чарльз, он открывает передо мной двери, никогда не садится первым и … – Рейвен так долго распространялась о достоинствах своего нового увлечения, что у Чарльза начали закрываться глаза.

– Я пригласила всех к нам на вечеринку. И агенты тоже будут. Пока я искала предлог, то мне пришло в голову, что никто все равно не знает, когда у тебя день рождения. Вот тогда меня осенило! Мы сможем одновременно закатить вечеринку и получить подарки. Двойная выгода!

На что я сейчас подписался, с ужасом подумал Чарльз, откинувшись на подушку. Как будто ему мало того, что он стал невольной обузой для Эрика. Теперь, с внезапной тоской понял он, ему совсем не хочется возвращаться домой.

К приходу Эрика он успел привести себя в порядок. Эрик зашел в дом, слегка насвистывая незнакомый мотив и всем видом испуская самодовольство. Чарльз подозревал, что для того, чтобы привести детектива в подобное расположение духа, кому-то пришлось немало пострадать.

Эрик увидел его и наморщил лоб.

– Эрик, как хорошо, что ты вернулся так быстро, я хотел поблагодарить…

– Отставить! За мной! – резко скомандовал Эрик.

Чарльз последовал за ним на кухню и сел за стол. Эрик с грозным видом поставил перед ним тарелку горячего супа и сел напротив.

Чарльз почувствовал себя неуютно. Похоже, Эрик собирается молча следить за тем, как он ест. Поторопившись, Чарльз несколько раз обжегся, потом закашлялся, но одолел суп до конца. У него просто не было выбора. Эрик открыто забавлялся сложившейся ситуацией.

– Может, стоило покормить с ложечки, – подвел итог Эрик. – Или на худой конец надеть слюнявчик. Что, мамочка не научила кушать ложкой самостоятельно?

– Няня, – поправил его Чарльз. Он даже в страшном сне не мог представить свою мать на кухне или возле маленького ребенка. Только не Шерон.

Чарльз хотел помочь помыть посуду. Он резко встал, и перед глазами потемнело, а тело временно отказалось поддерживать вертикальное положение. Эрик стоически дотащил его до кресла в гостиной, несмотря на непрекращающиеся заверения Чарльза в том, что он уже чувствует себя хорошо.

Он вскоре вернулся с небольшим ящиком в руках. Хмыкнув, Эрик подвинул низенький столик между двумя креслами и сел напротив Чарльза. Что это значит? В углу, на полке стояла коробка с шахматами, – каждый раз, когда Чарльз смотрел в ту сторону, он испытывал непреодолимое желание поиграть.

Эрик застелил столик темной скатертью и принялся раскладывать содержимое ящика.

– Эрик? – не выдержал Чарльз. – Что происходит?

– Отработка, – нежно произнес Эрик, вытащив и-за пояса пистолет. – Все нужно смазать и почистить. Сейчас принесу остальные.

– Эрик, – Чарльз понимал, что лепечет как первоклассник. – Я не умею. Не думаю, что это разумно…

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – Эрик заставил его взять в руки пузырек с раствором и ёршик. – Показываю один раз. Сначала нужно нанести раствор, потом прочистить насухо ствол изнутри, только после этого нанести оружейное масло.

Эрик ушел снова. Вернувшись, он положил на стол перед Чарльзом несколько пистолетов разного калибра, длинное охотничье ружье, карабин и обрез.

– Помочь принести базуку? – невинным голосом спросил Чарльз, наклонив голову набок.

Эрик оскалился.

– Эрик, я все понимаю, – пробормотал Чарльз вполголоса, – но разве уместно чистить оружие в гостиной?

– А где же еще? – изумился Эрик. – Меня всегда успокаивает сам процесс. Вот, это оно. Отлично.

Из колонок доносилась узнаваемая музыка Шона Говарда. Чарльз утешился, что не слишком будет истязать себе слух. Это не Рейвен с любимым панк-роком и не соседи с незабвенным Джастином Бибером.

Странно, но прошло немного времени, и Чарльз тоже увлекся процессом. Напротив сидел Эрик с ноутбуком на коленях и зорко следил за Чарльзом первых десять минут. Потом, каждый из них занимался своим делом. Время пробежало незаметно. В этом занятии есть своя прелесть, решил Чарльз, разминая затекшую шею.

– Насчет наших вчерашних поисков, – раздался голос Эрика.

Чарльз очнулся.

– Семь месяцев назад в Санта-Барбаре ходили слухи, что в прибережных водах затонул частный самолет какой-то шишки. Официального дела никто не заводил, поэтому все списали на журналистские выдумки. Нужно поговорить с этим газетчиком, Паркером, узнать, откуда ему стало это известно.

– О, замечательно, – согласился Чарльз. – Когда пойдем?

– Я пойду один, – отрезал Эрик.

– Нет, – Чарльзу надоело играть в одну и ту же игру раз за разом.

– Ну, тут могут быть варианты, – заколебался Эрик. – Целых два варианта. Первый – я иду один. Второй – я иду один и точка. Какой больше подходит?

– Эрик, напомни-ка, откуда мы вообще узнали, где нужно искать?

Эрик поднялся с кресла и провозгласил:

– Это счастливая случайность. И я даже не хочу говорить, по чьей вине мне пришлось больше часа проболтаться в океане.

– Серьезно?

Традиционный спор ни к чему не привел. Они вместе стояли перед дверью мистера Паркера. Эрик давил на звонок, а Чарльз разглядывал потертый желтый коврик. У мистера Паркера недавно были гости.

 – Эрик, – подергал он детектива за рукав. – Тут что-то не так.

Эрик, не теряя времени зря, расправился с замком и уже входил в помещение. На Чарльза снова накатил приступ головокружения. Он закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене, молясь, чтобы Эрик ничего не заметил.

Детектив появился из спальни, кивнул Чарльзу следовать за ним, одновременно разговаривая по телефону.

– …. квартира сорок восемь. Несчастный случай, да конечно. Понятия не имею. Ах, представиться?

Эрик положил телефон в карман.

– Явная подстава, – процедил он сквозь зубы, закрывая двери. – Ни за что не поверю, что мужик как раз сегодня решил пролить воду на включенный электрический чайник.

Эрик неожиданно обхватил Чарльза за плечи одной рукой и резко пригнулся, потянув его за собой. Чарльз бросил быстрый взгляд назад. Одна пуля застряла в дверном косяке, а другая вошла в стену. Пистолет с глушителем; у Эрика отличная реакция; снова едва не убили – возникли разрозненные мысли. Стрелок, Чарльз мельком увидел его спину, убегал вверх по лестнице. Эрик бросился вслед. Чарльз, прислушиваясь к всем подозрительным звукам, медленно поднимался по лестнице, держась спиной к стене.

Эрик выругался этажом выше. Подумать только, сколько матерных слов невольно выучил Чарльз. Детектив пинал ногой дверь, ведущую на крышу, приговаривая:

– Куда! Куда же он делся?

– Эрик, достаточно!

– Мне нужны фэбээровцы, – беспрекословно заявил он.

– Зачем?

– С меня хватит! Они расскажут мне: почему океан выбрасывает на берег трупы, что за хрень лежит на дне, почему средь бела дня в меня стреляют!

Чарльз удивленно поднял брови: он не ожидал такого ребячества.

– Эрик, может нам лучше об этом забыть? Если забудут о нашем существовании, – уточнил Чарльз. – Это не рядовое преступление, и у нас недостаточно информации, чтобы сделать правильные выводы. Я считаю, что в этот раз –

Эрик развернулся и пошел вниз, даже не дослушав.

– Послушай, Эрик, – Чарльз на ходу старался одновременно говорить и размеренно дышать, его немного задели насмешки Эрика ранее, хотя он не подал виду. – Рейвен сегодня устраивает у нас дома вечеринку, – болезненное напоминание, печально вздохнул Чарльз, – она говорила, что агенты тоже приглашены. Нет, это не хитрый способ заставить тебя зайти в гости, ничего такого, – нескладно закончил он.

– Тогда к чему оправдания, – издевался Эрик. – Что, Робин – единственный человек, принимающий решения в вашей извращенной пародии на отношения.

– Эрик, ты прекрасно знаешь, как ее зовут, – Чарльз не нашелся, что возразить на вторую часть замечания.

Возле входа в дом их ждала Мари. Увидев Эрика, она приосанилась и пристально посмотрела на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Нужно серьезно поговорить с Рейвен. Девочка слишком много от нее перебирает, а Рейвен еще очень далеко до того, чтобы быть образцом подражания для шестнадцатилетней.

– Эрик, знакомься, это Мари. Наша соседка сверху. Они с Рейвен в последнее время не разлей вода. Мари, это – Эрик, детектив полиции. Рейвен должна была рассказывать о нем.

– О, она рассказывала, – протянула Мари. – Мы уже знакомы.

Эрик насмешливо изогнул губы.

– И я не Мари! – обиженно надулась Мари. – Я Шельма!

– Мари, – строго произнес Чарльз, чувствуя невидимое влияние некой молодой особы. – Что плохого в собственно имени? Имя – важная часть личности человека. Представь, если бы мы с детективом Леншерром стали бы называть себя –

– Так нечестно, – обиделась она, – Рейвен говорила, что у всех вас есть прикольные клички.

– Забавно. Какие? – сухо переспросил Эрик. По его лицу нельзя было понять говорит ли он всерьез или шутит.

Нет, пора прекращать.

– Мари, – упрямо повторил Чарльз, пытаясь сменить тему.

– Шельма!

– Чарльз, пусть будет Шельма, – Чарльз не мог поверить своим ушам. Он был уверен, что Эрик его поддержит.

– Мари, что ты тут делаешь? И ты не знаешь случайно, что там… у нас происходит? – он нелепо пытался передать смысл сказанного жестами, но наткнувшись на два крайне скептических взгляда, опустил руки.

– Ох, совсем забыла, – хлопнула Мари себя по лбу. – Сейчас сообщу Рейвен, что вы на подходе! Типа вечеринка-сюрприз, так что вы ничего не слышали.

– Ну конечно, – пробормотал Чарльз.

– И с днем рождения, кстати, – кивнула она ему. – Что там обычно желают?

– Ничего, спасибо милая! – решил быстро ретироваться Чарльз.

Лифт, как обычно, не работал. Интересно, работал ли он когда-то в принципе. Чарльзу внезапно стало стыдно. Он приглашает Эрика к себе в дом в первый раз. Предыдущий визит Эрика трудно забыть, но можно не принимать во внимание – это была дань ситуации. На этот раз совсем другое дело. Чарльзу сразу бросились в глаза обшарпанные стены грязного бежевого оттенка и лестница с погнутыми, а то и вовсе отсутствующими перилами. Под ноги лучше не смотреть, во избежание.

– День рождения? – снисходительно спросил Эрик.

– Нет-нет, – Чарльз горько усмехнулся. – Я родился осенью, но не праздную дни рождения. Это выдумала Рейвен, чтобы собрать подарки.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Если можно было бы умереть от стыда, он бы незамедлительно это сделал. Меркантильное мышление Рейвен часто ставило его в тупик. Господи, теперь он не сможет туда войти. Только не тогда, когда рядом Эрик.

– Эй, – позвал он. – Разве это не ваша дверь?

Я не могу, запаниковал Чарльз. Ему еще никогда в жизни не было так стыдно как сейчас.

– Эрик, извини, – выпалил он и, не сбавляя шагу, пошел дальше. За спиной открылась дверь, и раздались приветственные крики, Чарльз различил голоса Рейвен, Шона и Энжел. Вскоре Эрик захлопнул дверь, но тише от этого не стало. Звуки музыки и человеческого гомона проникали сквозь тонкие стены.

Казалось, Чарльз слышит их даже сидя на крыше. Ему немного отлегло от сердца. Все-таки, Чарльз не хотел портить другим людям праздник и радовался, что все хорошо складывается без него. Да уж, Чарльз, это, без сомнения, зрелый и мужественный поступок, сказал внутренний голос, который был подозрительно похож на голос Рейвен.

– Ча-ааарльз! Мы тебя нашли! – Рейвен ввалилась на крышу в сопровождении привлекательного молодого человека испанской наружности в дорогом костюме.

Она повисла у него на плече, изображая опьянение, явно с целью познакомиться более плотно. Настолько было известно Чарльзу, напоить Рейвен было очень-очень сложно.

– Чарльз! – протянула проклятая симулянтка. – Ты почему не зашел? Мы тебя так ждали, так ждали! Леншерр уже слинял…

Незнакомец просверлил Чарльза холодным, расчетливым взглядом. Такое выражение он часто наблюдал у Эрика, когда место привычной ярости заступало убийственное спокойствие. Такое выражение появлялось, когда Эрик –

– Рейвен, отойди от него! – закричал он.

Рейвен удивленно застыла на месте, намереваясь что-то сказать. Мужчина не терял времени зря. Чарльз даже моргнуть не успел, когда он зажал ей рот и нос рукой, притянув к себе, а пальцами левой руки нажал на точку в области шеи. Рейвен попробовала ударить его локтем, но через несколько секунд обмякла в его руках. Нападавший бесцеремонно оттолкнул ее от себя. Рейвен упала на бетонную поверхность, не издав ни звука.

Чарльз бросился к ней.

Пистолет материализовался в руке незнакомца, словно из воздуха. В последнее время, горько заметил Чарльз, частота повторения подобных ситуаций происходит в геометрической прогрессии. Ему нужно к Рейвен, убедиться, что она жива, плевать на оружие.

В следующий миг один точный и сильный удар свалил его с ног. Чарльз упал на ушибленный бок. Кто-то закричал. Собственный голос звучит со стороны так глупо, успел подумать Чарльз.

– И от этого человека столько хлопот? – он с удивительной легкостью приподнял Чарльза, прихватив его свободной рукой за шиворот.

Жесткий ворот куртки, одолженной ему Эриком, так как собственный пиджак остался на диком пляже вместе со спасательным жилетом, больно врезался в шею.

Насмешливые темные глаза смотрели на него без тени жалости.

– Вы не из ФБР… – прохрипел Чарльз, пытаясь руками ослабить хватку незнакомца. С таким же успехом он мог колотить кулаком по бетонной стене.

– Естественно, – легко согласился мужчина. – Или вы думали, что тупицы из управления так оперативно отреагируют на кончину старины Дугана?

– Но, – Чарльз не мог понять, что было не так, – Рейвен и Энжел встретили вас в аэропорту.

– Им хотелось так думать. Девушки отвыкли от общества нормальных мужчин, – он сильнее сдавил рукой Чарльза за горло и у него перед глазами заплясали черные точки. – Я только что придумал вам с блондиночкой отличный сценарий. Она осознает, что влюблена в своего названного брата, но тот не принимает ее чувств. Тогда наша вспыльчивая героиня ссорится с ним и нечаянно сталкивает с крыши. В последнее время, в этом городишке чересчур мало самоубийств, – увлеченно продолжал он. – А дальше, наша банальная, но трагическая история набирает обороты: несчастная девушка тоже решает свести счеты с жизнью и как же она это сделает…хм…будем импровизировать. Думаю, неплохо если она напишет пропитанную слезами записку, это добавит драматизма.

Чарльз мог поклясться, что за спиной убийцы мелькнула тень. Видно, это отобразилось в его глазах, потому что мужчина сделал движение, чтобы повернуть голову. Послушался хруст и незнакомец навалился на Чарльза всем своим весом.

– Драматизм… – непристойно выругалась Рейвен. – Я покажу тебе настоящий драматизм!

Она бесцеремонно оттащила раненого человека в сторону и ударила его еще раз и еще. Рейвен орудовала доской как битой с бескомпромиссной точностью доведенного до абсолютной ярости человека.

– Рейвен, – попытался позвать ее Чарльз.

Его голос изменил ему, но Рейвен все равно услышала и обернулась. Она расшибла себе голову при падении, и кровь медленно стекала по правому виску, пачкая светлые волосы. В ее глазах плескался океан чистого, незамутненного желания убивать. Никогда до этого она не казалась Чарльзу столь прекрасной, опасной и … чужой.

– Проклятье, Чарльз, – она опустилась возле него на колени и несмело дотронулась до его щеки. – Где болит? Что он тебе сделал?

– Рейвен, все хорошо, – у него получилось прохрипеть несколько слов.

– Никогда не говори так. Это всегда плохо заканчивается для нас. – Рейвен наклонилась еще ниже. Она неслышно вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Ее длинные, мягкие волосы упали Чарльзу на лицо. Рейвен коснулась губами его щеки и зашептала: – Чарльз, пожалуйста, прости меня. Это моя вина. Пожалуйста, Чарльз.

Она шептала не об убийце, которого она пустила в дом.

Эрик всегда любил появиться эффектно. Металлическая дверь громыхнула, кто-то завизжал тонким голосом скорее от восторга, чем от страха.

– Рейвен! – он быстро подбежал, крикнув на ходу. – А ты, быстро вызывай скорую!

– Есть, командор! – послышался голос Мари.

Рейвен подняла голову и повернулась к Эрику. Детектив окинул ее и Чарльза одним взглядом –  его лицо исказила знакомая недовольная гримаса.

– Леншерр, – паскудно ухмыльнулась Рейвен. – Что? Как обычно? Позже всех? Я отделала этого пижона так, что мало не покажется. И кто из нас полицейский?

– Замечательна, здоровая самооценка, – сказал Эрик. – Размером с Санта-Барбару.

– Ей, я вам убийцу поймала, между прочим! – огрызнулась Рейвен.

Чарльз слегка сжал ее руку и почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы Рейвен крепко вцепились в его ладонь.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

– У нас есть салат из ананасов с морепродуктами, омлет с ананасом, жареные дольки ананаса и апельсиново-ананасовый коктейль на десерт. Чарльз, тебе не кажется, что ты немного увлекся. Я понимаю, что нам нужно что-то сделать с ананасами, которые приволок Леншерр, но это, – Рейвен развела руками, – уже перебор.

Мари сидела в углу на табуретке и согласно кивала. Чарльз подозревал, что Рейвен приглашала ее в дом с одной целью – оказывать на него психологическое давление.

– Шельма, ты видела, что подарили нашему Чарльзу? Пошли покажу, – подмигнула Рейвен и Мари сорвалась с места, как по команде.

Чарльз убрал со стола и пошел к себе в спальню.

Мари громко и заразительно засмеялась.

– Ой, не могу! Так смешно! Глянь, у них рога!

– Алекс – талантливый парень. Он четко улавливает суть! А это я, – с гордостью произнесла Рейвен.

Чарльз закатил глаза. Когда ей уже надоест?

– Рейвен, ты такая красивая! Круто! Нет слов!

Рейвен оказалась права. Ему действительно принесли подарки. Когда они спустились с крыши все вместе, то, вопреки всем ожиданиям Чарльза, вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Зная Рейвен, Чарльз не удивился, что большинство гостей оказались просто людьми с улицы, впервые услышавшими о его существовании два часа назад.

Эрик ушел почти сразу. Энжел с Шоном и Алекс остались до полуночи. Рейвен сказала гостям, что навернулась на лестнице, когда побежала искать Чарльза. Еще она сообщила всем, что он немой. С одной стороны, это избавило Чарльза от необходимости напрягать болезненно чувствительное горло, но пришлось безмолвно терпеть весь вечер сочувствующие воркования двух подруг Рейвен, которые подошли к тому переломному периоду, когда мысли об успешном замужестве заслоняют здравый смысл. Да, вздохнул Чарльз, прячась от них в ванной, современный мир – жестокое место.

Эрик раскрыл дело с утопленником через несколько дней после происшествия на крыше. Мнимые агенты ФБР, настоящие прибыли в понедельник, попали за решетку за убийство мистера Дугана, Паркера и нападение на офицера полиции. Мари неимоверно гордилась тем, что помогла Эрику поймать убийцу, который следил за ним у дома Чарльза. Эрик никак это не прокомментировал. В затонувшем самолете обнаружили груз золота и то, что осталось от картин и других предметов искусства.

Убийцы работали на некого Шмидта. Он скрылся в нейтральных водах, прежде чем до него смогла добраться полиция. Эрик безумствовал целый день, когда они потерпели неудачу. Энжел позвонила Рейвен и все ей рассказала.

Чарльз прикрыл за собой дверь.

У него на тумбочке стояла копия той большой фотографии, что висела на почетном месте в гостиной – на самом высоком месте благодаря Рейвен.

На фотографии они с Эриком смотрели друг на друга. В центре композиции гордо выделялся ананас, а оленьи рога люстры чудно дополняли сюрреалистическую картину. Алекс, если бы постарался, то не смог бы выбрать ракурс лучше. И все равно, твердо решил Чарльз. Теперь, это его любимая фотография.

 

 

 

**Эпизод 5**

 

Чарльз прищурился на солнце. Начало лета в Санта-Барбаре было жарким. На синем небе не было видно ни облачка. Волны тихо плескались о берег, над водой лениво кричали чайки, слышались глухие удары ладонями о мяч – справа, в десяти метрах от них, компания студентов играла в волейбол, время от времени подбадривая друг друга бессмысленными криками.

Рейвен расстроенно плюхнулась на шезлонг. Чарльз закрыл глаза.

– Чарльз, хватит притворяться, я знаю, что ты не спишь! Не спать! Не спать! – начала скандировать она у него под ухом.

Чарльз вздохнул и прикрыл лоб влажным полотенцем. Он всегда плохо переносил жару, она мешала ему думать.

После того как он подал признаки жизни Рейвен от него не отстанет.

– Чарльз, тебе надо загорать, – вещала Рейвен. – Мне стыдно ходить с тобой по улице. Давай я уберу зонт, а?

– Нет, не смей. Некоторым людям нельзя загорать, я из их числа. Поэтому успокойся и скажи, зачем пришла.

– Намажь мне спину маслом, если не поздно. Кажется, я обгорела.

– Я предлагал с самого начала, – Чарльз не хотел вставать. Ему даже разговаривать было лень.

–  План был следующий: познакомиться на пляже с красивым парнем и попросить его о маленькой услуге. Все словно сговорились, – процедила она сквозь зубы, – и пришли с девушками, женами… парнями. Люди сошли с ума. Кто отдыхает с тем человеком, которого и так видишь каждый день?

– Твой вопрос не нуждается в ответе, – медленно произнес он. – Напомни мне, когда уже можно идти домой?

– Мы не идем домой, мы идем в гости к Шону. У его родителей есть барбекю.

– Это должно меня обрадовать?

– Ты становишься таким противным в жару, – заныла Рейвен. – О боже, вот это фигура! Чарльз, это Леншерр, мне кажется. Ну, ничего себе! Я подозревала, что он в хорошей форме, но это… – промурлыкала она, – … мечта! Настоящая обнаженная мечта!

Чарльз стянул полотенце и поднял голову.

Из моря, напротив того места, где они сидели, выходил незнакомый пожилой мужчина с водолазной маской в руках и внушительным животом.

Рейвен тряслась от смеха. Она обхватила себя руками за живот и загоготала во весь голос.

– Повелся! – выдавила она из себя. – Повелся как маленький! Я так и знала, что ты к нему неровно дышишь! Ой, не могу больше!

Он апатично прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на звуках прибоя и криках птиц. Если отбросить в сторону все остальные раздражители, то можно почувствовать истинный покой и умиротворение.

И все же, эта погода его убивает.

То же самое можно сказать о поведении Рейвен. Она снова переживала непонятно какой по счету личный кризис. Раньше, это всегда решалось подобным образом: Рейвен, ни говоря ему ни слова, исчезала то на день, то на целый месяц, или даже на два года, как тогда, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, в неизвестном направлении; Рейвен возвращалась, восстановив запасы озорства и дерзости и пополнив свой запас жизненных историй сомнительными приключениями; Рейвен делала вид, что ничего не произошло. В этот раз, она сразу перешла к стадии номер три.

Чарльз, будучи Чарльзом, пытался побеседовать с ней о том, что случилось. Они должны поговорить, ему нужно объяснить Рейвен, что он ни в коем случае не хочет, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко, и, боже упаси, испытывала чувство вины, ведь она ему так дорога… Как только Чарльз начинал разговор, Рейвен неустанно находила десятки способов не дать ему продолжить.

К Шону Чарльз не пошел. Сегодня была суббота, а он не хотел терять время зря. Когда Чарльз сообщил Рейвен, что ему нужно сходить в библиотеку, то Рейвен только пожала плечами.

– Я бы подумала, что ты перегрелся, раз уж тебе так приспичило в библиотеку в субботу, в замечательный теплый день, чтобы копаться в книгах, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать на природе, как поступил бы нормальный человек, – она перевела дух и снисходительно махнула рукой. – Но мы говорим о тебе, Чарльз. А я пошла общаться с реальными людьми. Кроме того, там бесплатно покормят, но у каждого свои приоритеты, не так ли?

Чарльзу не столько нужны были книги, как тихое, безлюдное и, что немаловажно, прохладное место, чтобы подумать. Две недели назад они с Хенком сделали анализы пилюль, конфискованных Чарльзом у Эрика.

Имея косвенное отношение к нейрофармакологии, он знал, что эта наука за последние шестьдесят лет достигла впечатляющих результатов. Чарльз, во время работы над кандидатской да и сейчас, свято верил в то, что пагубный социальный эффект от применения психотропных средств, не оправдывает успешных примеров их употребления.

Мы не живем в обществе, где признание продается в флаконах, размышлял он, да и не нарушат ли люди некий баланс, принимая препараты, штучно стимулирующие работу мозга, о котором даже лучшие ученые знают, на самом деле, немного. Мнение врача, диагностирующего пациента, всегда будет субъективным, но назначаемый препарат все равно окажет воздействие на человека. Чарльз писал в своих публикациях, что хороший психиатр – это не значит хороший продавец таблеток. Надо ли говорить, что его тогдашние высказывания наткнулись на жесткую критику.

Если говорить предельно честно, то Чарльзу давно стоило освежить свои знания. Мир меняется каждую минуту, со дня на день может произойти важное научное открытие. Чарльз не простит себе, если что-то упустит. Оказалось, он уже упустил непростительно много.

Хенк – замечательный собеседник и врач. Он проявил себя как хороший исследователь. Тогда как с Чарльзом он разговаривал свободно, в общении с остальными людьми он отличался застенчивостью – Рейвен метко называла это «синдром слияния с обоями», перекривляя Чарльза. Иногда она попадала не в бровь, а в глаз.

Вот, даже мысли разбежались. Чарльз сконцентрировался, открыл блокнот, задумчиво пожевал карандаш. Хорошо, что он уговорил Эрика отдать пилюлю. Очень жаль, что он не биолог, или генетик, на худой конец. Ему не хватало практического опыта. Они с Хенком сумели совместными усилиями выяснить, что маленькие пилюли красного цвета, Чарльз никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой аналогии с детскими конфетами, были по составу практически идентичны распространенным нервным стимулятором, если бы не одно но. Один компонент не подлежал анализу. Хенк отправил его другу из университета и получил в ответ загадочное письмо с просьбой выслать больше образцов. Чарльз готов был поклясться, что он помнит молекулярную формулу компонента, он ее где-то видел. Но Чарльз устал и не мог заставить себя воскресить в памяти хотя бы одну маленькую деталь. Невозможность вспомнить что-то было для него в новинку. Состояние было непривычным и от этого пугающим. Он снова списал все на жару.

Чарльз недовольно поморщился, автоматически выводя схемы на бумаге, – как не крути, а вывод напрашивался сам собой. Препарат для контроля поведения. Может, он перегибает палку, это слишком похоже на эксперименты Курта, так некстати всплывшие в памяти.

Презрительное отношение к лекарствам сыграло Эрику на руку. Чарльз боялся предположить, что было бы, выпей Эрик все таблетки, а не несколько штук. Возможно, именно препарат влиял на его плохое самочувствие.

Только подходя к дому Эрика поздно вечером, он понял, что зайти без приглашения – не лучшая его идея. По дороге на большой скорости пронеслась белая Феррари, до этого припаркованная возле дома Эрика. Чарльз посмотрел ей вслед – машина зарегистрирована в Лос-Анжелесе. Возможно, у Эрика были гости.

Эрик распахнул дверь, когда Чарльз потянулся постучать. Он был необычайно щеголевато одет, очень изысканно, и не впервые Чарльз заметил, с каким непринужденным изяществом Эрик носит все вещи. Естественно, он сказал это вслух. Естественно, едва услышав Чарльза, Эрик захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.

Чарльз терпеливо стоял и стучал. Эрика хватило ровно на три минуты.

Он резко распахнул дверь и, не оборачиваясь, повернул в сторону гостиной. У Чарльза что-то хрустнуло под ногами. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что стоит на обломках телефона Эрика, красноречиво разбросанных у входной двери.

– Эрик, – он заглянул в гостиную. – Извини, что не вовремя. Я могу чем-то помочь?

Эрик запрокинул голову и сделал глоток вина прямо из бутылки. Посредине комнаты стоял стол, накрытый белой кружевной скатертью, сервированный на двоих. Пламя свечей трепетало и отбрасывало темные блики на профиль Эрика, заставляя его выглядеть старше.

Чарльз сглотнул. Как неловко. На лицо последствия неудачного романтического ужина.

– Садись, – пробурчал Эрик.

– Лучше я уйду, прошу прощения за беспокойство, – попятился Чарльз.

Он с громким стуком опустил бутылку с вином на стол. Тарелки подпрыгнули, а один из бокалов упал и покатился к краю стола. Эрик легким кошачьим движением поймал бокал на полпути к полу.

– Садись, – повторил он так тихо, что Чарльз едва различил его голос.

Чарльз отодвинул стул напротив и сел. Ужин был приготовлен недавно. Аппетитный аромат заставил его вспомнить, что он с утра ничего не ел.

Эрик изучающе разглядывал его лицо.

– Приятного аппетита, – знакомый язвительный тон помог Чарльзу расслабиться.

– Спасибо, Эрик, но это неудобно, – сопротивлялись остатки хорошего воспитания.

– Неудобно выбрасывать кучу хорошей еды, – Эрик бросил в него салфеткой. – Вина, доктор Ксавье?

Они ужинали в относительном спокойствии, только обмениваясь изредка ничего не значащими фразами. Суп из морепродуктов был выше всяких похвал. Чарльз принялся расхваливать каждое блюдо, на что Эрик только молча кивал. После второго бокала вина у Чарльза, вероятно от жары и от голода, полностью развязался язык. Он начал рассказывать о пилюлях, незаметно для себя заговорил о Рейвен, пожаловался на редактора, забраковавшего последнюю заметку, посетовал на невозможность получить точные результаты анализа последнего компонента, снова начал рассказывать о Рейвен.

Эрик как будто смотрел сквозь Чарльза, в его потемневших глазах застыло несвойственное ему выражение приятного изумления.

– В мире полно бесполезных и неприятных людей, – с усмешкой проговорил Эрик.

Чарльз от неожиданности запнулся.

– Если нужно на ком-то протестировать таблетки, то под рукой всегда есть Саммерс и Кэссиди.

– Эрик! – от возмущения он поперхнулся вином. – Это неприемлемо, – начал Чарльз. – Я думал, что, в крайнем случае, я сам могу –

Эрик посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

– Так не терпится побыть лабораторной крысой?

– При чем здесь крысы? Как ученый, я беру на себя полную ответственность.

– Чарльз, – серьезным тоном сказал Эрик, – я не позволю. Верни мне пилюли.

Где-то в другой комнате зазвонил телефон. Эрик и не думал обращать внимание.

– Хорошо, Эрик, – Чарльз примиряюще улыбнулся, – никто не будет их пробовать. Даю слово, но, пожалуйста, пусть они побудут у меня. Как знать, возможно, мне придет в голову другой способ. Вполне вероятно, это просто ошибка, и …

– И кто-то решил провести полевое испытание. Только подумай, Чарльз, – вкрадчиво сказал он, – сколько людей могли принимать тот же препарат, не зная о его свойствах.

Нет, раньше он об этом не думал.

Свечи дружно затрепетали от сквозняка, а одна погасла.

Чарльз всмотрелся в дно бокала, словно надеясь найти там ответы на все вопросы.

– Леншерр, – в дверях гостиной стояла Энжел и шокированными глазами смотрела то на Эрика, то на Чарльза.

Если обладать достаточным воображением, то можно представить ее мысли в виде часового механизма, который только что заело.

Чарльз подавил детский импульс спрятаться под стол. В голове стразу же появилось несколько оправданий, но все были одинаково нелепыми. Кроме того, он очень сомневался, что от смущения сумеет выдавить из себя хоть слово.

– Чарльз? – недоверчиво переспросила Энжел, словно не веря своим глазам. – Я… мне так неудобно, но, Леншерр, я звонила вам домой и… ваш мобильный. Никто не отвечал, а дверь была открыта –

– Короче, – поторопил ее Эрик. Из них троих он один не подал виду, что оказался в дико двузначной, деликатной ситуации.

– Мне жаль прерывать ваш…ммм… ужин, но капитан Мактаггерт приказала срочно связаться с вами. У нас двойное убийство.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Проклятые подростки, устало думал Эрик, с трудом подбирая слова утешения для рыдающих родителей. Чарльз обещал прийти с минуты на минуту. Эрик с радостью уступит ему привилегию разговоров со свидетелями. Сальваторе отправилась в школу, побеседовать с одноклассниками и учителями двух жертв. Эрик с ней не поехал. Он трезво решил, что стоить разделиться, чтобы сделать больше работы за минимальный отрезок времени.

Эрик, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, вышел из комнаты для допросов. Чарльз стоял с обратной стороны стекла, бледный и нахмуренный, скрестив руки на груди. Он улыбнулся Эрику одними глазами и приветственно кивнул.

– Милости прошу, – сказал Эрик. – Свою дозу истерик я уже выслушал. Вернусь через двадцать минут. Если нужен, я у Маккоя.

– Хорошо. Только через двадцать минут не получится. Мойра просила передать, чтобы ты к ней зашел. Какие-то дела с журналистами.

Перед тем как войти в кабинет капитана, Эрик припомнил, как он упустил Шмидта, по привычке надев на лицо маску яростной, бескомпромиссной решимости. Он часто проделывал этот трюк перед разговорами с Мактаггерт. Таким образом, их контакт сокращался до минимума.

– Леншерр, доброе утро, – подняла глаза от бумаг капитан. – Позвольте вам представить мистера Муноза.

Молодой чернокожий в белой футболке и джинсах поднялся с кресла и протянул ему руку. Эрик заметил у него на шее удостоверение репортера. Если раньше он мог подумать о том, ответить на рукопожатие или нет, то теперь его выбор был очевидным.

Эрик повернулся к Мактаггерт. Она тоже освоила нелегкое искусство ставить человека на место одним взглядом.

 – Леншерр, – произнесла она и в кабинете сразу ощутимо похолодало. – Ритуальные убийства всегда вызывают громкий публичный резонанс. Репортаж мистера Муноза позволит широкой общественности узнать об эффективности работы нашей полиции. Мы раскроем это дело в кратчайшие сроки, – улыбка в сторону журналиста. – А сейчас, могу я попросить вас оставить нас с детективом Леншерром наедине?

Когда за Мунозом закрылась дверь, капитан резко подалась вперед. Такое впечатление, что она была на волоске от того, чтобы броситься душить Эрика. Он попытался незаметно переместиться подальше. Никогда не знаешь, что ожидать от женщины с оружием.

– Я предупреждала, это последняя капля, – прошипела она. – Или вы начинаете вести себя как вменяемый, социально адаптированный офицер полиции или я найду на вас управу!

– Что я сделал на этот раз? – неискренне удивился он. – Не подписал кому-то поздравительную открытку?

– Достаточно, Леншерр, – подняла руку капитан. – Вы оказываете репортеру содействие. Вы знаете, что означает слово «содействие»?

– Лошадь, – решил разрядить обстановку Эрик.

– Что? – Мактаггерт так и застыла с нервно перекошенным лицом.

– Я говорю, эта новая картина у вас над столом. Отличная абстракция. Мне кажется, это лошадиная голова. Обратите внимание на гриву, – воодушевленно вещал Эрик.

Ах, вот как это делает Чарльз. До чего же просто и результативно! Противник деморализован и временно выведен из строя. Никаких последствий, кроме повышенного давления у Мактаггерт.

Муноз, не обладая развитым инстинктом самосохранения, посмел пойти за ним в лабораторию. По дороге они наткнулись на хмурого Саммерса. Они с Эриком обменялись традиционными взглядами исподлобья, когда внезапно Эрика посетила превосходная идея. Он оттащил Саммерса в сторону.

– Саммерс, мне срочно нужны фотографии с последнего места преступления! – громко сказал он так, чтобы Муноз хорошо расслышал.

– Убери руки, псих, – Саммерс покраснел от злости и попробовал его оттолкнуть. – Я отдал их Чарльзу!

– Послушай сюда, если ты хочешь получить свой мотоцикл назад, ты сделаешь так, как я скажу, – приглушенно сказал Эрик.

От внимания Эрика, пристально наблюдавшего за Саммерсом, не ускользнуло то, что он вспыхнул как спичка.

– Это был ты, – прохрипел Саммерс, дрожа от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

– Да, Саммерс, и если ты все еще заинтересован, то у меня за спиной стоит человек, от которого мне нужно избавиться, – веско добавил Эрик.

– Леншерр, ты – больной урод, – вмиг побледнел он. – Я не стану помогать тебе убивать человека, единственная вина которого заключается в том, что он тебе не понравился.

Эрик встряхнул его.

– Заткнись, Саммерс, – он оглянулся назад.

Муноз подпирал стенку и благовоспитанно делал вид, что ничего не слышит. Тем хуже для него.

– Его надо отвлечь.

– Как мне его отвлекать? – фыркнул Саммерс.

– Пригласи его на свидание, – невозмутимо ответил Эрик. – Да мне плевать, если честно. Но я не хочу, ты слышишь меня, Саммерс, я не хочу его видеть, пока мы не раскроем это дело. Уверен, ты что-то придумаешь.

Эрик одобрительно похлопал Саммерса по спине отеческим жестом.

– Мистер Муноз, я оставляю вас в надежных руках! – провозгласил он и поспешил скрыться из виду, пока вышеозначенные надежные руки не пришли в себя и не нашлись, что возразить.

Единственное достоинство кабинета Маккоя – это то, что там всегда прохладно. Эрик задержался немного дольше обычного, слушая доктора и мимоходом вспоминая место происшествия.

Трупы обнаружили через сутки после смерти. Зрелище не было благовидным: тучи мух и других насекомых, привлеченных разлагающейся плотью, и тошнотворный запах отталкивали даже Эрика, и не такого повидавшего в своей жизни. Пока Чарльз блевал в ближайших кустах, жена фермера, на чьем поле нашли трупы, билась в громкой истерике, повиснув на Эрике. Сальваторе выглядела так, словно еще немного и она тоже присоединится к Чарльзу.

Обескровленные тела лежали параллельно друг другу в круге, старательно выложенным довольно крупными булыжниками. На земле, внутри круга и за ним, кто-то рассыпал песок, формируя бессистемные узоры, которые позже Чарльз обозвал сакральными восьмигранниками. Смерть наступила вследствие кровопотери. Говоря проще, им перерезали горло. Убийца действовал не слишком умело. При этом ни одна из жертв не сопротивлялась. Маккой не мог внятно сказать, накачали их наркотиками или нет. Он промямлил что-то о дополнительной экспертизе, но Эрик решил не тратить на него время.

Чарльз ждал Эрика возле его стола, разговаривая по телефону.

– Эрик, – он сразу же перешел к делу. – Есть зацепка. Энжел позвонила и сообщила, что ей удалось узнать интересную деталь: незадолго до смерти Джессика, Шон и еще несколько ребят решили подшутить над соседкой, миссис Франк. Они сожгли на лужайке перед ее домом чучело ведьмы в прошлый Хэллоуин и две недели назад украли ее кота, – Чарльз сочувственно вздохнул. – Дети забыли о нем, а бедное животное скончалось без воды и пищи. Теперь, они думают, что смерть Джессики и Шона – это месть ведьмы.

– Вполне возможно, это был очень хороший кот и оно того стоило, – покивал Эрик, внутренне смеясь над негодующим Чарльзом.

В Центре Просветления, где миссис Франк оказалась заместителем директора, их попросили подождать и предложили выпить чаю. Эрик неодобрительно покосился на Чарльза, болтающего с девушкой администратором. На первый взгляд, все выглядело вполне прилично – большой, красивый офис с множеством растений, едва слышная приятная музыка, предельно обходительный персонал. Но все же Эрик оставался при своем мнении. Шарлатаны они и есть шарлатаны, даже если они сняли цыганские наряды и сделали себе визитки.

Через несколько минут их провели в комнату, обставленную, по мнению Эрика, в традициях лучших борделей. Не хватало только кровати с балдахином. От контраста алого, черного и золотого немного рябило в глазах.

Чарльз недоуменно посмотрел на него. Видно, не только Эрика поразил диссонанс между декором основного офиса и кабинетом миссис Франк. В центре стоял стол с кипой бумаг на незнакомом языке. В шкафу, за стеклом, среди разнообразных магических безделушек Эрик увидел на небольшом постаменте обоюдоострый нож с резной рукояткой.

Открылась дверь и вошла девушка, предположительно являвшаяся миссис Франк. Она была довольно привлекательная: длинные, немного завивающиеся каштановые волосы, светло-голубые глаза, подтянутая фигура. Чарльз, толкнул его и что-то проворчал себе под нос. Эрик несколько раз моргнул, чтобы прийти в себя. Он только что пережил самый сильный приступ дежа-вю в своей жизни.

Девушка пристально смотрела Эрику в глаза со смесью узнавания и странной печали.

– Господа, прошу вас! – она королевским жестом указала на стол, и они молча сели. Почти молча, не считая Чарльза.

– Эрик, Эрик, послушай сюда, ее ассистентка предупредила, что миссис Франк иногда бывает немного странной, – шептал Чарльз, очевидно полагая, что его изящная манера сообщать информацию не выглядит ни капли подозрительно. – Она иногда впадает в транс, заявляя, что видит прошлые жизни. Сегодня как раз такой день, поэтому мы должны быть предельно вежливыми.

У Эрика так и зачесались руки сделать что-то с Чарльзом, чтобы вбить в эту очень умную голову хоть немного здравого смысла. Какого черта он все время молчал? Самое время развернуться и уйти, оставив его наедине с экзальтированной девицей, взиравшей на них с всезнающим выражением.

– Миссис Франк, – прервал затягивающуюся игру в молчанку Чарльз.

– Ванда. Зовите меня Ванда, мистер Ксавье.

Наверное, выдуманное имя, решил Эрик. Слишком уж чародейское.

– Просто Чарльз, – расплылся он в ответной улыбке. – А это – Эрик Леншерр, детектив полиции. Позвольте узнать, откуда вам известно мое имя. Я не помню, чтобы сообщал его вашему секретарю.

– Вы пришли по делу об убийстве, – проигнорировала она Чарльза и элегантным жестом откинула волосы. – Нам суждено было встретиться намного позже, но в этой реальности события происходят независимо от моей воли.

Чудесно, стиснул зубы Эрик, это пациентка Чарльза. С комплексом богини, не меньше.

– Хорошо, Ванда, – Чарльз не растерялся. – Будьте добры и расскажите нам, как все должно происходить. Может, вы вспомните и что-то, что поможет нам найти убийцу Джессики и Шона.

– Убийц, – поправила она. – А вы должны сделать выбор.

Чарльз нахмурился, но все же спросил:

– Я не совсем понимаю. Откуда вы знаете, что это дело рук нескольких людей?

– Волокна действительности уже формируют узор. Вы обязательно узнаете обо всем в свое время, – она посмотрела на Эрика и добавила. – На этот раз, нельзя ошибиться. Настоящий враг иногда скрывается внутри.

С него хватит.

Эрик резко встал и вышел за дверь, за спиной он слышал, как суетится Чарльз, рассыпаясь в извинениях.

Эрик быстрыми широкими шагами прошел через холл и вышел на улицу, испытывая невыразимое облегчение при виде знакомого автомобиля.

– Эрик, – Чарльз обошел его и загородил проход к машине.

– Зачем обижать Ванду? Она же ничего плохого не сделала. А ее манера общения – это просто способ выделиться, Эрик! – Чарльз впервые на его памяти был на волосок от настоящего, непритворного раздражения.

Это было так неожиданно, что Эрик не нашелся, что ответить.

Перед ним стоял все тот же Чарльз, но этого Чарльза Эрик раньше не встречал. Он словно стал выше, а в каждом движении неуловимо читалась неприметная раньше властность и достоинство. Трудно поверить, но Эрик словно впервые услышал его аристократический акцент и заметил гордую посадку головы. Этот Чарльз наградил Эрика разочарованным взглядом, а Эрик почувствовал, как внутри зашевелилось что-то подозрительно похожее на совесть.

Чарльз, по-своему истолковав его молчание, развернулся, бросив напоследок:

– Ванда правильно подметила. Следует искать не одного человека, а нескольких. Желаю удачи.

Остаток дня расплылся как темное пятно от кофе на новой блузке Сальваторе. Эрик сам нечаянно толкнул ее, когда вечером они, уставшие и расстроенные, ввалились в участок, чтобы получить данные дополнительной экспертизы у Маккоя и отчитаться перед капитаном. Саммерс, по всей видимости, сильно скучал по своему мотоциклу, потому что ни его, ни репортера никто целый день в участке не видел.

По дороге домой, Эрик едва не сбил соседского ребенка. Он долго и с чувством орал на десятилетнего идиота, выскочившего на велосипеде прямо под колеса машины. Малолетний поганец кричал так громко, что его мамаша услышала свое чадо через два дома и тут же примчалась.

 Даже любимая коллекция ножей не способна была успокоить Эрика. Он скоро устал слоняться по дому и погрузился в тяжелый, прерывистый сон, в котором он и давнишняя Ванда парили в небе над дымящимися развалинами большого поместья. Эрик пытался что-то найти в развалинах и спуститься на землю, но Ванда крепко держала его за руку.

Эрик проснулся, все еще чувствуя фантомный запах дыма.

Сны – это ерунда. Что его действительно волновало, так это то, что они с Сальваторе двигались по замкнутому кругу. Они повторно опросили фермера и его жену, обнаруживших трупы. Тот факт, что их дом располагался в трех милях от официальной городской черты, не прибавлял делу ясности. Подростков убили на поле, но как они там оказались – это был хороший вопрос.

Вечером, Эрик сидел на оккультных сайтах и форумах, ища подсказки среди бреда инфантильной пубертатной молодежи и пациентов постарше. По всему выходило, что такого ритуала жертвоприношения не существует. Но, как намекнула ему какая-то малолетняя пигалица, каждый из самозваных магов, достигнув определенной степени просвещения, создает собственный ритуал.

Завтра, Эрик проанализирует каждый свой шаг и наблюдение, вплоть с того момента, когда Сальваторе бесцеремонно ворвалась к нему в дом и сообщила об убийстве.

У него ничего не получилось. Сальваторе загнала его в угол в архиве, авторитетно сложила руки на груди и заявила, что им с Эриком нужно поговорить для его же блага. К сожалению, единственная дверь наружу находилась за ее спиной.

– Леншерр, – начала Сальваторе беспрекословным тоном. – Мы все с горем пополам научились терпеть ваши приступы дурного настроения, агрессивные выходки и грубые манеры. Это было в каком-то роде занимательно – по участку бродит несколько теорий, начиная от трудного детства и заканчивая теорией о пришельцах, по милости Шона. Людям нужно о чем-то говорить, и они говорят. Но последние несколько дней, Леншерр, вы словно съехали с катушек. Возможно, вас это удивит, но тот хрупкий баланс, что не позволяет всем нам искренне возненавидеть вас был нарушен.

– Я обязательно раскрою это дело, – ровно сказал Эрик. – Меня не волнует, что обо мне думает кучка идиотов, мимикрирующих под полицейских.

– Я не закончила, – настойчиво продолжала она. – Вы воображаете, что знаете, на что похожа человеческая ненависть и презрение. Не обманывайте себя! Леншерр, я читала ваше досье. Вы с детства ни в чем не нуждались. Вы бросили учебу в Коламбии, чтобы стать полицейским, сбежали на другой конец материка, но и в Лос-Анжелесе вас надолго не хватило. Да, ваши родители трагически погибли, но они не оставили вас без гроша в кармане. Некоторые люди лишены и этого.

Эрик отшатнулся как от удара. Да как она смеет!

– Меня не волнует, настолько далеко простираются ваша дружба с Чарльзом –

– Нет никакой далеко простирающейся дружбы!

– Да ну, – иронично прищурилась Сальваторе. – А ваши игры в гляделки? Да я в жизни не видела, чтобы люди так часто и подолгу смотрели друг другу в глаза.  

Эрик прожег ее ненавидящим взглядом. Наглая ложь.

– В общем, мы все современные люди и мне плевать на вашу личную жизнь. Но, Леншерр, – она развела руками. – Если вы в скором времени не попросите у него прощения, то той вольготной жизни, к которой вы привыкли, придет конец.

– Я вообще ничего не понимаю, если честно. Мне кажется, вы что-то себе напридумывали. Как обычно. И, кстати, почему это я должен просить прощения? За что? – из целой тирады Эрика зацепило только одно предложение.

Энжел победно улыбнулась.

– Потому что Чарльз – самый добрый и терпеливый человек, которого я когда-либо знала, если находит в себе силы мириться с вашей тенденцией к разрушению всего на своем пути... и если он может помочь вам спастись от себя самого... Что ж, мне больше нечего добавить. Подсказки закончились, Эрик.

Эрик остался один в пыльном, душном архиве, где ни одна живая душа не видела, как он сел на грязный пол прямо в костюме и устало прислонился к стене.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Если спросить Рейвен, жалеет ли она о том, что последовала за Чарльзом, бросив несколько праздную, но веселую жизнь в Нью-Йорке, то ответ будет – однозначно нет. Возможно, сначала Рейвен двигало чувство вины – она не могла не признать, что именно ее настойчивость вынудила Чарльза бросить любимый Оксфорд.

К тому времени, когда они оба вернулись в Вестчестер, Курта уже давно съели черви. На самом деле, после пожара в лаборатории червям мало что осталось, но Рейвен нравилось думать, что мерзавец даже после смерти помучился. Чарльз, несмотря на свою внешнюю добродушно-рассеянную ипостась странного парня с планеты вечного мира и дружбы, проявил завидную деловую хватку. Он потратил полгода на то, чтобы привести дела семьи в порядок. А Рейвен тем временем знакомилась с богатыми мальчиками, убивавшими в себе остатки разума кокаином и дорогим алкоголем, с чопорными бизнесменами, вальяжно распространявшимися о вещах из мира денег и власти и с несколькими друзьями Чарльза, которых можно было снимать на плакат – «Гики в большом городе». Она скучала по своим скитаниям, по шальной и пьянящей свободе, но тешила себя мыслью, что Чарльз нуждается в ней.

Фред Дюкс появился как чертик из табакерки. Рейвен не знала, чем он подкупил Чарльза, но наш целитель умов с радостью сбросил с плеч бремя управления громадной корпорацией и с головой нырнул в новый проект. Рейвен должно было насторожить то, что давненько они не слышали ни слова о Кейне. Все в радость, конечно, но тут Рейвен крупно просчиталась. Наивного Чарльза, свято верившего в то, что Кейн в один ясный, солнечный день осознает, что пора прекратить вести себя как жирный, злобный тролль, было невозможно заставить перекрыть ему кислород. В финансовом смысле… К сожалению, только в финансовом. Кейн с детства отличался завидной тупостью, поэтому они с Чарльзом его недооценили. Как оказалось, напрасно.

Неудача за неудачей посыпались на Чарльза как из рога изобилия. Рейвен все время находилась в стороне, и только сейчас она поняла, чего это стоило Чарльзу.

Сначала, Чарльз нарушил врачебную тайну. Он объяснял Рейвен, что его главным побуждением было защитить жизнь невинного человека от опасного безумца на грани срыва, говорил, что есть прецеденты, и он ничем не рискует. Случись это месяцем раньше и ничего бы не произошло.

Механизм уже был запущен, а ей оставалось только стоять и наблюдать за тем, как фундамент их жизни рассыпается со скоростью карточного домика.

Судебный процесс над полковником Страйкером, искалечившем своего сына в припадке ярости, на всю жизнь приковав его к инвалидному креслу, превратился в политический балаган. Чарльз возвращался домой с потемневшим лицом и запирался в отцовском кабинете. Так, прошла почти неделя, пока один из его бывших коллег, из завистливых старых хрычей, не выступил с опровержением диагноза. Он обвинил Чарльза в пагубной некомпетентности, что привела не только к ухудшению состояния мистера Страйкера, но и спровоцировала его на насилие. Адвокат Страйкера подсуетился и привлек к делу еще нескольких свидетелей. Сенатор Келли очень кстати произнес псевдо-патриотическую речь о незаслуженно гонимых истинных патриотах Америки. Демократия победила здравый смысл, сказал тогда Чарльз и заперся на сутки с двумя бутылками виски.

Потом, откуда-то появился Кейн. Дюкс не сразу встал под его знамена, но Рейвен нутром чувствовала, что они заодно. Путем биржевых махинаций, банального воровства и подделки документов Кейну удалось сделать невозможное. Пока Чарльз приходил в себя после процесса, используя метод целебного запоя, спасибо Шерон за науку, его наследство испарилось на глазах. Да, Кейн – тупой имбецил.  Тем не менее, у него хватило ума нанять людей, думающих вместо него.

Чарльз буквально ввалился в дверь ее съемной квартиры в ту ночь, едва не навернувшись на пороге. На часах было пять утра, и Рейвен не постеснялась бы выставить его вон, брат ты или нет, но сон – это святое.

Когда она пригляделась внимательнее, то поняла, что его шатает не от опьянения, а от усталости. Его одежда и волосы пропахли дымом, а в глазах застыла пугающая пустота.

– Рейвен, – посмеиваясь, произнес он. – У меня есть для тебя новость. Наш старый дом сгорел сегодня ночью, то есть, судя по размерам, технически он еще горит, должен гореть, догорает, если никто не вызвал пожарных…

Чарльз лепетал в таком духе несколько минут, пока окончательно не выдохся.

Рейвен заставила его сесть и заварила чай. Чарльз рассеянно вытащил из кучи счетов у нее на столе открытку с видом на море, разгладил загнутый уголок.

– Это от Майкла. Что-то мямлил о Санта-Барбаре. Приглашал вместе провести уикенд на западном побережье.

– Любопытно, – задумчиво произнес Чарльз, рассматривая картинку.

Рейвен до сих пор не поняла, чем он тогда думал. А если бы у нее на столе лежала газета с репортажем о военных конфликтах в Уганде или Конго, к примеру. Что, неужели Чарльз в этом случае заявил бы, что он уезжает в Африку?

Тем не менее, вот они стоят, на том самом месте, что изображено на памятной открытке и наслаждаются видом. Черт побери, они просто стоят и делают вид, что смотрят на море! Но Рейвен откусит себе язык прежде, чем признается Чарльзу в своих чувствах. Она уже сделала это, в несколько иносказательной манере, больше месяца назад, на крыше. И Чарльз, заботливый и понимающий Чарльз, то и дело пытался ее разговорить – ведь нельзя умалчивать о проблеме, иначе проблема превратиться в гадкого монстра и будет раздирать тебе ночью грудь экзистенциальными когтями. Да, у нормальных детей были нормальные страшилки, но только не у Рейвен с Чарльзом.

– Меня беспокоит это дело, – признался Чарльз чуть погодя. Он медленно шел вдоль берега, а Рейвен ступала по его следам, пока вода не успела набежать и смыть песок.

Ну конечно, усмехнулась она про себя. Единственное, что его на самом деле беспокоит это Эрик.

– Наверное, я слишком сильно свыкся с мыслью, что если случилось преступление, то я –

Рейвен устала слушать нескончаемую тираду Чарльза, пытающегося проанализировать непонятно что. Она сняла бейсболку, наклонилась, зачерпнула в нее воды и, подбежав ближе, вылила содержимое кепки Чарльзу за шиворот.

Пока она сглатывала слезы от смеха, потому что, боже мой, так громко и пронзительно не визжат даже девчонки на концертах поп-идолов, а Рейвен по молодости тоже грешила этим делом, Чарльз воспользовался моментом и толкнул ее в воду. Рейвен тоже не лыком шита. Подножка – и Чарльз плюхнулся рядом. Рейвен давно не чувствовала себя так хорошо. Она вытянула руки в стороны и позволила волне пробежать по всему телу. Теплая вода обняла ее как покрывало, укутала как заботливая мать, которой Рейвен никогда не знала, и схлынула прочь, только чтобы вернуться вновь.

Чарльз приподнялся на локтях и обернулся к ней. Лучи заходящего солнца отбрасывали мягкий золотистый свет на его лицо. Чарльз как никогда напоминал ей ожившую картину – картину, на создание которой не поскупились с самыми яркими красками: каштановый, лазурный, алый и, для завершительного штриха, золотистый. Он не был красавцем в общепринятом смысле. Взять даже фамильный нос Ксавьеров, объект подшучивания Рейвен в студенческий период. Это был ее обожаемый Чарльз, со всеми его странностями, наивными воззрениями и неумением понимать основные человеческие потребности, несмотря на научную степень по психологии.

Она подняла глаза к небу и произнесла те три слова, которых так боялась.

– Ты мне больше чем сестра Рейвен, но я не лю –

– Заткнись, я знаю, что ты скажешь. У тебя же все на лице написано. Ты пойми, Чарльз, мне важно было, чтобы ты это услышал. Это как… чтобы мне наконец-то… – она не могла подобрать слова, чтобы описать все то, что она чувствует.

– Отрешенность, завершенность, спокойствие, – подсказал он.

– Ну, ты же меня знаешь, – пробормотала Рейвен. – Спокойствие не для меня.

– Ты стала восхительной женщиной, Рейвен, – убежденно сказал он. – У тебя впереди очень интересная жизнь.

– Здесь ты прав, – легко согласилась она и помогла Чарльзу подняться. – Но, брат мой, тебе пора что-то делать со своей жизнью. Если ты и дальше хочешь дружить с самым угрюмым и малость психованным мальчиком в песочнице, то нужно…

Чарльз удивленно на нее посмотрел.

– Ты что издеваешься? – Рейвен воздела руки к небу. – Высшие силы, он надо мной издевается!

– Рейвен…

– Так уж и быть. Я сегодня добрая. Итак, слушай меня внимательно, брат мой, – запричитала Рейвен, – ибо бескомпромиссность и неуступчивость не принесут тебе мира.

– Я вовсе не –

– Внемли голосу разума, – продолжала Рейвен. – А если серьезно, Чарльз, неужели ты надеялся перевоспитать Леншерра? Знаю, что ты хотел. Ты со всеми так поступаешь. Типа помогаешь людям стать лучше. Брось это. Нам нравится Леншерр, потому что он ненормальный, мстительный мерзавец со вспышками агрессии и манией преследования. Не понимаю, что с него хотеть, он такой душка!

Чарльз наконец-то сдался и рассмеялся вместе с ней.

– Пошли быстрее домой, – потянула его за руку Рейвен. – Так хорошо, что ты теперь у нас готовишь, потому что я проголодалась, а с тебя ужин за то, что я прочистила тебе мозги.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Эрик дежурил возле дома уже целый час. Шельма то и дело пыталась с ним заигрывать, но он успешно делал вид, что ее не существует.

Она даже предложила сбегать и купить ему кофе, и Эрик едва не согласился, но потом резко отдернул себя. Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от этих малолеток. Она точно себе многого навоображает.

Во-первых, ситуация сама по себе была глупой – Эрик стоит тут как истукан, вместо того, чтобы пойти домой после тяжелого рабочего дня и ждет непонятного кого – то есть, понятно кого, но непонятно зачем. Во-вторых, пусть он трижды сгорит заживо, но он не признает в голос, что Сальваторе в чем-то была права. В-третьих, Эрику не понравилось снова быть одному. Чарльз сам влез в его жизнь и насильно стал именовать его другом, так пусть теперь берет на себя ответственность, решил Эрик. Никогда еще самооправдания не звучали так глупо, тоскливо подумал он.

– Эрик? – послышался знакомый голос и он, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства, медленно обернулся.

Рейвен и Шельма тут же испарились, и они остались стоять вдвоем под мигающим фонарем. В кругу света вертелась туча мелкой мошкары, а Эрик подумал, что это не самое подходящее место для беседы. Чарльз словно понял его без слов, потому что он мотнул головой в сторону входа в дом.

– Эрик, будь нашим гостем, – прядь волос упала на лоб, и Чарльз снова мотнул головой.

– Чарльз, – Эрик изобразил руками расчесывающие движения. Он понятия не имел, как сказать человеку, что у него не все в порядке с прической.

Чарльз запустил руку в волосы и, достигнув пика лохматости, с ужасом в глазах вытащил пучок засохших водорослей.

– Как она могла ничего мне не сказать, – негодующе прошипел он, а потом спохватился. – Что ж это мы стоим! Пошли в дом.

Оказалось, Эрику не нужно было ничего говорить. Чарльз сам пролепетал нелепые извинения, потом начал задавать вопросы о расследование. После этого приуныл, услышав, что никакого прогресса они с Сальваторе не достигли.

Все это время Эрик сидел на кухне, пока Чарльз носился туда-сюда. Синяя кошка сидела в углу и таращилась на него. Это было немного неприятно, но Эрик решил, что не будет демонстрировать слабость и просить убрать страшилище. Когда она прекращала шипеть, то можно было абстрагироваться и представить, что это такая диковинная статуэтка.

На запах готовой еды появилась Рейвен и ее шестнадцатилетний клон. Эрика заставили доставать тарелки с верхней полки. Потом, Рейвен пререкалась с Чарльзом, потому что не хотела сидеть спиной к окну. Тут Эрик ее подержал, тактически такая позиция была неприемлемой. Чарльз закатил глаза и сел возле окна.

На миг Эрик почувствовал, что невольно стал вовлеченным в странный ритуал одомашнивания. То, от чего он бежал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Чарльз заметил, что с ним что-то не так и ободряюще улыбнулся.

Ночью ему приснился приятный сон, в котором Шмидт валялся у его ног и молил о пощаде.

Сальваторе, едва взглянув на него на утреннем совещании, самодовольно ухмыльнулась, но промолчала. Эрик занялся бумажной работой и, спустя несколько часов, был готов биться головой о стол от раздражения – ему казалось, что прошло не четыре часа, а целых четыре дня. Когда Чарльз подошел к его столу и осторожно спросил Эрика, есть ли у него свободная минутка, то Эрик с чувством выполненного долга сгреб бумаги в ящик стола, выключил компьютер и доложил Мактаггерт, что вторую половину дня он будет заниматься расследованием двойного убийства. Капитан только скептически на него посмотрела, но кивнула.

– Эрик, мне показалось, или у Мойры новая картина с лошадиной головой. Немного странно смотрится, ты не находишь?

За спиной раздался резкий звук – похожий на хлопок по дереву. Эрик вытолкал Чарльза из кабинета и быстро закрыл за ними дверь. Сальваторе недавно разболтала всем о том, что оказывается, картину нарисовал очень знаменитый современный художник специально для Мактаггерт. Неужели портрет, удивлялся Эрик. Потому что, если бы кто-то нарисовал его портрет в таком же стиле, то Эрик заставил бы чудотворца съесть собственное произведение.

– Итак, с чего мы начнем? – вопросительно посмотрел на него Чарльз.

Они начали с того, что еще раз пересмотрели все фотографии, отчеты и заключения экспертов. Чарльз по привычке приложил два пальца к виску – значит, ему нужно сконцентрироваться. Эрик, затаив дыхание, пристально наблюдал за ним – ему не терпелось приступить к немедленным действиям, но броситься в дело не подумав, значит зря тратить время.

– Эрик, значит, вы с Энжел опросили всех людей из этого списка и никто из них не мог оказаться убийцей. А люди, что обнаружили тела?

– Мы допрашивали их трижды. Конечно, что муж, что жена заявляли, что в пятницу гостили у родственников в Лос-Анжелесе. Вернулись только в субботу к вечеру. Сальваторе обзавелась подтверждением, так что с этой стороны все чисто.

– Соседи?

– Ферма находится на границе территории, раньше принадлежавшей индейцам. Ближайшие соседи живут на расстоянии двух миль, там, где начинается небольшой лес.

– Да, я читал о раскопках в этом районе.

– Раскопках?

– Детские выдумки, – отмахнулся Чарльз. – Рейвен подбивала меня идти искать испанское золото. Но там точно должны жить люди. Мы потеряем полдня в любом случае, но это хороший шанс и поездка позволит нам отбросить сразу несколько рабочих гипотез.

По-видимому, все гипотезы были у Чарльза в голове, потому что Эрик не услышал ни одной.

Упавшее дерево загородило дорогу, и остаток пути им пришлось пройти пешком. Эрик бросил пиджак в машине и снял галстук, спустя десять минут расстегнул три верхние пуговицы на рубашке и закатал рукава. Чарльз упрямо сопел рядом, стараясь не отставать. В жару его внешний вид вызывал еще больше жалости, чем обычно.

– Эрик, – вещал он на ходу. – Вполне возможно, ребята нам не все рассказывают. Думаю, они чувствуют вину за то, что стряслось с Шоном и Джессикой. К убийству они не замешаны, нет, но они могли бы нам подсказать, как эти двое оказались загородом. Дети очень скрытные: если их напугать, то тем труднее их разговорить. Хенк обнаружил следы наркотиков?

– Едва заметные. Говорил, что впервые видит такое, – от Маккоя на этот раз было мало толку.

– Интересно, – бойко отозвался Чарльз. – А вот мы и пришли.

Дом с закрытыми пыльными ставнями, заросший со всех сторон кустарником, не внушал Эрику ни капли доверия. Он выглядел полузаброшенным и негостеприимным.

– Эрик, – подмигнул ему Чарльз, – неужели нам стоило оставить за собой след из хлебных крошек?

Это совсем не смешно, решил Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как хозяйка дома, миссис как-там-ее, разливала в стаканы лимонад. Он отхлебнул из стакана из вежливости. Женщина была довольно недурна собой, но когда Чарльз отвернулся в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на старинные часы, хищный взгляд, который она бросила на него, заставил Эрика вскипеть от необъяснимого негодования.

В следующий миг Чарльз застыл на месте. Эрику казалось, он разворачивался к нему целую вечность. Волнение и тревога поселились на дне желудка, а мозг начал по привычке регистрировать пути к возможному отступлению.

Часы в углу начали щелкать слишком громко. Их удары отзывались у Эрика в голове звонким эхом. Он услышал звон и повернул голову на звук. Стакан Чарльза лежал на полу разбитый вдребезги, а сам Чарльз вяло пытался подняться с кресла. Эрик словно плыл в густом белом тумане. Чарльз то пропадал, то появлялся перед глазами. Женщина, до этого стоявшая и наблюдавшая за ними на периферии зрения, наклонилась над Чарльзом и схватила его за волосы. Стой, хотел сказать ей Эрик. Немедленно убери от него руки, прокричал бы он, если бы мог. Эрик изо всех сил цеплялся за ускользающее сознание. У него даже получилось встать на ноги, но колени подломились и он упал на пыльный ковер, не почувствовал ничего кроме приглушенной ярости и горького разочарования. Все тело онемело: Эрик остался наедине со своими мыслями, с нарастающей паникой осознавая, что, возможно, это конец.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Эрик приходил в себя мучительно и долго. Сперва, он почувствовал боль от крепко скрученных верёвок на запястьях. Потом, мучительно заломило в висках и Эрика затошнило от нахлынувшего головокружения. Он вдыхал горячий, душный воздух и собирался с силами. Рубашка прилипла к телу как вторая кожа, а тело отказывалось выполнять простейшие команды.

Он начал с самого главного – не открывая глаз, прислушался, но не уловил никаких подозрительных звуков. Дальше, Эрик мысленно сосредоточился на ощущениях – нельзя сказать, были ли у него серьёзные травмы наверняка, но ничего кроме боли от ушибов и многострадальных запястий им замечено не было. Теперь, можно открывать глаза.

Помещение, в котором он очнулся, больше всего походило на большой пустовавший сарай, а по запаху напоминало давно не убиравшуюся конюшню. Эрик прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть окружающую обстановку. Косые лучи заходящего солнца пробивались сквозь просветы в досках и падали на пол. Эрик пришел в себя в сидячем положении, прислонившись спиной к столбу с заведенными назад связанными руками. Ни пистолета ни значка на поясе не оказалось.

Спустя несколько секунд Эрик осознал, что паника, охватившая его при пробуждении, и скрутившая все его внутренности в тугой ком относилась к другому человеку, а вернее к его отсутствию. Последнее, что он видел – это Чарльз, потерявший сознание в руках уродины, перерезавшей людям горло. Только бы все было хорошо, взмолился про себя Эрик, некстати вспомнив мать и ее последние слова. Эрик даже представить не мог, что будет так сильно о ком-то волноваться. Там, где у него должно по всем законам анатомии располагаться сердце, начала появляться тянущая воронка. Эрик прикрыл глаза и сделал три глубоких вдоха. Ему нужно взять себя в руки – только так Эрик будет в состоянии помочь себе, а значит – помочь Чарльзу. Он чувствовал волну нарастающего бешенства: сначала эта тянучка с расследованием, обижающийся Чарльз, обнаглевшая Сальваторе, проклятое дерево, ужасная, плавящая мозг жара, а теперь он сидит, беспомощный как младенец, в какой-то глуши, позволив ведьме опоить себя. Как в дурацкой детской сказке, честное слово. Пора с этим завязывать.

Первостепенная задача – освободить руки. Он попробовал непослушными пальцами ощупать узлы. Любители, усмехнулся про себя Эрик. Десять минут и дюжину царапин спустя он сбросил ненавистную веревку и начал медленно подниматься, держась за столб. Тело плохо слушалось, но, по крайней мере, он мог двигаться. Эрик быстро осмотрел сарай, но не обнаружил ничего интересного, кроме груды заржавевших инструментов в углу. Он выбрал из кучи металлический лом, взвесил его в руках и решил, что это в самый раз. Конечно, Эрик сегодня не планировал никому раскроить череп – это слишком легкая смерть, но с ломом в руках чувствовал себя намного увереннее.

Он прокрался в дом через заднюю дверь. В помещении играла мелодичная медленная музыка – звуки доносились с другого конца дома. Эрик, ступая предельно осторожно, вошел в гостиную. Комната не носила никаких следов их с Чарльзом присутствия. Только осколки стакана все еще лежали на ковре, а пятно давно испарилось. Эрик хотел пройти вглубь дома, когда услышал странный шум слева от себя. Звук доносился из-за двери смежной комнаты. Он тихонько подошел ближе, держа свое импровизированное оружие наготове.

Когда он ногой толкнул дверь, то его встретила полная темнота. Эрик, заметив слева от себя движение, успел поставить блок и хотел уйти в сторону. Что-то больно задело его руку – Эрик уронил тяжелую железяку, но успел практически вслепую ударить нападавшего ногой, а дальше что было сил, засадил кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Он попал точно по адресу, судя по последовавшему стону. Вот тебе, урод, успел позлорадствовать Эрик. В следующий момент он очутился на полу. Эрик сильно приложился затылком, но не стал терять времени и начал вырываться из захвата, пытаясь подмять противника под себя. Ради таких моментов и стоить ценить эту работу. Адреналин ударил ему в голову сильнее обычного и Эрик, не сдерживаясь, ударил по лицу. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышал чей-то голос, но не мог различить слова. Голос настойчиво звал его и умолял. Тут Эрика словно перемкнуло, и он понял, где он слышал это акцент.

– Эрик! Эрик, прекрати!

Эрик замер с рукой, занесенной для удара.

– Эрик… – прохрипел Чарльз под ним. – Эрик, все хорошо. Это я. Все в порядке, – повторил он, прерывисто вдыхая.

Эрик в немом ужасе уставился на Чарльза. В комнате было все так же темно, но открытая дверь давала немного света. Теперь, когда его глаза привыкли, он мог различить светлую рубашку Чарльза и знакомые бледные черты.

– Эрик? – осторожно спросил Чарльз. – Ты в порядке? Можешь встать? А то мне немного неудобно.

Неудобно, черт побери! Эрик поспешил подняться на ноги и отошел в сторону, пытаясь нашарить выключатель на стене.

– Это бесполезно. Нужно выйти в гостиную, – послышалось с пола.

– Чарльз, ты…

– Все отлично. Я сам виноват: думал это какой-то незнакомец, – Чарльз выдавливал слова через короткие промежутки. – Совсем от страха голову потерял, когда ты упал в гостиной. Эрик, я не думал, что ты будешь пить со стакана. Достаточно было взглянуть на хозяйку, чтобы понять, что она замышляет недоброе, а когда я увидел часы, то все встало на свои места.

Эрик вышел из комнаты и начал ждать Чарльза. Тот появился через полминуты, прижимая правую руку к ребрам защитным жестом и жмурясь на свету. Он осторожно потрогал разбитую губу свободной рукой и все равно попытался улыбнуться. Эрика передернуло.

Только сейчас он заметил на голубой рубашке Чарльза зловещие красные пятна. Несколько таких пятен расплылось на груди, словно уродливый узор. Чарльз, проследив за его взглядом, или просто прочитав его мысли, поспешил его тут же разуверить.

– Это не моя кровь, – отмахнулся он. – Эрик, нужно уходить или прятаться. У миссис Вэйн есть сообщники, и боюсь, что в скором времени они пожалуют сюда. Пошли быстрее, я все объясню по дороге.

Они присели отдохнуть прямо под деревом через десять минут, когда вконец испарился адреналин, а Эрик почувствовал, что не может сделать ни шагу.

– Почему мы уходим? Почему бы нам не остаться там и не вызвать подкрепление? – удивительно как долго он терпел прежде чем задать этот вопрос.

Чарльз устало прислонился к дереву и начал говорить быстро, но очень тихо.

– Их восьмеро, Эрик. Четыре мужчины и четыре женщины. Когда мы зашли внутрь, то я обратил внимание, что за нами следят. Я мог поклясться, что слышу чьи-то шаги в смежной комнате, хотя хозяйка говорила, что живет одна. Ты был слишком уставшим и измотанным, а я не успел тебя предупредить. В общем, когда я увидел те часы с огранкой идентичной восьмиугольникам, что мы обнаружили, моим первым побуждением было предупредить тебя – но уже было поздно. Кстати, очень любопытное вещество – так быстро свалить с ног взрослого человека. Все равно она не рассчитала с дозой, так как ты быстро очнулся…

Эрик врезал бы ему еще раз, но чувствовал, что Чарльз на сегодня и так получил достаточно. Слава всему сущему, Чарльз быстро вернулся к сути рассказа.

– Я решил притвориться, что на меня подействовал наркотик. По-видимому, вполне успешно. Я едва не выдал себя, когда ты свалился на пол – но в эту минуту в комнату вошел мужчина, а моя непроизвольная реакция на твое падение оказалась незамеченной. Сейчас я сознаю, что это было очень глупо.

Эрик согласно закивал.

–… но это помогло мне много выяснить из их разговора. Потом, миссис Вэйн сделала несколько телефонных звонков. Эти люди воспринимали все происходящее как некую извращенную игру с потусторонними силами, – мрачно продолжил он. – Они все нездоровы и опасны для окружающих. Думаю, ребята наткнулись на них случайно, потому что мне даже представлять не хочется как…

– Чарльз, – предупреждающе произнес Эрик.

– Ах, да. Они не решили, что делать с полицейским, а когда ее партнер сказал, что пока нужно прикрыть тебя где-то, то она согласилась. В тот момент я растерялся: он забрал себе твой пистолет, а у моего телефона, который никто не потрудился отобрать села батарея. Одним словом, я бросился искать какие-то средства связи, что могли бы мне пригодиться, но безуспешно. Сам понимаешь, пришлось быстро прятаться, когда они вернулись. У них случилась размолвка, кажется, она даже ударила его, а потом они решили идти меня искать.

– Это не объясняет тот факт, что у тебя на рубашке кровь и где ты, черт побери, был почти два часа? – Эрик ничего не понимал, а когда Эрик не понимал – он начинал злиться.

– Извини, – внезапно засмущался Чарльз, – но когда я обнаружил их подвал, то там было столько всего интересного, что я потерял счет времени. Ну, знаешь, как это бывает? – с надеждой спросил он.

– Не знаю, – прорычал Эрик. Он уже не испытывал чувство вины за то, что разбил Чарльзу лицо. Безусловно, Чарльз этого заслуживает.

– Я разбил банку с кровью, когда хотел достать с верхней полки книгу. Боюсь даже предположить, чья это кровь.

– Боюсь даже предположить, какого дьявола ты полез за книгой? – вторил ему Эрик. Внезапно, он услышал за спиной шум и быстро поднялся на ноги.

– Чарльз, – поторопил он. – Нужно уходить, кто-то идет в нашу сторону.

Быстро смеркалось, все труднее и труднее было различить тропинку. Преследователи нагоняли. Так смешно, пришла непрошенная мысль. Он бегает ночью по лесу от сектантов вместе с этим чудаком. Эрик пропустил тот момент, когда он вдруг стал частью безумного аттракциона под названием «Жизнь и досуг в Санта-Барбаре». Эрик, с детства обладая фантастическим чувством направления, вывел их прямо к автомобилю. С таким успехом он может навсегда забыть про ключи. Пришлось разбивать стекло. Эрик потерял счет дубликатам, которые ему приходилось делать раз за разом.

Он вытащил из багажника сумку, вынул себе пистолет и бросил один Чарльзу.

– Эрик, я не умею стрелять. Тем более, Эрик, ты же не можешь стрелять в безоружных людей!

Прогремевший со стороны леса выстрел заткнул Чарльза как по волшебству.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Чарльз критично посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Отражение сегодня выглядело не очень. Синяк со скулы почти сошел, губа тоже зажила, но челюсть иногда болела. Надо отдать Эрику должное – у него хорошо поставлен удар, философствовал он, поправляя галстук.

– Не понимаю, зачем Мойре приглашать тебя? – ворчала Рейвен у него за спиной. – Это слишком похоже на свидание.

– Вряд ли это свидание, она объяснила ситуацию, – начал Чарльз, – и попросила ее сопровождать. Это обычное светское мероприятие, туда приходят с коллегами, друзьями…

– Любовниками, – подхватила Рейвен.

– Рейвен, – ровно ответил он. – Мы же это обсуждали. Неужели ты не устала от этих глупых инсинуаций.

– Нет, не устала. Почему же наша Железная Леди так мила и общительна, что ей не с кем пойти на приём у мэра, а?

– Вы с Эриком словно с ума посходили, – высказался Чарльз, не скрывая нарастающего раздражения. – Какая разница с кем Мойра пойдет на приём? Ладно, допускаю, что Эрик злится, что его никто не позвал, но ты-то, почему не даешь мне покоя?

– Чарльз, – покачала она головой, – когда я думаю, что ты уже ничем меня не удивишь, ты умудряешься делать это снова и снова. Она тебе нравится, только честно?

– Да, она мне нравится, но, – он покачал головой, – нет. Она замечательная, но мы встретились или слишком поздно, или слишком рано.

– Она неспроста выбрала именно тебя, – проницательно заметила Рейвен.

Чарльз промолчал. Ему было нечего возразить.

На приеме Чарльз припомнил как вести себе с легкостью – все воспоминания воскресали шаг за шагом и то, что впитывал с детства, помогло ему чувствовать себя в кругу богатых и значимых своим, хотя в глубине души он знал, что на самом деле он никогда еще не был так одинок как в этот момент.

Мойра выглядела превосходно, но его искренние комплименты она еще в начале вечера списала как дань вежливости. Когда она смеялась над остротой важного чиновника или богатого бизнесмена, то ее глаза искрились не от радости, а от шампанского. Мойра притворялась так мастерски, что никто кроме него ничего не заметил.

Гости начали расходиться. Мойра подошла и, игриво сделав подобие реверанса, спросила:

– Принц Чарльз, не подарите ли леди один последний танец?

Чарльзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней на площадку, где кружилось несколько пар.

– Они так меня достали, – тихо сказала она, так чтобы только он расслышал, и добавила громче. – Спасибо, что пошли со мной. Среди моих коллег прискорбно малое количество приличных, представительных холостяков. Если выбирать между Леншерром и Маккоем, то первый радует глаз, но не радует слух, а второй застыл на уровне развития средней школы во всем, что касается общения с людьми.

– У вас очень интересная команда, Мойра, – не мог не улыбнуться Чарльз.

– Вы правы, – неожиданно кокетливо протянула она и наклонилась поближе, шепча. – Но я выбрала вас не поэтому. У меня есть к вам предложение, Чарльз. Вы именно тот человек, которого мы так долго искали.

Чарльз едва не сбился с ритма. Он отчетливо почувствовал, как по шее прокатилась капля пота и впиталась в воротник. Как же он был слеп и почему он раньше не заметил?

– Поверьте, от такого предложения очень трудно отказаться, – мило улыбнулась Мойра и качнула головой. – Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы обсудить это более подробно наедине?

 

 

**Эпизод 6**

 

– Чтобы обеспечить наиболее эффективную защиту, нужно использовать как активные, так и пассивные методы. Комбинация двух подходов дает небывалое преимущество.

– Игра – это всегда риск.

– Безусловно, друг мой. Тогда почему бы фигурам не прикрывать друг друга? Если на доске находится слишком мало фигур, которыми ты собственно можешь распоряжаться, то это единственный выход.

Складывалась патовая ситуация.

– Так может, расскажешь, чем обязан визиту, – бросил наживку Эрик. – Мне всегда казалось, что ходить в гости после полуночи невежливо.

Не то, чтобы он возражал против присутствия Чарльза, но, любой нормальный человек согласился бы, что это немного странно – выйти ночью к себе на крыльцо и обнаружить, что на кушетке кто-то сидит, согнувшись в три погибели.

– Шах и мат, – вместо ответа произнес Чарльз и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Шахматы всегда были чем-то большим, чем просто приятным времяпровождением для Эрика. Он не любил проигрывать.

– Еще раз, – Эрик начал расставлять фигуры в начальную позицию.

– Нет, Эрик, на сегодня достаточно. Тебя уже несколько дней мучает бессонница. Я предлагаю тебе прилечь и попробовать уснуть.

– Чарльз, что случилось? – без обиняков спросил Эрик.

Чарльз соединил кончики пальцев перед собой и внимательно посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Он смотрел так пристально, что Эрику захотелось прервать это молчаливое разглядывание, так несвойственное Чарльзу, и повторить свой вопрос. Эрик сдержался. Почти неуловимое выражение мелькнуло у Чарльза в глазах – он принял решение.

– Эрик, ты мне доверяешь?

Нечестный прием, смекнул Эрик. Обычно за положительным ответом на этот вопрос следует просьба.

– Нет, не полностью, хотя ты как никогда близок к этому и это чувство очень тебя пугает, ты сразу начинаешь искать подвох, – ответил вместо него Чарльз и продолжил. – Что ж, друг мой, это вполне оправданная реакция. Позволь, я расскажу тебе немного о Чарльзе Ксавье – только основные моменты, что прольют свет на некоторые вопросы. Я правильно предполагаю, что ты знаешь, откуда я и чем знаменита наша семья. Чуть меньше трех сотен лет назад мой далекий предок, проигравшись в пух и прах и нажив себе врагов на просторах Европы, решил попытать счастья в Новом Свете. Меня назвали в его честь – Чарльз Френсис. Ирония в том, что историю нашей династии на американском континенте начал он, а сейчас закончится все на мне.

Эрик настороженно нахмурился.

– Почему закончится?

– О, Эрик, как всегда прямо к сути вопроса, – тихо засмеялся Чарльз. – Заканчивается потому, друг мой, что еще два года назад я сделал Рейвен полноправной наследницей в случае моей смерти. Она получит все. Не сразу, конечно. Жаль, что она оставила себе фамилию Даркхольм, а то удалось бы сохранить полную иллюзию возрождения феникса из пепла.

– Никак нельзя без метафор?

– Нет, без них не так интересно, – улыбнулся он. – Вчера вечером я получил предложение от людей, которые не принимают отрицательных ответов, а я, в силу своих убеждений, не могу ответить иначе. Забота о будущем Рейвен – моя основная задача.

Эрик постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. Если это то, о чем он думает, то плохи их дела.

– Конкретнее.

– Скажем так, это как если бы ЦРУ было более космополитичным, чуточку изобретательнее и намного влиятельнее – с некой долей внутренней идеологии, смахивающей на махровый фанатизм. Они решили, что мои таланты им пригодятся. Мой отчим, Курт Марко, тоже был одним из… Эрик, постой, – прозорливым гадом Чарльз был двадцать четыре часа в сутки: Эрик уже понял, что отрицать не имеет смысла. – Ты же знаешь, о чем я! Ты тоже получил подобное предложение несколько месяцев назад. Может быть, даже работая в Лос-Анжелесе. Нет? Нет, не так. Тогда почему они не попытались, – тут, Чарльз хлопнул в ладоши и вскочил с кресла.

Он начал нарезать круги по комнате, бормоча себе под нос – до Эрика доносились отдельные фразы. Все ясно, можно пойти на кухню и поставить чайник. Чарльз сейчас не заметит, даже если начнется пожар.

Жена Эрика поставила его перед фактом: или он становится частью их избранного клуба или же становится трупом. Эрик узнал о деятельности организации совершенно случайно. Снова же, их отношения уже разваливались на части, а Эрик заподозрил, что она завела ко всему прочему интрижку на стороне. То, что он увидел и услышал – комплимент его способностям, но не удаче. Кстати, прикрывала ведь она его до сих пор – может, еще не все потеряно и они с ней смогут начать все сначала и…

– Эрик, очнись, – встряхнул его за плечи Чарльз. – Ты спишь на ходу! Давай в спальню, а утром я расскажу тебе, какая у меня появилась идея.

Мягкий говор Чарльза был первым, что он услышал проснувшись. Эрик полежал минуту с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к голосу, который то отдалялся, то приближался.

– Нет, Энжел, он еще спит. Нет, господи, ты не так поняла – мы просто всю ночь играли в шахматы. Нет, это не эвфемизм. Ладно, – выдохся Чарльз. – Могу я попросить об одолжении? Прикрой его сегодня на работе, договорились? Да, и тебе хорошего дня.

Эрик слышал как Чарльз, стараясь ступать неслышно, но шаркая по полу с грацией раненного медведя, подошел к прикроватной тумбочке и положил телефон туда, куда Эрик вчера бросил его перед сном. Когда он повернулся, чтобы уходить, Эрик резко выпростал руку и схватил его за запястье. Чарльз завопил и едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Это веселее, чем он предполагал, отметил Эрик. Надо будет повторить.

Чарльз снова прочитал его мысли, иначе это не назовешь.

– Эрик, – брюзжал он, пытаясь вырваться. – Не смешно. Даже не думай о том, чтобы снова так сделать.

– Слышу от человека, для которого понятие личного пространства – пустой звук, – зевнул он. – Сколько времени?

– Десять утра.

– Что? – Эрик сорвался с постели как ужаленный.

– Эрик, успокойся, – Чарльз стоял возле стены и смотрел на фотографию Шмидта, утыканную ножами. Эрик занимал себя чем только мог, когда не имел возможности уснуть.

– Кто этот человек? – вопросительно посмотрел он на Эрика.

– Дядя, по маминой линии, – не моргнув глазом солгал Эрик, роясь в шкафу в поисках галстука.

– А почему ты бросаешь ножи в портрет дяди? У вас с ним испортились отношения? – Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что он лжет, но решил подразнить его.

– Да, он своровал у нас светильник на Хануку, семейная реликвия, ты же понимаешь.

– Угу, – промычал Чарльз, а потом спохватился. – Кто-то бросил конверт среди утренних газет, адресованный моему сладкому –

– Где он? – гаркнул Эрик, почувствовав, как заалели уши. Она снова в городе.

– Вот, – Чарльз протянул ему снежно-белый конверт. – Адрес написан от руки, почерк женский, бумага очень дорогая, что указывает на…

– Чарльз, помолчи секунду, – Эрик разорвал конверт и маленькая записка, несколько раз перевернувшись в воздухе, упала на землю лицевой стороной.

Они одновременно нагнулись за ней и больно треснулись лбами. У Эрика перед глазами не просто заплясали звезды, а родились новые галактики.

– Чарльз, твою мать!

– Извини, друг мой! Извини, – посмеивался он, потирая лоб. – Это непроизвольная реакция.

Эрик поднял записку поближе. Чарльз громко сглотнул.

«Время вышло. Буду скучать».

Да, дорогая супруга всегда умела балансировать на грани между пошлой безвкусицей и вежливостью, но, чего у нее не отберешь, так это стиль.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Чарльз медленно шел через парк, краем глаза отметив то место, где произошло первое убийство, которое они раскрыли вместе с Эриком. Почему все так складывается, заныл в голове жалобный голос, просыпающийся только тогда, когда Чарльз оставался в полном одиночестве. Он так привык к Санта-Барбаре, встретил тут Эрика, Энжел и всех ребят с участка, по-другому взглянул на свою жизнь, научился многим вещам. Рейвен только начала раскрывать весь свой потенциал, а он так хотел быть рядом и всегда поддерживать ее.

Мойра выразилась весьма неоднозначно. У него есть три дня. Чарльзу показалось, что напоследок она посмотрела на него со смесью сочувствия и симпатии и сказала, что на самом деле посвятить свою жизнь поддержанию мирового баланса – это не так плохо, как может прозвучать сначала. Тем более, она дала ему возможность потренироваться – весь его новый опыт теперь очень ему пригодится. Конечно, никто из них не перечислил вслух те перспективы, которые открываются перед несчастным, посмевшим отказаться от высокой чести. Если бы Чарльз был менее осведомлен, то, возможно, он бы попался на удочку. Но в его случае живым примером был Курт. Мертвым примером, поправил он себя. Никто до сих пор не знает, почему начался пожар. Другим примером был все тот же полковник Страйкер – влиятельная фигура и видный политический игрок, особенно хорошо помог его пиару тот процесс. Как не крути, а полковник ему должен, умилился Чарльз. Такой взлет рейтинга, ни за какие миллионы не купишь.

Эти люди, возомнившие себя властителями судеб… Как бы ему хотелось собрать их всех в одной комнате и сесть поговорить. Может, кого-то удастся образумить. Всегда есть те, кому не хватает маленького толчка, чтобы сделать правильный поступок. Взять даже Мойру – она на самом деле замечательный человек: решительная, смелая, ответственная и справедливая. Но она сама себя связывает узами долга. Эрик сейчас бы над ним посмеялся.

Он совсем перестал замечать куда идет, когда вдруг ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, а грубый голос – восточная Европа, скорее всего русский, пронеслось у него в голове – спросил:

– Доктор Ксавье?

– Уже нет, не доктор, – тупо ответил Чарльз, почувствовав, как все внутренности заледенели.

Почему так быстро? Эрик не дослушал его сегодня утром, нужно было заставить его задержаться еще на полчаса и все обсудить.

– Я хочу попросить вас пройти со мной, – продолжал незнакомец с красноречивым шрамом на лице. Явно не во время бритья порезался.

– Как вам будет угодно, – улыбнулся ему Чарльз.

Все-таки правильно говорила Шерон – в любых обстоятельствах джентльмен должен быть предельно вежливым. Это основа основ. Чарльз не уверен, что эти слова принадлежали ей, но он смутно помнил или она вообще с ним разговаривала, поэтому решил оставить это воспоминание как есть.

Чарльз поколебался всего секунду перед открытой дверцей лимузина. Это как нырнуть в море. Какая уже разница.

– Дядя Эрика? – вырвалось у него прежде, чем Чарльз прикусил себе язык.

– Ну-ну, – вздохнул мужчина в броском костюме, его светлые глаза осмотрели Чарльза с головы до ног и он приподнял уголок рта в насмешке. – Впервые слышу о каком-то Эрике. Кто он? Ваш друг?

Чарльз, не видя смысла притворятся, кивнул.

Человек со шрамом сел на сидение напротив Чарльза и выжидающе уставился на него.

– Разрешите представиться, Клаус Шмидт, – он протянул Чарльзу сухую крепкую ладонь для рукопожатия. – Сознаюсь, пока я не увидел фотографии, то представлял вас намного старше, Чарльз. Можно называть вас Чарльзом?

– Я думаю, вы уже начали это делать, – заметил Чарльз, про себя поражаясь собственной смелости.

Мистер Шмидт вежливо засмеялся.

– Чарльз, пока мы не начали, можно ваш телефон, – Шрам выразительно посмотрел на него и Чарльз подчинился.

Шрам и Шмидт обменялись несколькими словами, а телефон перекочевал к Шраму и тот начал в ту же секунду удивительно ловко его разбирать.

– Аз – спец по части всей новомодной техники, – притворно вздохнул Шмидт. – А мне нравится работать с бумагой, мне так спокойнее, – с этими словами он открыл кейс и начал вынимать папки, потом передал всю стопку Чарльзу.

– Хотя вы, юноша, и доставили мне немало хлопот, я на вас не сержусь. Уверен, вы просто не знали, с кем имеете дело. И на полицию тоже, естественно. Наоборот, встреча с препятствиями каждый раз закаляет характер, – увлеченно продолжал он.

Чарльз открыл самую верхнюю папку и увидел собственную фотографию, сделанную для пропуска еще в Оксфорде. Он быстро и внимательно просмотрел бумаги. Чарльзу показалось, что он знает, в каком направлении будет двигаться этот разговор – у него появился неплохой шанс. Одно понятно, Шмидт пока не собирается его убивать.

– Впечатляет, – пробормотал Чарльз, быстро пролистывая страницу за страницей. Вся его жизнь как на ладони и очень мало информации о Рейвен, все как он и рассчитывал.

– В папках досье на других кандидатов. «Победит только один», – сказал Шмидт с нездоровым воодушевлением. – Вы знали это?

– Догадывался, – ответил Чарльз. – Это рациональный подход для набора новых людей в подобную организацию. С той разницей, что кандидат теряет жизнь, а не только шанс получить рабочее место.

– Чарльз, мне нравится ваше чувство юмора, – Шмидт похлопал его по колену отеческим жестом. – Как вы думаете, что мне от вас нужно?

– Дайте подумать, – притворился Чарльз, – может у вас тоже есть ко мне предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться?

Шмидт понимающе оскалился в широкой улыбке.

– Мне нужно доставить старым добрым союзникам как можно больше неприятностей.

– Они прижали вас в Санта-Барбаре. Именно поэтому Мойру перевели сюда. Что вы собираетесь делать?

– У меня тут бизнес, – прищурился Шмидт.

– В курортном городе? Должно быть что-то еще, – Чарльз физически ощущал, как трещит под ним тонкий лед терпения Шмидта.

– Месть, – коротко ответил он. Под внешним лоском и манерами Чарльз разглядел жестокую и извращенную сущность, отталкивающую и отвратительную. А еще глубже находился обычный испуганный человек.

– На ваше место взяли другого, но вы еще живы. Разве это не отлично?

– Чарльз, вам никто не говорил, что вы слишком много болтаете?

– Бывало, – согласился Чарльз. – Но месть не принесет вам мира, – решил добавить он, слыша отголосок слов Рейвен.

– Мир никогда не был моей целью, – покачал Шмидт головой.

Он не нашелся с ответом.

– Возьмите, – протянул ему Блэкберри человек со шрамом.

Чарльз мельком наблюдал за его действиями, но решил на всякий случай переспросить.

– Что вы сделали?

– Подарок, – развеселился Шмидт. – Да, и избавили от следящего устройства заодно. Теперь его не засечь. На карте памяти вы найдете все, что нужно.

– Для чего? – снова переспросил Чарльз.

– Сделайте так, чтобы они не получили то, на что они рассчитывают.

– Мне больше ничего знать не нужно?

– Абсолютно, – твердо сказал Шмидт. – С вас и этого предостаточно. Эх, молодость, – мечтательно протянул он, – были бы у меня такие возможности двадцать лет назад, мир лежал бы у моих ног.

– О, да, – не сдержался Чарльз. – И свастика красовалась бы на стенах Белого Дома.

Пожалуй, Рейвен с Эриком плохо на него влияют, думал Чарльз, растирая запястье. Шрам напоследок схватил его так сильно, что на секунду Чарльзу показалось, что он оторвет ему руку. Чарльз давно заметил: когда ему страшно, то он начинает нарываться и испытывать судьбу. От пагубной привычки пора избавляться.

Он покрутил телефон в руках – выглядит как обычно. Чарльз был в этом деле консерватором и считал, что незачем постоянно менять телефоны, чтобы угнаться за модой. Этот приехал с ним с Англии, пережил Нью-Йорк, Вестчестер, переезд в Санта-Барбару, даже побыл в заложниках у мисс Брэддок. Чарльз определенно испытывал к нему щемящее сердце чувство привязанности.

Ему пришло сообщение от Энжел. Нужно срочно вернуться домой.

Энжел с Эриком сидели на разных краях лавочки, делая вид, что незнакомы. У Чарльза кровь отхлынула от лица, когда он заметил, что у Эрика правая рука на перевязи.

– Эрик, что произошло? – подбежал к ним Чарльз.

Эрик встретил его хмурым взглядом, в котором Чарльзу почудилось облегчение.

– Леншерр таки нажил себе врагов, хотя в городе не так давно. Его сегодня пытались убить прямо средь бела дня, – активно жестикулировала Энжел. – Капитан приказала проследить, чтобы он отправился домой, но я решила, что отвезу его к вам. Тот, кому нужен Леншерр, очевидно знает, где он живет. Но, Чарльз, прости меня господи, если я еще раз помогу этому ублюдку.

– Леншерр, – она повернулась к Эрику, – я к вам обращаюсь. Когда в океане вас окружат акулы, а у меня будет лодка, то я подплыву и подолью в воду свежей крови.

– Энжел, – укоризненно сказал Чарльз, – ваше воображение похвально, но я уверен, что Эрик на самом деле очень ценит вашу заботу.

– Правда? – притворно удивилась она. – Тогда он очень хорошо это скрывает!

Она подошла и похлопала Чарльза по плечу.

– Удачи. И берегите себя.

Чарльз присел на скамейку возле Эрика, собираясь с мыслями.

– Наверное, она права, – задумчиво сказал Эрик, опустив глаза. – Когда приходит настоящая беда с большой буквы, все разбегаются по кустам, а ты остаешься один. Таков порядок вещей.

– Эрик, о чем ты? Ты не один, – Чарльз подвинулся ближе, но Эрик искоса на него посмотрел.

– Я не буду обниматься. И не надо дуться, ты не маленький ребенок, хотя представления о границах дозволенного у тебя на уровне шестилетки. Ты уверен, что тебя не подкинули родителям эльфы?

Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ так широко, как только мог.

– Уверен. У меня наследственный нос от отца и тяга к хорошему виски от матери. Какие еще доказательства нужны?

Эрик поднялся на ноги и расправил плечи, сердито насупился на правую руку, словно она сама виновата в том, что он не может ей пользоваться. Эрик такой Эрик.

– Пошли внутрь, Чарльз. Я уже слышу приближающиеся голоса маленьких демонов, именуемых детьми. Боюсь, я не в состоянии смотреть на них и не прибегать к насилию.

Чарльз подошел и порывисто обнял Эрика со спины, прижавшись лбом к его затылку. Эрик напрягся как струна, но не отодвинулся. Замечательно.

– Чарльз, – растерянно произнес Эрик и замолчал.

– Ты больше не один, Эрик, – повторил Чарльз и добавил. – Все будет хорошо.

Рейвен не было дома: в помещении царила блаженная тишина. Чарльз устроил Эрика на диване и присоединился к нему через две минуты, взяв у соседей напротив лэптоп. Рукав рубашки отдернулся и Эрик проследил глазами за распухшим запястьем. Чарльз попытался спрятать руку, но уже было поздно. Эрик насупился, но Чарльз опередил его.

– Не только ты думаешь, что я слишком много говорю, – неуклюже пошутил он, стараясь сохранить легкий и непринужденный тон.

– Чарльз, – Эрик не выглядел убежденным.

– Неожиданно встретился с твоим дядей, – пожал плечами Чарльз.

– Что?!

Эрик набросился на него и начал ощупывать, без сомнения ища новые травмы. С одной рукой это выглядело и смешно и грустно.

– Эрик, прекрати! – Чарльз забился в угол дивана и выставил перед собой руки. – Мне щекотно, – он положил ладони Эрику на грудь и заставил его сесть на место.

– Чарльз, это не игра. Шмидт – больной садист, – Эрик провел рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул. – Ты не представляешь, во что ввязываешься.

– Как будто это моя вина, – обиделся Чарльз. – Хотя, если подумать, то тогда я мог по-другому решить ту ситуацию с Рейвен, и возможно не было бы никаких расследований. Но как бы мы встретились в таком случае?

– Что он еще сделал?

– Его подручный покопался в моем телефоне. Как раз хотел выяснить, что он мне оставил. Секунду, – Чарльз перетащил ноубук себе на колени. – Эрик, нужен пароль.

Спустя три минуты совместными усилиями им удалось найти подсказку. Глазам Чарльза предстали списки людей, счета и с десяток досье. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то сбрасывал эту информацию в спешке. Среди людей, чьи фотографии они просмотрели, обнаружилась одна знаменитая актриса, два ничем не примечательных чиновника, профессор археологии из Колумбийского университета, несколько полицейских и судья.

– Неполный комплект, – хмыкнул Эрик.

– Это хороший старт, – согласился Чарльз, просматривая столбцы цифр. – Но, честно говоря, сейчас меня больше волнует наше ближайшее будущее. Как это произошло? – кивнул он на перевязь.

Эрик сжал свободную руку в кулак.

– Пуля прошла навылет, ничего серьезного, но эти эскулапы что-то мне вкололи, так что руки я не чувствую.

– Эрик, ты же думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

– Да, – проворчал он. – Если бы стрелок действительно хотел меня убить, то убил бы. Если это не один из тех криворуких кретинов, кого я арестовал и кто точит на меня зуб.

– О, в таком случае нам понадобится список побольше, – слегка улыбнулся Чарльз. – И скажи спасибо, что этот человек плохо стреляет.

Дальше, Чарльз собрался с духом и выложил Эрику свой план, что пришел ему в голову, когда он убирал шахматы в коробку сегодня утром. От Эрика исходила такая сильная аура скептицизма, что Чарльз едва не передумал, но, опять же, другие варианты давали слишком маленькую отсрочку. Эрик непререкаемым тоном заявил, что Чарльз сошел с ума. Все может быть, мы все немного сумасшедшие, легко согласился с ним Чарльз, чем разозлил еще больше.

Потом, Чарльз почувствовал, что настала пора покаяться: он во всех подробностях поведал Эрику о том, кто же такая была Элизабет Бреддок и почему Эрик так легко забыл о происшествии. Как и ожидалось, Эрик буквально за несколько секунд рассвирепел – на миг Чарльзу показалось, что он сейчас его ударит. Пусть, решил он, зажмурив глаза. Чарльз признавал, что он это заслужил.

– Ой, – от неожиданности Чарльз тут же распахнул глаза и уставился на довольного Эрика.

Щелбан? Он что, серьезно?

– Ты выглядишь разочарованным, Чарльз, – издевательски протянул Эрик. – Это был воспитательный удар. В следующий раз я сломаю тебе нос.

– Не нужно ничего ломать, – поспешил реабилитироваться Чарльз. – Я больше не буду.

– Ну вот, – подхватил Эрик. – Правильный удар сразу же вызывает уважение.

Чарльз не сдержался и расхохотался. Он посмотрел на Эрика, старающегося сохранить серьезное лицо, и не мог сдержать смех, не мог остановиться. Сквозь собственные всхлипы Чарльз услышал, как Эрик поднялся с дивана и что-то у него спросил. Так нехорошо получается – он никак не может успокоиться. Истерика, у меня банальная истерика, понял Чарльз, и засмеялся еще сильнее.

– Чарльз, прекрати, – пощечина обожгла правую щеку, и Чарльз удивленно уставился на Эрика, нависавшего над ним.

– Пошли, заварим чай или еще какую-то траву, давай же, – Эрик потянул его за собой на кухню.

Пока Эрик пытался наполнить чайник одной рукой, а Мистик то и дело ерзала на коленях и вонзала в кожу острые когти, пытаясь сделать кошачий массаж, Чарльз пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы почувствовать стыд от своего поведения перед Эриком и облегчение от эмоциональной разрядки. Все у него получится, твердо сказал он себе. Ему есть за что сражаться.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Эрик проснулся от неуютного чувства, что за ним наблюдают. Он открыл глаза и увидел синюю кошку, сидевшую в нескольких дюймах от его лица на подушке и взиравшую на него с плотоядным выражением. Жуть какая, чертыхнулся про себя Эрик и повернул голову в другую сторону. Кошка, двигаясь в змеином стиле, переползла на другую сторону подушки. Видно, смотреть в глаза было для нее делом принципа.

– Эрик, – в дверь поскребся Чарльз. – Я услышал, что ты не спишь. Все в порядке?

– В полном, – пробормотал Эрик, пытаясь стряхнуть чудовище с подушки. Он не уверен, что у котов бывают такие острые и длинные когти. Какой нормальный человек захочет спать в одной постели с этим мутантом.

– Эрик, извини, – Чарльз робко просунул голову в дверь.

– Ой, надо же, я совсем о ней забыл, – сокрушался Чарльз. – Милая, иди сюда! Вот так, моя хорошая!

Кошка отцепилась от подушки и взобралась Чарльзу на грудь, помогая себе когтями. Эрик видел, как его несколько раз передернуло от боли, пока чудовище устраивалось у него на полусогнутой руке.

– Надеюсь, она тебя не напугала, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Чарльз. – Сначала, мне было сложно привыкнуть, но теперь я думаю, что она так проявляет заботу. Эрик, это значит, что ты ей понравился, – радостно закончил он.

– Может, мне еще и поцеловать ее на ночь? – Эрик подбил кулаком подушку и лег спиной к двери, давая таким образом понять, что аудиенция закончена.

– Спокойной ночи, Эрик, – тихо сказал Чарльз и закрыл за собой дверь.

Наверное, он совсем глаз не сомкнул, если сразу же вошел, только услышав подозрительный шум. Что касается Эрика, то он выспался довольно хорошо. Но он не привык бездействовать. Вынужденное спокойствие утомляло его больше всего, но Чарльз сказал, что они не должны делать первый ход. Нужно подождать, убеждал он.

Эрик позволил себе немного пофантазировать: вот он ездит по свету и очищает мир от всякой мрази, меняя имена, страны, оружие как перчатки. Не связанный обязанностями и кодексом полицейского, он мог бы показать на что он способен. Вот только, какое место будет занимать Чарльз в этом новом мире? Доверяет ли ему Эрик достаточно, чтобы позвать с собой? Чарльз – жутко проницательный манипулятор, такого человека лучше иметь на своей стороне. А еще он… он понимает Эрика, кажется, даже искренне восхищается теми его качествами, которые Эрик уже давно привык не замечать или считал слабостями. Поэтому, решил Эрик, неслышно поднимаясь с постели, Чарльз заслужил право на нормальную, спокойную жизнь.

Если все дело в Мактаггерт, то Эрик с удовольствием устранит проблему. Более того, он еще не рассчитался с ней за ту гадость, что она ему всучила в больнице. А то, что это было ее рук дело, теперь не вызывает сомнения – даже Чарльз с ним согласился.

Он вылез через окно прямо на пожарную лестницу и прислушался. С комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Эрик спустился вниз, помогая себе здоровой рукой. Энжел припарковала его машину под домом: отлично, не надо будет ломать себе голову, где раздобыть транспорт и запасную одежду.

– Леншерр, какой приятный сюрприз! – пропел знакомый голос.

Эрик взглянул на нее исподлобья. Откуда она тут взялась на его голову.

– Иду я и смотрю, прикольная тачка, – лукаво протянула Рейвен. – А тут появляется прискорбно знакомый водитель. Не иначе как лазит ночью по стенам аки однорукий Человек-Паук. Леншерр, у тебя совсем не все дома, или тебе очень нравится носить гипс?

– Не твое дело, подвинься, – она отпрыгнула в сторону, когда Эрик открыл багажник. – Отвернись, мне нужно переодеться.

– О, я тебя умоляю, – закатила глаза Рейвен, но сделала вид, что отворачивается.

Эрик переоделся не так быстро, как планировал. Проклятая рука разморозилась и болела, когда он неосторожно ее задевал, а задевать ее приходилось очень часто.

Рейвен, не скрываясь, смотрела не него с хищным выражением, точно так же как синяя кошка полчаса назад.

– Куда собрался?

– Убивать агента братства Аккабы, – отрезал Эрик.

– Звучит интересно, – она уселась в машину на пассажирское место, а Эрик даже не удивился.

Они добрались до места назначения в абсолютной тишине.

– Неплохая домина, – присвистнула Рейвен.

И-за ограды было видно два светящихся окна на втором этаже. Эрик проник в дом по наработанной схеме. Присутствие Рейвен за спиной было едва ощутимым. Она словно растворялась в тенях как те коротышки-ниндзя, о которых показывали передачу по телевизору. Эрик не смотрит такую ерунду, конечно нет, но Кэссиди во время своего дежурства устраивал вечер кино и Эрик несколько раз оказывался пассивным зрителем.

– Леншерр, я думала, это такой больной розыгрыш в твоем стиле, но ты, по всей видимости, действительно собираешься кого-то убить, – зашептала Рейвен за его плечом. – Я молодая и красивая девушка, мне рано в тюрьму.

– В тюрьму как в школу – слишком рано не бывает, – попробовал отшутится Эрик.

– По себе судишь?

Негодующий ответ Эрика пропал зря. Холл залил свет – на лестничном пролете стояла Мактаггерт и держала его на мушке.

– Добрый вечер! – вежливо поздоровалась Рейвен.

– Здравствуйте, мисс Даркхольм. Леншерр, – кивнула она. – Бросьте оружие и следуйте за мной.

Эрик уронил пистолет себе под ноги.

– Все оружие, Леншерр, – она выразительно посмотрела на него и взвела курок. – Вы оба у меня как на ладони. Неужели вы думаете, что я не выстрелю?

Когда Эрик все выбросил, у Рейвен едва глаза не вылезли из орбит.

– Ничего себе, – пробормотала она. – Леншерр, тебя надо в цирке показывать. За большие деньги.

Мактаггерт заставила их пройти в комнату, больше всего похожую на столовую. Она села в главе длинного стола и жестом предложила Эрику и Рейвен сесть спиной к окну. Теперь, он почувствовал себя втройне уязвимым.

– Леншерр, вы – идиот, – начала Мактаггерт. – Не знаю, какая из ваших гениальных идей заставила вас прийти сюда без подкрепления, не считая мисс Даркхольм, конечно, очень способной девушки, – Рейвен вздрогнула, – но где же ваша тактика, стратегия? Кто оставляет тылы без прикрытия?

Эрик словно током прошибло. Что же он наделал? Он рванулся встать, но получил острым локтем в бок.

– Сиди, дуралей, – прошипела Рейвен. – Ты думаешь, я не волнуюсь? Держи себя в руках.

– Вы думали, что все сводится к погоням и стрельбе? – в голосе Мактаггерт слышалась улыбка. – Но стрельба и погони – это следствие ошибки в расчётах. В наши дни, сражения ведутся по-другому.

Видя, что он ничего не отвечает, Мойра продолжала.

– Как ни странно, Леншерр, но я дала вам шанс ретироваться прочь. Я так понимаю, это Чарльз заметил таблетки. В вашем случае, лучше быть списанным по профнепригодности, чем сыграть в ящик, не так ли?

– Что это значит? – спросил Эрик ровным голосом, хотя сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

– Для вас? Думаю, с учетом всех факторов, курс реабилитации. Не переживайте, эти таблетки производят временный эффект. Личная разработка моего покойного мужа.

– Я вообще не в курсе, – встряла Рейвен, – но получается, вы не хотели убрать Леншерра, правильно?

– Если только временно устранить, – Мактаггерт не сводила с него глаз и не убирала руки с оружия. – Он оказался не в том месте, не в то время. Случайные люди нам не нужны.

– У вас там все очень запутано, – нашелся Эрик. – Я ни черта не понял. Зачем вам Чарльз?

Рейвен встревоженно посмотрела на него.

– Мы поддерживаем в мире порядок, баланс…

– Это типа церкви или как? – снова не смолчала Рейвен.

Пришла очередь Эрика толкнуть ее.

– Не разводите тут балаган. Вы оба смотрите на меня так, словно я – главная злодейка, – она наклонилась вперед и сузила глаза. – Между прочим, я всегда помогала всем вам. Мисс Даркхольм, помните, как быстро с вас сняли все обвинения в первую нашу встречу? А вы, Леншерр, должны мне как никому, за все те случаи, когда вам захотелось превысить полномочия, потому что кое-кто тут возомнил себя Джеймсом Бондом, а не детективом полиции. Конечно, правила – это для простых смертных, но не для вас.

Эрик не хотел, чтобы она замолкала. Пока она говорит, у него есть время подумать. Эрик позволил себе на миг забыть о Мактаггерт и прислушаться к тому, что творится снаружи. Тишина, такая звонкая тишина, что ему стало не по себе. Сквозняк? Он среагировал мгновенно и повалил Рейвен на землю, отшвырнув стул. Его рука точно ему это припомнит.

Эрик насчитал пять выстрелов. Потом, послышался стон и на землю упало тело. Не Мактаггерт, расстроился Эрик, она была намного легче. Рейвен вывернулась из захвата и откатилась в сторону. Эрик думал удержать ее, но черт с ней, у него и своих проблем хватает. Она увязалась за ним сама, так пусть сама и выбирается из передряги. Девица может за себя постоять. Он попробовал поднять голову и оценить обстановку. Звон стекла прозвучал из соседней комнаты. Внезапно, пропало электричество и дом погрузился в мрачную темноту. Да тут полноценная осада, понял Эрик. Со всеми вытекающими. С одной стороны, ему повезло – это отличный шанс выбраться живым под шумок. С другой стороны, тут Эрик криво ухмыльнулся, – это прекрасная возможность остаться и завершить начатое. Будет глупо, уйти восвояси и ничего не предпринять.

В холле его глазам предстала странная картина: Рейвен помогла Мактаггерт связывать одного из нападавших. Мужик стонал и брыкался, но Рейвен с размаху врезала ему в челюсть и он затих.

– Леншерр, – послышался раздражающий голос. – Я знаю, что вы там, хватит играть в прятки. Это люди Шмидта. Только он может устроить такую показуху, – ее интонации свидетельствовали о крайней степени презрения. – Его нужно бы быстро допросить, если мисс Даркхольм будет так добра и снова приведет его в чувство.

– Ой, извините, – сказала Рейвен тоном, что говорил о том, что ей совсем не жаль. – Кто же знал, что его нельзя бить! Боже мой, неужели я ударила разнощика пиццы? Как неловко! Нужно будет перед ним извиниться!

– Вы с Леншерром точно не кровные родственники? Могу поклясться, что вы начинаете действовать мне на нервы точно также как и он.

– Нет, если честно, я его девушка.

– Какая забавная ситуация, – заметила Мойра, стягивая левой рукой веревку, и одновременно умудряясь держать в правой руке пистолет. – А как на это смотрит ваш брат?

– А с чего вы взяли, что он смотрит? Мы не любители извращений! Правда, дорогой? – повернулась она к Эрику.

– Осторожно, мисс Даркхольм, а то Леншерр может передумать убивать меня и пристрелит вас, – серьезно предупредила Мактаггерт.

Эрику потребовалось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы сдержать гнев внутри. По-видимому, у обеих этих женщин любимый способ снять стресс – это довести его до белого каления.

– Я не дам вам оружие, – взглянула на него Мойра. – Вы из тех, кто не постесняется выстрелить в спину, если посчитает это необходимым. Выходить наружу в одиночку тоже не советую. Эти два идиота даже до недоучек не дотягивают. Дальше, будет сложнее.

– У нас в поместье был тайный ход в подземный бункер, на случай ядерного взрыва, – внесла свою лепту Рейвен.

Эрик понимающе кивнул, он уважал хорошие меры безопасности.

– Так и знала, что тебе это понравится, Леншерр.

– Нет, подземного хода нет, будем прорываться по старинке.

По старинке так по старинке. Мактаггерт пропустила их вперед. Все трое измазались как черти, когда пришлось прятаться в саду в кустах, пока мимо проскользнули две фигуры в камуфляже. Действительно, согласился Эрик с Мактаггерт, Шмидт организовал все с дикой безвкусицей. Если бы Эрик возглавлял операцию, то, во-первых, попытался бы морально деморализовать и устрашить противника. Нужно использовать хорошо узнаваемый яркий образ. Тогда у людей будут трястись поджилки только при одном взгляде на убийцу. А страх сделает свою работу. У Эрика было на этот счет несколько идей, но пока, к сожаленью, не было шанса применить их на практике. В том случае, когда он останется в живых, Эрик обязательно воплотит задуманное в жизнь.

– Эй, мистер Стеклянные Глаза, – пихнула его Рейвен, – мы пошли, то есть поползли, а ты можешь и дальше тут мечтать.

Мойра ловко и быстро придушила наемника, стоящего под деревом. Они с Рейвен вместе затащили его в кусты.

– Леншерр, не стой столбом, помоги залезть на дерево! Должна же от тебя быть какая-то польза!

Эрик с горем пополам помог Рейвен взобраться наверх. Правая рука начала кровоточить – влажное пятно расползалась по повязке, пачкая футболку. Но он, упрямо игнорируя нарастающую боль, несколько раз сорвавшись под аккомпанемент злобного шипения от двух особей женского пола, сумел-таки выбраться на дерево и перелезть через ограждение.

– Зачем было делать прутья такими острыми и высокими, – пожаловалась Рейвен.

– Именно на такой случай, – отрезала Мактаггерт.

– Куда мы идем?

– Нам нужна машина, – Мактаггерт повернулась к нему. – Ключи?

– И не собираюсь, – ответил Эрик. Черта с два он пустит ее за руль.

– Тут только у меня право голоса, такое большое, стальное право, – она подняла пистолет на уровень глаз.

Рейвен глупо захихикала.

Эрик вспылил и хотел броситься вперед, когда из тени появилось несколько фигур. Смешок Рейвен оборвался так резко, словно ей перекрыли воздух.

Эрик обернулся. Ну конечно, теперь все действующие лица в сборе.

Шмидт стоял в кругу подчиненных, сверкая, словно новая монета. Мужика можно вычислить только по его пристрастию к модным шмоткам.

Чарльз отыскал Эрика глазами и бледно улыбнулся. Свет от фар мельком отразился в лезвии ножа, приставленного к его горлу.

Это Азазель, русский наемник, десять лет работает на Шмидта, предпочитает холодное оружие. Даже будь у Эрика в руках пистолет, он не был уверен, что успеет.

– Что ж, милочка, – наклонил голову Шмидт, словно любопытный попугай, обращаясь только к Мойре. – Вот мы и встретились снова! На этот раз, не сочтите за наглость, но я осмелюсь повторить свое приглашение на ужин.

Мойра опустила пистолет.

 

◊◊◊

 

 

 

Почему именно яхта, спрашивал себя Чарльз. После своей последней морской прогулки он с опаской смотрел на любой водный транспорт. Кроме того, путь для отступления выбрать довольно проблематично.

Все сидели за накрытым круглым столом и напряженно смотрели друг на друга. Оружие было только у человека со шрамом, слишком близко сидевшего к Чарльзу, чтобы он мог хоть на секунду забыть о том, что его жизнь висит на волоске, и у молодой девушки, с внешностью секретарши, но со взглядом матерого солдата.

Мойра старалась держать себя в руках, но Чарльз ясно видел, как часто она сглатывает и прищуривает глаза, чтобы скрыть волнение. Рейвен не утруждала себя притворством. Она в открытую глазела на всех присутствующих, а Чарльз отметил, что это, возможно, самая здоровая реакция на происходящее. На Эрика было больно смотреть: он побледнел и осунулся и не реагировал даже когда Чарльз пытался приободрить его взглядом. Вместо этого, Эрик смотрел на него с отрешенной тоской и, кажется, с каждой минутой бледнел еще сильнее. Он теряет слишком много крови, понял Чарльз. Поскольку, все дружно молчали, он сам обратился к Шмидту.

– Мистер Шмидт, – начал он.

Шмидт встрепенулся и поднял на него глаза от своей тарелки. Все остальные посмотрели на него как на прокаженного, а Рейвен начала делать страшное лицо.

– Можно вас попросить об услуге?

Рейвен начала стучать себе ребром ладони по горлу. Чарльз не обращал внимания.

Шмидт всмотрелся в его лицо, словно увидел на нем что-то донельзя забавное.

– Да, говорите, юноша.

Чарльзу так и чесался язык его исправить: обращение резало ему слух.

– Видите ли, моему другу нужна свежая повязка на рану. Не могли бы вы ему помочь, а то, боюсь, пока мы ужинаем, – то есть, делаем вид, что ужинаем, про себя подумал он, – он может истечь кровью.

– Правда? – Шмидт присмотрелся к Эрику. – Да, верно. Хорошо, что вы сказали, Чарльз, а то я не заметил.

Рейвен прикрыла глаза рукой.

– Тесса, – обратился он к девушке, похожей на секретаршу. – Будь добра, позови кого-нибудь, чтобы позаботиться о госте.

Девушка кивнула и бросила несколько слов на незнакомом языке в переговорное устройство, красиво обрамлявшее ухо. Кстати об ушах, Чарльз как не приглядывался к Шмидту, не заметил у него маленькой татуировки, которая была у Мойры.

Шмидт заметил, что он ерзает на месте и спросил:

– Что-то еще?

– Вообще-то, да, – кивнул Чарльз.

Мойра присоединилась к Рейвен и прикрыла ладонями лицо.

Вошел мужчина в сером костюме и наклонился к Шмидту. Тот выслушал его и кивнул в сторону Эрика.

Эрик поднялся с места, не дожидаясь когда к нему подойдут. Он больше ни разу не взглянул на Чарльза, а смотрел только прямо перед собой. Достаточно зная Эрика, нетрудно было представить, какие мрачные мысли одолевали его сейчас.

Чарльз проводил его взглядом. Он надеялся, что на его лице не слишком явно отобразилось переполнявшее его беспокойство.

– Я хотел спросить, – произнес Чарльз и замялся, – меня интересует маленькая деталь. Ваши татуировки, – он покрутил пальцами возле уха, надеясь, что его поймут.

– А, понятно, – улыбнулся Шмидт. – Почему у меня такой нет, правильно?

– Да, спасибо, – выдохнул Чарльз.

– Видите ли, Чарльз, я принадлежал к тому сорту людей, которые получали пост по наследству. Наши семьи веками хранили и передавали из поколения в поколение традиции и знания, необходимые для поддержания порядка. Такие люди как вы или прелестная госпожа Мактаггерт – избраны за свои таланты. Потомки основателей в знаках отличия не нуждаются, – он искривил рот в подобии галантной улыбки. – За это надо выпить!

Мойра посмотрела на Шмидта с нескрываемым презрением.

Пробка из шампанского вылетела с громким звуком. Почти как выстрел, подумал Чарльз. А может действительно кто-то стрелял снаружи?

Шмидт поставил бокал на стол и кивнул девушке. Она поднялась с места и встала за его плечом, умудряясь не спускать глаз с каждого человека, сидевшего за столом.

– А сейчас мы с вами повеселимся, – маслянисто улыбнулся Шмидт.

Интересно, отстраненно подумал Чарльз, что люди вроде него понимают под весельем. Человек с таким прошлым, наверное, находит удовольствие в крайностях. Чарльз мельком посмотрел на Рейвен. Ее присутствие не входило в его расчёты. Рейвен всегда привносила элемент хаоса, тут ничего не поделаешь.

– Может, сразу пристрелишь, – резко произнесла Мойра. – Мне уже надоело смотреть на тебя.

Шмидт разочарованно покачал головой.

– Нет, дорогуша, так не пойдет. Где же азарт? Где игра? Где кульминация, когда герой встречается со своим страхом лицом к лицу?

– Какой герой? – не удержался Чарльз.

– Любой из присутствующих на этом гостеприимном судне, – Шмидт изобразил приветственный жест.

– Если вы не против, я бы хотел –

– Но-но, Чарльз, – Шмидт помахал указательным пальцем, как машут перед провинившимся ребенком. – Вы уже использовали свое желание!

Снаружи раздался взрыв – столовые приборы мелко задрожали, а Чарльз на всякий случай вцепился руками за край стола.

Вот и кульминация. Как заказывали.

Девушка-секретарша повернула голову на шум. Тут Мойра и бросилась на нее, потянув за собой скатерть. Чарльз попытался воспользоваться моментом, чтобы сбежать от человека со шрамом. Не тут то было. Он попробовал вырваться из стального захвата, но сделал только хуже. Чарльз приготовился огреть его тарелкой, которую он успел стащить со стола, прежде чем Мойра прорнула маневр со скатертью. Тут, откуда не возьмись, за спиной Шрама появилась Рейвен с угрожающе поднятой бутылкой в руках. Чарльз, что было сил, потянул его на себя, и они оба упали на пол, а Рейвен приложила наемника бутылкой по голове. Чарльз не мог перевести дух. Если он останется в живых, то он точно возьмет на вооружение совет Рейвен. Ему надоело быть тренировочной грушей для всех подряд.

Между прочим, от Шрама не так просто избавиться. Через несколько секунд он потрусил головой как бульдог и рванулся за Чарльзом. Эрик вырос перед ним как по мановению волшебной палочки. Сразу же произошло несколько вещей: Эрик, не мудрствуя лукаво, разрядил всю обойму в грудь Шраму, Мойра громко закричала, когда Тесса заломила ей руку, а Шоу просто стоял и улыбался, продолжая держать в одной руке бокал шампанского. В другой он сжимал какое-то устройство.

На мгновение стало очень тихо. В проходе Чарльз заметил капитана спецподразделения, которого видел несколько раз во время особо крупных происшествий. Мистер Вилсон показался ему тогда ходячим пособием по гиперактивности – вот и доверяй исследованиям после этого, ведь общественность уверена, что синдромом страдают только дети подросткового возраста.

Вилсон держал в руках какой-то хитрый автомат с оптическим прицелом и весело скалился. Наверное, человек в любой работе способен находить для себя что-то приятное.

Эрик сделал несколько шагов назад, заставив Чарльза попятиться к стене. Чарльз выглянул из-за его плеча. Ситуация кардинально не изменилась. Разве что Мойра теперь сидела на полу, а девушка в растрепанном костюме стояла по правую руку от Шмидта.

– Вилсон, где тебя черти носили? – сквозь зубы процедила Мойра.

– Работа такая, красавица! – излишне бойко отозвался он.

– Мы вам не мешаем? – невинным голосом спросил Шмидт. – Тесса, мне кажется, наши гости перестали обращать на нас внимание. Что же предпринять? Как развеселить народ?!

Он нажал на кнопку, а Чарльз в панике сгреб Эрика за руку.

Ничего не произошло. Эрик зашипел от боли. Чарльз немедленно его отпустил и забормотал извинения.

– Чарльз! – позвал его Шмидт.

– Не отвечай ему, – прохрипел Эрик.

Футболка Эрика прилипла к спине от пота: Чарльз видел, как напряглись все мышцы под тонкой тканью. Эрик тяжело дышал, то и дело сглатывая комок в горле. Похоже, он на пределе.

– Нужно поскорее с этим заканчивать, – Чарльз сам от себя не ожидал такого холодного и властного тона, но он тоже устал, он чертовски устал и переволновался.

Такое впечатление, что последние два дня с него медленно сдирали кожу. Сначала Мойра, потом Эрик, теперь Шмидт. Он уже не чувствовал ничего, таким уставшим он был.

– Согласен, – в глазах Шмидта заново разгорелись искры безумия.

Если это путешествие в кроличью нору, то Шмидт – Шляпник. Забавно, думал Чарльз обходя Эрика. Так далеко зайти, чтобы получить так мало.

– Чарльз, подойдите сюда, – попросил Шмидт. – У меня так устала рука. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы я отпустил палец? Можете подержать?

– Конечно, – легко согласился он и сделал шаг вперед.

– Чарльз, что ты творишь?

Рейвен.

Эрик попробовал схватить его за плечо, опустив пистолет. Чарльз без проблем уклонился в сторону, что еще раз доказывало, в каком плохом состоянии был Эрик.

– Эй, чувак, – позвал его Вилсон. – Ты куда собрался?

Чарльз с трудом разбирал, куда нужно ступать. Он видел перед собой только триумфально улыбающегося Шмидта с протянутой руной. Чарльзу показалось, что он усилием воли остановил время. Все люди, находящиеся в каюте, застыли на местах. Страх, отчаяние, ужас, надежда, боль, волнение, решимость на их лицах, в их глазах заполнила и его разум тоже. Так, он за один миг прожил несколько жизней.

Что это все для Шмидта? Всего лишь игра. Для Чарльза это – прежде всего бесценные человеческие жизни.

Бесконечный покой – вот, что он чувствовал стоя лицом к лицу со Шмидтом.

– Это вам, – протянул ему устройство Шмидт. – Вот так, осторожно. Ну и умница!

– Не переживайте вы так, Чарльз, вы обязательно справитесь, – прошептал он наклонившись слишком близко. Чарльз почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей щеке, но спокойствие оставалось с ним – незыблемое как монолит.

– Моя девочка, – обратился он к секретарше, – ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

С этими словами он резко выхватил револьвер и приставил дуло себе под подбородок. Грянуло сразу несколько выстрелов.

А Шмидт уже падал, заваливался на пол как в замедленной сьемке. Он первым успел нажать на курок.

Чарльз стоял и смотрел на тело во все глаза, впитывая в себя зрелище смерти. Это не первая смерть, которой он стал свидетелем, но эта будет единственной, достойной появится в его ночных кошмарах в качестве постоянного гостя.

Рейвен подбежала и начала трясти его за плечи. Она где-то раздобыла салфетку и принялась вытирать ему лоб. Так вот оно что. У него, наверное, все лицо в крови Шмидта. Некрасиво вышло.

– Чарльз, ну же, не пугай меня так! – паника в ее голосе все нарастала и нарастала.

– Нет, я не пугаю тебя, – почему-то сказал он. – Ты сама с этим прекрасно справляешься.

Когда ее глаза затопила обида, он сделал попытку оправдаться.

– Извини, дорогая, я сам не свой. Прости меня.

Рейвен расстроенно посмотрела на него. Она всегда придавала больше значения словам, чем тем, что скрывается за ними. Это еще один урок, который ей надо бы усвоить.

– Эй, – Вилсон подошел и осторожно похлопал его по спине. – Ты мужик, пацан, не сдрейфил! Хвалю! А теперь дай-ка мне эту хреновину. Там мои ребята как-раз выводят из строя нашу малышку, – внезапно засюсюкал он. – Такая красавица – снесла бы городок наш подчистую!

– Еще один псих, – резюмировала Рейвен, когда Вилсон отошел. – Кстати, Мойра с Леншерром вместе слиняли. Пошли, поищем.

Мойра нашла его сама. Рейвен подбежала к Эрику: возле него уже хлопотал врач. Чарльз поднял голову на шум. Над яхтой кружили два вертолета.

Она подошла к нему и печально улыбнулась. Чарльз решил – сейчас или никогда.

– Я обязательно уничтожу все записи о вас и доложу о том, что это был просчет с моей стороны. Вы ничего не знаете, следовательно, вы – свободны.

– А как же то, что случилось? А Эрик? Все эти жертвы?

Порыв ветра заставил Мойру тряхнуть головой и разметал ее темные волосы как покрывало. Как жаль, а ведь она ему действительно нравится.

– Извините, Мойра, но я сомневаюсь, что меня так просто оставят в покое. Анонимность – это только первый уровень защиты.

– Чарльз, вы слишком… – покачала она головой.

Ее следующую реплику унес порыв ветра.

Чарльз нежно взял ее за руку и притянул к себе. Снова он нарушает свои же правила, зудела в ухе совесть. Ей нужно забыть о нем насовсем, тогда ей не придется лгать.

Провожая глазами вертолет и отбиваясь от настойчивых вопросов Рейвен о том, что это только что было, он очень сильно надеялся, что поступил правильно.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Эрик, на правах раненного, потребовал, чтобы его сразу же отпустили домой. Тем не менее, вся кутерьма закончилась только на рассвете. Было уже ясное утро, когда он добрался домой, куда его согласился подбросить Маккой. Чарльз и Рейвен оставались на пристани, когда он уезжал и Чарльз все время пытался с ним поговорить, но возле них постоянно кто-то ошивался. Один Вилсон чего стоит, сердился Эрик. Минута в его обществе отнимает у Эрика год жизни и прибавляет его Вилсону. То-то он постоянно такой жизнерадостный. Уже насобирал себе на несколько десятилетий.

Войдя в дом, он упал на первую плоскую поверхность, оказавшуюся кушеткой, забыв раздеться, о чем впоследствии пожалел. Проспал только четыре часа.

Потом, Эрик долго стоял и отмокал в душе, искренне наплевав на рану.

Под вечер, он решил убрать в доме. Эрик отцепил фотографию Шмидта со стены и бросил в ящик для мусора. Хотя это звучало странно, но он будет за ним скучать в каком-то смысле. Ничего, утешил себя Эрик: на планете полно уродов, скучать ему придется недолго.

Под креслом Эрик нашел потерявшуюся шахматную фигурку. Ну конечно, разве можно доверить Чарльзу сложить что-то на место?

Пешка – тоже фигура.

Эрик подбросил ее одной рукой и поймал. Чудесно, к нему возвращается координация. На лодке он на долю секунды был уверен, что когда в конце стрелял в Шмидта, то случайно задел Чарльза. Хорошо, что только показалось. Маккой мямлил о компрессах на рану, оставил с утра пакет. Эрик впервые о них услышал, видать личная разработка нашего юного Гиппократа или лучше сказать – доктора для мертвых, потому что Эрик не позволит патологоанатому ставить на нем эксперименты.

Сальваторе позвонила в половине седьмого вечера.

– Леншерр, добрый вечер! Как вы себя чувствуете?

Надумала помириться, значит.

– Спасибо, хорошо. По какому поводу? – сразу перешел к делу Эрик.

– По радостному, – ответила Сальваторе. – Приглашаю вас в бар, где мы обычно собираемся, отметить нашу с Шоном помолвку.

– Где мы обычно собираемся… – повторил следом за ней Эрик.

– О, простите, – запнулась она. – Я расскажу вам, где это. Есть ручка?

– Я запомню, говорите.

Она задала еще несколько ничего не значащих вопросов. На некоторые Эрик ответил невпопад.

– Чарльз тоже придет, так что вы обязаны быть. Ну, до встречи!

Эрик не собирался никуда идти. Ему никто не нужен. Он не сильно расстроится, проведя вечер дома. Хватало того, что никто не будет рад его видеть. Никто, кроме Чарльза, ехидно подсказал внутренний голос.

– Честно говоря, друг мой, не ожидал тебя сегодня здесь увидеть.

Чарльз – единственный человек в баре, откопавший у себя в шкафу белую-пребелую рубашку с длинными рукавами, которые пришлось закачать. Выглядит как ночнушка, ядовито отметил Эрик, но ничего не сказал вслух. Куда смотрит Рейвен? И где она вообще?

– Рейвен придет позже, у нее сегодня много работы, – Чарльз как обычно ответил на незаданный вопрос. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Эрик и сам себя испугался. Рукой он пользовался скрепя зубами, но Чарльз спрашивал не об этом.

– Это нормально, – пожал плечами Чарльз. – Эмоциональное опустошение после шока. Скоро все станет как прежде. А вот и они!

Сальваторе сияла как бриллиант в малиновой оправе. Яркий цвет ее платья привлекал множество взглядов.

– Энжел, я завидую Шону. Она настоящая красавица! – подмигнул Чарльз рыжему.

– Да, Кэссиди, она насколько красивее тебя, что у меня даже нет слов, – Эрик сморозил глупость, но все внезапно рассмеялись, а Кэссиди скорчил печальную мину.

– Все за стол! Мы угощаем! – радостно объявила Сальваторе.

Пятнадцать минут спустя появился Маккой, вслед за ним зашел Саммерс за компанию с подозрительно знакомым репортером. Потом приперся Дрейк со своей девушкой, за ним Трейси как-ее-там из технической поддержки и еще парочка личностей, узнаваемых только визуально.

Неужели Кэссиди и Сальваторе знают всех этих людей?

– Эрик, не сиди как истукан, подвинься, – сопел под боком Чарльз. – Не переживай, вместо тебя за входами и выходами прослежу я, договорились?

Только чтобы заткнуть его, Эрик подвинулся на одно место.

– Вот и славно!

Время пролетело незаметно. Эрик не был пьян, но и трезвым назвать его было сложно. В помещение набивалось все больше и больше людей. Стало шумно.

Чарльз засмеялся и пригладил волосы. Сальваторе подняла бокал и что-то сказала.

Эрик достаточно времени провел в полиции, чтобы уловить тот незаметный сдвиг в общей атмосфере, что предвещает угрозу. Как правило, он всегда реагировал первым – Эрик по праву гордился своими инстинктами.

На этот раз, первым стрелка заметил Чарльз. За долю секунды до того, когда выстрелы раздробили столешницу, Чарльз наклонился к нему и толкнул Эрика под стол. Эрик непроизвольно ухватился за него. Смягчить падение не получилось. Эрик ударился спиной о сиденье, сверху на него навалился Чарльз, а осколки стаканов посыпались на них как конфетти.

Крик стоял неимоверный. Чарльз слабыми движениями пытался удержать его на месте. Эрик увидел стрелявшего только мельком.

– Чарльз, отцепись от меня! – вспылил Эрик. – Это может быть вчерашний тип! Я за ним!

Он быстро перекатился, поменяв их с Чарльзом местами, и, вскочив на ноги, бросился к выходу, проталкиваясь сквозь орущую как стадо бабуинов толпу людей.

– Где он?! – Эрик кричал на худосочную девицу, дрожащую как в припадке эпилепсии.

Она смотрела на него и всхлипывала.

– Линда, – Сальваторе протиснулась к ним. – Ты была возле двери и все видела. Ты очень испугалась. Мы все боимся, но, Линда, ты можешь нам помочь. Куда он побежал?

– В-вон туда, – она показала дрожащей рукой направо.

Эрик сорвался с места. Сальваторе не отставала.

– Леншерр, я знаю улицу, обойду с другой стороны, – бросила Сальваторе и повернула за угол.

Где все остальные полицейские? Почему никто кроме них не отреагировал?

Эрик увидел за углом у дальней стены тень и предупреждающе крикнул.

Человек не остановился.

Эрик выхватил пистолет, мельком заметив, что в чем-то запачкался, рука скользила по рукоятке. Встречный выстрел заставил его ненароком выронить оружие и прижаться к стене. Дьявол! Он что заколдованный? Второй раз уже Эрик не может в него попасть.

– Помнишь меня? – загнусавил мужской голос.

Эрик пытался подгадать правильный момент, чтобы броситься за пистолетом. Он лежал в шести шагах, но сейчас даже три шага было слишком много.

– Ты, ты разрушил его жизнь!

Он в стельку пьян, понял Эрик. Может, поэтому его не берут пули?

– Я не знаю, кто ты такой, мужик! – сегодня Эрику полагалась конфета за честность.

Наконец-то, мужчина вышел из темноты. И вправду, это бомжеподобное существо было смутно знакомым.

– Леншерр! – крикнула Сальваторе с другого конца переулка.

Эрик сразу же упал на землю и перекатился.

Два выстрела спустя, Сальваторе, бледная как призрак, подбежала и помогла ему подняться.

Под телом, лежавшим в нескольких метрах от него, успела расползтись большая лужа крови.

– Это была самозащита, – сказал ей Эрик.

– Да, но мне от этого не легче, – выдавила она, переводя дыхание. – Леншерр, вы ранены?

– Нет, я…

– У вас на руках кровь, – заметила она.

Эрик поднял обе ладони к белому искусственному свету. Фонарь, словно издеваясь над ним, вспыхнул ярче обычного. Когда я успел? Нет, это не моя кровь, медленно доходило до него. Единственный человек, кто…

У Эрика земля ушла из-под ног. Кто-то рвал и раздирал когтями его внутренности, пока Эрик бежал обратно. Он увидел на стоянке возле бара машину скорой помощи и рванулся внутрь. Саммерс решительно перегородил ему путь.

– Леншерр, не мешай, отойди в сторону!

Эрик и так стоит в стороне. Он вообще ни черта не видит!

– Чарльз! – он потряс Саммерса за воротник. – Где Чарльз?

Вместо ответа толпа расступилась, а Эрик увидел его. Маккой помогал пацану в белом халате закреплять кислородную маску. Эрик разглядел только закрытые глаза и белый лоб с темной прядью волос.

Эрик не мог думать, видеть, дышать. Он слушал.

– … очень плохо. Большая потеря крови. Я поеду вместе со скорой, – даже Маккой больше не заикается.

– Хорошо, что они вообще так быстро приехали. Знаешь, а ведь бывает…

– Мамочки, столько крови! … какой ужас!

– Леншерр, – ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд на Сальваторе. – Вам нужно на воздух.

– Алекс, помоги мне!

Эрик пришел в себя на улице. Он часто и громко дышал, словно пробежал марафон. Саммерс положил его руку себе на плечо и не давал окончательно сползти на грязный тротуар. Сальваторе что-то ему говорила. Нет, упрямо думал Эрик. Нет, и еще раз нет.  
Почему он не может взять себя в руки? Он всегда действовал решительно и сдержанно в таких ситуациях.

– Леншерр, – перед ним появилось знакомое лицо в обрамлении светлых волос. – Леншерр, что случилось? Где Чарльз?!

Ее возглас резонировал в голове с тупой болью и отчаянием.

В суматохе Эрик услышал, как кто-то рядом сказал:

– Только не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо…

Снова.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Сальваторе ждала его у проходной, заметно нервничая. Эрик уже полторы недели не смотрелся в зеркало, так что в одном он ее понимал.

– Леншерр, – горькая складка в углу ее губ была сегодня в несколько раз заметнее, чем обычно. – По делу брата того грабителя, Мортимера, которого вы задержали в марте, а я… я застрелила…

Молодец, что выговорила. Пусть извинит Эрика, что он не в состоянии аплодировать.

– Эрик, вы не слушаете меня, – она редко называла его по имени, поэтому он обернулся и пристально посмотрел на нее.

– Нет, не слушаю, – не стал отрицать Эрик.

Неужели она не видит? Неужели он не может просто зайти сюда в последний раз и выйти, без лишних расспросов?

На его столе уже стояла большая коробка.

– Я все собрала. Знаю, что вы не просили, но я подумала, что –

– Спасибо.

– Новый капитан будет завтра, если вам нужно подписать бумаги.

– Думаете, мне не плевать?

– Подождите, я вам помогу, – Сальваторе решительно ухватилась за край коробки.

Они вместе побросали все в багажник. Сальваторе оглянулась и громко вздохнула – на парковке было пусто. Похоже, она снова настраивается на душеспасительную беседу, заметил Эрик. Он вообще стал замечать гораздо больше мелочей, чем прежде.

– Леншерр, вам сейчас нельзя замыкаться в себе и убегать. Послушайте, вам никогда не сбежать от самого себя. Когда умер мой отец, я, конечно, понимаю, что это нельзя сравнивать.

Господи, только не снова. Каждый считал обязанным взять нож и загнать поглубже.

– Сальваторе, – устало перебил ее Эрик.

– У вас вся жизнь впереди. Не дайте отчаянию поглотить себя, – она совсем по-детски всхлипнула. – Чарльз бы не хотел, чтобы вы –

– Мы теперь никогда не узнаем, что он хотел, – это жестоко, подумал Эрик, увидев, как заблестели ее глаза от обиды.

– Все равно, – она смахнула слезы и протянула ему руку. – Вы – тот еще коллега, но я и мы все будем без вас скучать. Обязательно возвращайтесь в Санта-Барбару.

Возможно, размышлял Эрик, в последний раз проверив зеркало заднего вида, возможно, придет день, и он сюда вернется.

Посмотрим.

 

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Мойра терпеливо сидела в углу стола и считала минуты до окончания встречи. Ее уже давно прекратили допрашивать, так как результат был один и тот же. Мойра искренне пыталась помочь. Что-то всплывало на краю сознания каждый раз, когда ей задавали вопросы о задании в Санта-Барбаре и каждый раз воспоминания ускользали как песок сквозь пальцы, оставляя неясное чувство тоски, что перерастало в сильное раздражение. Больше года уже прошло с тех пор, но отношение к ней, как к отличному агенту уже никогда не станет прежним.

У нее до сих пор стояло перед глазами насмешливое лицо молокососа, которому она должна была отчитаться.

– Я правильно понял, Мактаггерт, что единственное, что вы помните – ветер и… поцелуй?

– Я успешно прошла психологические тестирование, – сухо сообщила Мойра, – и даже сдала почти литр крови на разнообразные анализы. Если ваши люди не могут обнаружить следы препарата, то это –

– То это что? – переспросил он, повертев в руках ручку. – Может, вы научились обманывать детекторы лжи, но я вижу, что вы что-то скрываете. В любом случае, вы понимаете, что находитесь в организации до тех пор, пока ваши действия не угрожают нашему существованию и насущным задачам. Или вы просто окончательно двинулись на почве своих любовных фантазий?

Мойра насупилась.

– Такое тоже бывало, – продолжал он.

Как будто ты что-то видел в этой жизни, небось, выпускная мантия еще даже не успела припасть пылью.

– Ваши прошлые заслуги впечатляют, – постучал он ручкой по столу.

Мойра подумала о десяти способах, которыми она может убить его этой самой ручкой. Он даже не успеет понять, что произошло.

– Я обязательно разобралась бы с этим делом, если бы мне дали возможность. Виновные заплатят, можете не сомневаться.

Прозвучал сигнал – люди начали отодвигать стулья. Мойра снова вернулась в настоящее. Она подняла подбородок и экономным жестом поправила воротник. Сегодня она обязательно добьётся права на собственное расследование. Она не завидовала тому человеку, к которому скоро доберётся.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

 

Лос-Анжелес совсем ее не поразил. Старый добрый Нью-Йорк ей нравился намного больше.

Каждые выходные она приходила в это кафе – не слишком дорогое, но достаточно изысканное место, чтобы скоротать время. Чаще всего она приходила одна.

Рейвен заняла привычный столик в углу и кивнула ближайшему официанту – преимущества постоянного посетителя налицо, тем более она никогда не скупилась на чаевые.

Месяц назад, Рейвен мельком подслушала разговор девушек-официанток, которые строили предположения о том, что она была то ли богатой вдовой, то ли содержанкой или, ее любимое, шпионкой. Это все новая прическа, решила Рейвен. Черные волосы под каре удивительно изменили ее облик. Ей не приходилось прикладывать усилий, чтобы держать людей в повиновении. Один правильный взгляд и юристы бросались выполнять все ее прихоти. Чарльз сдержал свое обещание. Вот только с одним различием – вместо того, чтобы получить «немного», она теперь могла контролировать половину активов корпорации. Через год Рейвен планировала вернуть абсолютно все.

Бизнес – это несложно, много раз слышала она от Чарльза. Заставь время работать на тебя, умей договариваться, собери команду людей, которым ты доверяешь, размышляй здраво, но не забывай об интуиции. Раньше ей казалось, что эти фразы ни о чем. Позже, каждая из них ей пригодилась.

Каждый раз, приходя сюда, Рейвен заказывала одно и то же.

– Мисс, прошу прощения, – один из официантов подошел к ее столику.

Рейвен подняла глаза от бокала вина и вопросительно посмотрела на него, выгнув бровь. Ну, спасибо, Леншерр, засмеялась она про себя, – прием действует безотказно.

– Вам просили передать, – замялся тот, положив перед ней конверт.

– Это не мне, вы ошиблись, – Рейвен бросила один взгляд на надпись и ее сердце зашлось как сумасшедшее. – Меня вовсе не Робин зовут. Это глупая шутка?

Бедный парень потянулся забрать конверт, но Рейвен насупилась и холодным тоном переспросила:

– Почему вы еще здесь? – он покраснел и, пробормотав извинения, исчез в направлении кухни.

Рейвен со скучающим видом вытянула из конверта открытку. Она увидела особняк из серого камня на фоне яркого голубого неба. «Каса Лома» – гласил принт в углу картинки. Торонто, значит?

Официант, подойдя к ней спустя пять минут, никак не мог понять, что заставило эту красивую, строгую и всегда немного безучастную женщину так лучезарно улыбаться.

 

 

◊◊◊

 

Эрик с размаху ударил ногой по колесу со всей злости. Угораздило застрять в сумерках возле границы в чертовом лесу. Он готов был присягнуть, что слышал, как вдалеке воют волки. Система навигации полетела к лешему три часа назад, теперь сел аккумулятор, а по дороге, как назло, – за час не проехало ни одной машины.

Он плотнее запахнул пальто – сырой воздух пробирал до костей. Все равно он решил оставаться снаружи – вдруг проедет автомобиль и не захочет остановиться. На крайний случай он прострелит одну шину, ну, или лобовое стекло. Колючий ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню мелкого дождя и кислый запах осени.

– Друг мой, – Эрик вынырнул из ступора, когда почувствовал руку на своем плече.

– Чего тебе не сидится внутри? – пробурчал он, со вздохом облегчения взяв предложенный шарф и намотав на шею.

– Кто-то приближается.

Эрик не будет врать, что подобные моменты не заставляют его невольно вздрогнуть. И так каждый раз. Чудеса какие-то.

Девушка водительница Форда оказалась изрядной болтушкой. Ее румяное лицо и светлые волосы напоминали Эрику одну небезызвестную блондинку.

В машине пахло сладкими духами и булочками. Эрик обнаружил целый пакет со свежей выпечкой на заднем сиденье.

– Эми, прошу меня простить, вы ничего такого не подумайте. Я просто хочу сказать, что у вас удивительные глаза, – послышалось с переднего сиденья.

– Ой, да ладно! – засмущалась она с непосредственностью провинциалки, подбирающей на лесной дороге ночью подозрительных мужчин. Если девица будет так делать дальше, то долго не протянет.

– Гетерохромия, если не ошибаюсь, редкая и красивая мутация.

Сорок минут, до ближайшего города еще сорок минут, отстраненно подумал Эрик. На это раз, он точно не выдержит.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
